Testing the Bonds- Slash Universe 2 part 2
by JadeRose1
Summary: Time has passed since two once joined were torn apart. Will the bonds still exist, can they be reforged or are they forever broken? Start roughly 1 year after Forever Bonded. SLASH Large cast Evolution, Cena, E&C, Hardy, Undertaker plus more.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
(Yes I will list dates at times…but I am not following a set real life time line as to when wrestlers come & go from the company)  
**

_Testing the Bonds- Slash Universe 2 part 2_

_Time has passed since two once joined were torn apart. Will the bonds still exist, can they be reforged or are they forever broken? Start roughly 1 year after Forever Bonded._

March 30, 2003

Randy laid curled almost huddled in a corner of the penthouse suite that was occupied by the other members of Evolution & their Master Undertaker. It has been almost a year since he was at their mercy full-time. At least he had some mercy at one time from his creator Hunter & the eldest of Evolution Ric. He was not so lucky when it came to Dave or Taker, Hunter used to guard Randy some from Dave, the last few months even that had changed.

Hunter was becoming as cold & ruthless as Dave & Taker. Ric watched over Randy the best the older man could. The only power Ric had over Hunter & Dave though was that he was their maker. Taker he had no power over what so ever. The almost non end abuse was turning the young man once full of passion into a cold & twisted soul as they were.

"I think it is time for fresh blood." Taker announced. "We have been without a suitable whelp long enough."  
"You have anyone in mind?" Ric asked.  
"That will be Dave's choice."  
"Mine master?" Dave asked faintly confused.  
A cold smile passed Taker's lips. "Yes…time for you to join the ranks of creator."

"No…pl…please." Barely came Randy's voice.  
"Anyone hear something?" Dave chuckled. "No must have been a fly buzzing. I have just the one in mind." He shot a look over his shoulder towards Randy. "I want….his help in this…we may have some resistance."  
"Who?" Taker asked.  
Dave turned his head looking back at Taker lowering it slightly. "Nero…"  
Taker chuckled at his choice. "Nice…I do still owe Grel a bit of payback for his defiance…I know his fondness for those two boys."

"They may be his nest's dolls." Hunter spoke a slightly cautioned tone.  
"He never gave official claim as far as I know…that make them fair game." Taker told him.  
"Yes master."  
"The arena tomorrow…Randy is to help with his breaking in. Got it Dave?" Taker informed him, his tone more of a statement then a question.  
"Yes sir." Dave gritted his teeth. He turned walking away before heading into a bedroom he walks to Randy pressing a foot on his throat.

Randy gasped faintly looking at Dave as he sneered down at him. "Seems in the few days you not be the low man anymore…but don't think that means I am anywhere near done with you." Removing his foot he bends down grabbing the naked younger vampire by his throat lifting him up.  
"Hunter?" Hunter just waves the two off a sick smile to Dave's lips as he pulls Randy to his bed to do some hands on instruction with Randy.

* * *

John laid in his joint bed with his two nest mates Edge & Christian. The head of their nest was once again off on another hunt for the council. The three of them were on call if Gangrel hit a strong trial or if one had grown two cold. Edge was the best in tracking, John even being the newest was growing as strong as Edge. Gangrel was the only one to know the reason why both men were special even among the vampires.

Both men before they were turned were not fully human, their blood at one time had become tainted by werewolves. For reasons still unknown the curse of the wolf never fully took hold in them. John never knew of it till after he was turned by his old lover over a year ago. Edge taught John what he was…all aspects of what he was. How John & he were different even from Christian & Grel. How John would always be different from even John's true creator.

While it was not Edge's blood that ran deep in John's veins he took his role as John's teacher, pseudo-creator, and mate seriously in all matters. He grew quite possessive of the younger man. Even once John was hired by Vince Edge worked to keep John & Randy apart. He would keep the younger man distracted however he could.

Maybe at times he knew it was wrong…he justified it saying it was for John's safety. Randy was too much under his own nests control. He was always around Hunter or Dave, he kept telling John that if he was to go around Randy it could alert his Master, the reason Randy placed Edge in charge of John's care was to prevent that.

Edge knew it was slightly selfish of him…but he quite enjoyed the feeling oh John and he knew Christian did as well. The way John's body nearly craved to be used at times by his two nest mates.

**(I can not promise how often this will be updated or how big those updates will be.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

Early the next morning the moon still hanging in the sky Hunter made his way out of the Penthouse & through the halls of the hotel. He reached the lower floor & knock on the door. He tried to ignore the twisting in his gut he felt when ever he made this trip. It would never stop him though.

The door opened & he walked in having it close behind him. He heard the lock click & he turned to face the shorter man. The man who was the cause of his longing, but also his discomfort. Sandy blond hair tied in a low ponytail. Blue eyes holding a hint of green looked with a sense of longing into Hunter's hazel eyes.

It was the same actions, the same dance every time. Neither one knew if it would ever change, did they want it to? A deep love that even the hatred of their blood could not fully destroy. Hunter stepped closer to the other man. His one time pet. He reached out slowly brushing the man's face. He brushed his face against Hunter's touch.

A faint snarl twisted the corner of Hunter's lips as his hand moved to tangle itself within the small man's mane of hair. He longed to feel him, yet deep down there was a repulsion. Tightening his grip he pulled back on the man's head tilting his head up towards him. Their lips meshing forcefully against each other. Low growl like sounds came from deep within Hunter's secret lover.

Hunter moved his lips to the smaller man's neck having his fangs lightly scrape the skin. He pulled back the snarl still to them. "Soon…soon my precious." He licked his lips. "I want to feel you…all of you…now." He stepped back & moved over towards the bed. As he walked he was already unbuttoning his dress shirt sliding it from his shoulders as he pulled it free from his dress pants.

The small man was already shirtless when Hunter had arrived, followed after him, unbuckling his jeans. The longer they were in each other's presence the weaker the repulsion became. They each sat on a different side of the bed as they finished removing their clothing.  
"Will a time ever come for us?" The smaller man asked with a slight rough tone to his voice.  
"In time I hope…In time…Taker wants to add another to our ranks."  
"What?!" The smaller man turned looking at Hunter just as the larger man laid back on the bed.  
"He placed the order tonight…it is to take place tomorrow."  
"HE CAN'T!" The rough tone sounding more like a growl.  
"And how you see my stopping it?"  
"There has to be someone? Someone else marked to be a leader! If it is not in your power it needs to be in someone's."

The smaller man turned back to sit on the bed his back to Hunter. "I know the others must know I'm here…"  
"I will look after you."  
"YOU DIDN'T BEFORE!" The man stood up pacing the room. "How long till he finds an excuse to come after me? Think of that one Hunter!"  
"He won't?"  
"And why not? He nearly killed me before…He knew I was yours…I was yours & wanted nothing with him…for that he tried to cripple me!"

"How many ways can I say I am sorry for that?" Hunter reached over to touch the smaller man's arm only to have it pulled away.  
"You can show it by finally overthrowing him…if you can't, find someone who can. IT IS HIS FAULT THIS HAPPENED!" The man's voice more of a snarled growl.  
"You need to calm down."  
"LIKE HELL!" Hunter tried not to get worried as he saw the subtle shifts to the smaller man's body as it started to become not so small.

Hunter got up from the bed to create some space. "We will get our time…just not yet…soon…"  
"What the hell is soon…soon to you or soon to me!" The other man slowly stood up a faint hunch to his shoulder, the light of the room showed a fine layer of hair covering his body.  
"I am not going to deal with you like this." Hunter told him as he started to reach for his clothing.

"You just showing how much of a coward you are." Hunter didn't even notice the other man moving around the room. "Scared of Taker…now you even scared of me."  
"I am not scared…we know how things can get when you are like this. I won't be akin to it escalating."  
Next Hunter knew he felt the back of his neck grabbed as nails scratched his skin. His head snapped up now needing to look up at the other man. Well if he could be called such, it was hard to tell at this point if he was more man…or beast. Shags of long fur covered the hulking form that currently held Hunter. His face had a faintly elongated snout, the mouth full of sharpened teeth. The only thing remotely human still was the eyes & that it was on two legs still.

"What if you had no say right now!?" The being snarled at him. It would have nearly reached the ceiling of the hotel room if it was not slightly crouched down.  
"You really want to do this?" Hunter oddly held a calm tone to his voice. "I am not covering the damages." He almost smirked before he actually began to fight with this creature. It did not take long for most of the furniture to either be broken or shoved out of their path as they tumbled to the ground.

Hunter couldn't believe the fight he was getting from him this night…he must have really been pissed over the news of the new nest member. More than once he was the one getting pinned & had to dodge the massive teeth. He worked to regain the upper hand working to wrestle the other man working till he could climb on his back sinking his fangs through the fur & into the overly muscular neck.

A howl ripped through the air as Hunter latched onto him. The fight slowly leaving the other man. Hunter pulled back to fight the instinctual desire to kill. He watched as more of the man began to take over the beast. He walked over as the man was on his knees looking down at him. "I still want to feel you…but I also want to see you…"

The man's chest was heaving as he looked up at him. "You know…th-that is odd to me.."  
"I don't care…it is a mutual position…I have already shown I can dominate you." He offered a hand up & help the other man to stand but then swiftly moved him onto the bed. Hunter followed right behind him resting between his hidden lover's legs taking a hand he gave himself a few strokes before pushing into the nearly sizzling hot body. Both mean moaned as they became one. The man under him still gave more of a growl.

"I do see few befits of you being a filthy wolf." Hunter mused. "Always hot & always ready." He moaned as he was sliding in & out of the hot passage. He took a hand brushing the other man's face. "I don't know how…but our time will come…there will be a time our pairing will not need to be hidden." Hunter moaned as he continued to watch the other man's eyes. "So sweet…so hot…." Hunter moaned with the other man as he continued.

"Ravage…faster…" His lover panted with faint growls. Hunter smiled his fangs still held a faint sheen of the man's blood to them as he started to go faster, their movements would be almost a blur to a human eyes. Hunter reached to touch the other man a howl ripped the air as he came spilling his essence between them.

Hunter was only a few moments behind him as he came deep within the warm confines. He slowed till finally stopping. He laid next to the other man brushing his face. They were both working to regain normal breath. "I will watch out for you…"  
"And for the reason you need to go."  
"Sorry." Hunter sighed as he moved from the bed. He walked to the bathroom to wash down quickly. He then came out & redressed. He leaned over giving the man on brief kiss before heading for the door.

"When again?" The smaller man asked him.  
"I will let you know. You know the dangerous game we are playing." Hunter left the room heading for the elevators. Stepping on he swiped his key to access the penthouse floor. He leaned his head back heaving heavy sighs. He heard the bell announce his floor & he stepped off.

He was walking through the main room heading for the bedroom. "Enjoy your time out?" Hunter heard Dave's voice.  
"Yes…just some fresh air."  
"Yeah I doubt that."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I know Hunter."  
"Know what?"  
The larger man got up from the chair he was in, the room dark till he turned a lamp on. Dave was wearing only a bathrobe. "I know what you been upto." He walks closer to him his nose scrunching up. "How you think our master would feel if he knew you were conversing with a mangy wolf?"

Hunter's face twisted into a scowl. "You don't know anything."  
"You still reek of him Hunter…don't take me for a fool. If you fought one, it should be reported…that is if you truly just went for a walk…this is a guarded town isn't it?"  
"What do you want!?"  
"You know the answer to that."  
"No…"

"Why you seem to careless about him since you started shacking with the wolf." Dave saw Hunter begin to snarl. "You even starting to act like him I bet. Yes I know tonight is not your first time messing with the filthy beast. I just now decided to play my hand…You relinquish claim to Randy…or I tell Taker of your pet on the side…who in this case really is an animal."

"Like you fucking one to talk."  
Dave just laughed. "Well Hunter."  
"Fine take him…I denounce my hold on Randy."  
Dave smirked. "You know you will need to do it in front of the others."  
"Fine…but if you mention the other to Taker or Ric…the vow is broken."  
"That's fine." Dave slowly licked his lips. "You can have your filthy beast…I have my catch." Dave laughed heading for his bedroom.

Randy had to fight the pain gripping his heart over hearing Dave & Hunter. He ran back for the bed laying down by the foot of it where he was ordered before. He heard Dave as he walked in & over to the bed climbing back in as if Randy was not even there.

Randy could not believe that soon Hunter would hold no claim to him. Hunter had cast him aside after all these years as if he was nothing…and for what? So he could sleep with the enemy? Randy's heart grew even colder in that moment. Even with a new whelp he knew he would be just a tool for them now. Once Dave laid his claim…what would be left?


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

Early the next afternoon Randy was sitting on the floor as was his normal potion when it was just the nest. Taker sat in a padded chair a faint scowl to his face. He was watching where the other three were seated talking over the plans for that night. It was undecided if they would jokingly give their target a choice, or just rip it from him.

"You ok Hunter, you seem distracted." Ric told him.  
"Yeah fine…" His eyes shifted to Dave then he lowered then a little. "I have something to say before we head out."  
"OK?"  
"Master I need you to hear this so it is recognized through the group."  
Taker shifted a bit resting his head on his fist looking at them. "Go on Hunter."

Hunter slowly stood up. "Since you wish our fledgling to help in the training of the new whelp…From this time on…he is to follow Dave's wishes as he has done mine…" He took a deep breath. "Even above my own."  
Taker raised a brow curious of this development. "In spirit even if not true blood between them…you are placing Dave as his creator in name?"  
"Yes…"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes master."  
"Very well."

Taker slowly stood up walking over to Randy. "Stand." Randy did so his head staying lowered. He was dressed only in a pair of track pants. "You understand what you heard?"  
"Yes Master Taker."  
"Follow me…" He turned his head. "You as well Dave."  
"Yes Master." Dave spoke standing up. He walked over toward Randy & Taker.  
"Come with me." Taker lead them both into the large bathroom of the penthouse. It housed a large walk in shower & a huge soaking tub. The room felt massive for a hotel. Three doors led from the room. One they came in from the main room & the other two joined the two larger bedrooms.

Taker shut the door behind them. "Strip down both of you."  
A low rumble from Dave a sick smile on his lips as he begins to remove his shirt. Randy slid the track pants over his hips & down his legs. Taker pulls his t-shirt off as Dave finishes stripping down. Taker walked past them opening the door for the shower. "Dave you first."

"Yes Master." Dave was eyeing Randy his hands brushing his arms as if to almost pet him. Randy tried to fight the pain in his heart at Hunter's betrayal of him. Dave looked towards Taker stepping away from Randy & into the enclosure.  
"Go on you next." Taker sneered.  
"Yes Master." Randy walked over following Dave.  
"Face me." Randy turned so his back was to Dave. "I will help make this as swift as I can…but it will still be painful."  
"Ma-master?" Randy voice shook.

"There is more to Hunter giving you to Dave then just his word."  
"Ye-yes Ma-master."  
Taker gave a silent chuckle. "This will give Dave here good practice for tonight."  
"Ye-yes Ma-Master."  
Taker looked to Dave. "I wish a taste of him myself…even if the energy in his veins is dead to us…but you will finish the job. Remember his heart beats slower than your preys will later. Take care at the fine line between taking him to the edge & having him fall past that."

"Of course Master." Dave reached around and took Randy's Jaw in his head tilting it slightly. "I waited so long for this moment, would be a shame to waste it." Randy trembled in Dave's grip. He knew he heard what was being said, he knew he was powerless to stop them.  
Taker gave a faint curl of his lips as he stepped just to the door of the enclosure.

Taker barely touched Randy's face before he lunged forward plunging his fangs into Randy's neck. Dave took a hand covering Randy's mouth to block the scream that surely would have alerted anyone around them. Taker growled around the bite, it did not taste as he thought it would. There may not have been the spark of a whelp, but there was something. Dave held Randy as their Master fed his desired fill. His licked his lips, his fangs already formed & ready for use as he smelled the blood filling the air.

Taker pulled back, blood dripping from his mouth. The trial running down his jaw & to his chest. "Carefully…he may be teetering already…besides you will get more than your fill tonight."  
Dave nodded before he bit into Randy his arms wrapped him tight as he feed almost over the same spot Taker had created.

Dave gave a low growl as his teeth sunk in even deeper. After Taker's feeding most of the fight had already left Randy's body. Pulling back his ran his tongue over the marks before he bit into his own wrist bringing it to Randy's lips. He made no movement to try to drink, not even the auto response of the throat attempting to move to work the crimson liquid down.

Taker reached out manually working the smaller man's throat. "That is enough Dave." Taker stepped back. "Clean you both then bring him into my room."  
"Yes Master." Dave replied even is Randy felt like a sack of bricks right now. Taker & Dave were unaware of the two men who also felt touches of Randy's pain during that time.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Hunter watched as the three headed for the master bath.  
"Why?" Ric asked.  
"What?"  
"It is an easy enough question. Why would you turn Randy over to Dave?"  
"You heard me."  
"There is more to it…Taker made no mention of you needing to do that to have Randy help break the new whelp in…I thought you cared about him."  
"I DO!"  
"Well it didn't look it right there."  
"What difference does it make…it is still the four of us…soon five."  
"The difference is that even without Taker around Randy will be bound to follow any of Dave's wishes. At least before you outranked him in matters of Randy. You could have over ruled Dave's wishes when it came to Randy. Well you just lost that."

Hunter sat there when he felt a twisting to his insides. He groaned in pain. "Feels like your insides ripping?" Ric asked oddly calm.  
"Wh-what the hell?" Hunter groaned in discomfort.  
"I heard of it…never seen it though…Taker must of known of the ritual."  
Hunter tried to lift his head looking at Ric. "What ri-ritual."  
"Randy is being brought back into the fold as Dave's creation."  
"Ho-how." Hunter cringed again as he nearly doubled over in his chair.

"Once again I have only heard of it….never seen it or the effect it has on the former creator." Ric stood up moving over to Hunter. "Let's get you into a bed to rest before we need to leave." Hunter was reluctant, but he slowly stood up leaning on Ric as he was moved into his bedroom. The pain ripping his own body even brought about tears of blood to come from his eyes as he attempted to rest.

* * *

As Ric dealt with Hunter, Edge was dealing with a suddenly irate John. He was pacing their room like a caged beast going off about wanting…no needing to find Randy. Edge worked what ever he could to calm John down but it was little use. He had no clue what was getting him so worked up when a scream passed John's lips before he collapsed to the floor.

Edge rushed over to him as did Christian who had stayed clear of John's rants. Between the two of them they lifted John moving him back into the large bed. Both blonds looked down at John as he gave low growl like sounds even as the rest of him seemed unconscious.  
"What happening to him?" Christian asked his brother.  
"If I had a guess I think more like what the hell is happening to Randy."  
"They have not had contract with each other in almost year. What the hell man?"  
"I don't know…I wish I did…we just need to hope what ever the hell is taking place John snaps out of it soon. We just need to be careful because who knows how he will feel once he wakes up."

Christian gave a sigh. "Guess I am on a blood run for him?"  
"May be a good call."  
"Great." Christian groaned, he hated playing gopher. "Why don't we just ask Grel about raising him in rank?"  
"Because you know Gangrel will say that is still Randy's call not ours. He is just our ward till a time comes when he doesn't need to fear Taker."  
Christian laughs. "Like that will ever happen. Fine whatever." Christian grabs the keys & heads out. He stops at the door looking back. "And how do you expect Randy to make that call if they are never around each other?"

Edge gave a sigh as he moved to a chair watching John as he still was growling, more liked pained whimpers. Edge wondered if the pain was caused by the time he was parted from his true creator. It has been nearly a year. As much as he hated the thought maybe it was time for the two to join again, even if just for one night. The question was how to complete the task without alerting the rest of Randy's nest?

* * *

Later that night Hunter fought the feeling of wanting to pace the room when there had been no sign of the three of them even hours later. Ric looked down at his watch knowing the four of them needed to leave soon. Taker traveled alone to keep up appearances. "We can give them a little more time."  
"Something is wrong Ric…I know it…something happened…"

"Calm yourself."  
"How can I."  
"He is not your responsibility anymore…"  
"I did not give him over just for them to kill him!"  
"You are over reacting."  
"You sure of that Ric…You sure they were not just waiting….maybe that is why Taker wants fresh blood? They were planning this."  
"Hunter you listening to yourself? If Taker wanted Randy dead he could have done so at any time."

"I know...but…"  
Ric lightly placed his hands on Hunter's shoulders. "You still worried about what we talked about before he came back here?" Hunter heaved a sigh looking at Ric before he nodded. "Relax…what is done is done…you can't take anything back now. I am sure he is fine…well as fine as is normal."

The door opened from Taker's bedroom, he walked out with Dave behind him. There was no sign of Randy though.  
"You three head out." Taker ordered.  
"What about Randy?" Hunter asked.  
"He is staying here."  
"I thought he was to help out tonight."  
"You trying to question me Hunter!?"  
"No…no Master….just wondering."

"If the three of you can't handle the young Hardy…even if his brother tries to interfere…well pitiful. NOW GO!" Ric placed a hand on Hunter's arm.  
"Come on…maybe they will let you see him when we get back." Hunter grabbed his coat heading out with Ric. Dave was dressed in jeans & a white beater, he went to grab his biker coat from the chair.

"Dave." Taker called to him & he paused. "Not a word to them till we know for sure."  
"Yes Master." He replied with a somber tone. He threw his jacket on heading out the door. Taker turned back around moving into the bedroom shutting the door. He moved to open the drapes to allow the moonlight to bathe the room.

He walked to the bed where Randy still laid. He looked over the younger form puzzled. His body had already healed most of the wound from their bites. The faintest of discolorations remained, but besides that sign the young one appeared dead. No breath passed his lips in hours, not even the slightest twitch of a muscle from what Taker could tell. Even the near bronze like glow of his skin was nearly wiped into a ghostly pallor. Taker wondered how he could have died, yet still regenerate. None of this made sense.

He hated the thought of bothering the syndicate with what should be a trivial matter. A whelp he would be laughed at…but Randy was a fledgling…even young had to ability to embrace. He did not want the syndicate on him for killing one of his own nest, mistake or not. In fighting was frowned upon. The only way justified was if it was in defense. But if he contacted them asking for advise he very well could not use the excuse that his station as leader was at risk. He moved back into the main room & sat debating his next action.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

Taker stood up to check Randy one more time before he knew a call would need to be placed. There was no change from last his eyes took in the young form. He walked back out grabbing his phone, he almost despised the call he was about to make, but knew there may be a reward in the end.  
"Evening Mistress…I have a matter I need your advisement on…The young fledgling…his creator no longer wished the burden of him & gifted him to the other fledgling….He was to become a creator tonight…hold on what?…say that again please….that is impossible….I will be right there Mistress."

He hung up the phone & shut the bedroom door before he left the room. His travels only took him down one floor to the high-end suites. He knocked & the door open. He walked in & turned as the door closed, Stephanie looked as him her eyes cold, her face still. "What is this about my nest only having one fledgling?" Taker asked her.  
"What happened? Which one is it?"  
"Orton."  
"Damn…What happened?"  
"Answer my question."

She cocked her head faintly looking at him. "You have no room to ask anything…but you will answer mine."  
"You listen here you over glorified blood bag…"  
Stephanie took a step closer to him as she did she swiftly moved a blade from her waist. Taker's eye widened seeing the yellowish coating to its edge.

"Mi-mistress…please…"  
She got a cold chill to her smile. "Awe the big bad Undertaker is scared." She stopped her approach. "Remember if I come to harm you would be lucky if you walk out of this hotel by morning. If they don't know who did it, both nests under my watch would be eliminated." She slips the dagger away. "The syndicate frowns on their watchers coming up missing. So now…what happened to Randy?"

Taker tried to calm back down regaining his dark shell. "Hunter no longer wished to deal with his actions…he turned control to Dave. Once I was sure Hunter meant as he said, I took Dave & Randy into another room And worked on bring Randy back into the nest as Dave's creation."  
"Damn…let me guess the problem…Dave's blood was not strong enough to complete the change."  
"Seems that way…yet it does not seem death had fully taken him either."  
"Just like his own." She mumbled.  
"Excuse me? Um…sorry mistress."

Stephanie lifted her head looking at him. "There is only two courses of action…and for some reason I know the first will be denied by council. I do not know the outcome of the second choice. You must give him your blood."  
"What? You know the chaos that will bring within my nest?"  
"I do not know why, I just know they wish him alive. What were you informed of about his change from whelp to fledgling?"  
"A fight with a lycan…he was injured badly & the council wished him to bring about it's death."  
"Yes…so mixed deep in his veins is that of the wolves…that makes his blood quite potent compared to any other full blood of his rank. You tried to strip that from him by forcing a creation of one weaker."

She walked towards a table retrieving her glass. She takes a long sip from it before she continues. "You best hope for two things…one that your own blood is strong enough to revive him…and that the joining of yours & Dave blood does not slowly drive Randy mad."  
"And if either was to take place?"  
"You don't want to know that…"  
"Please Mistress…you said he was not a Fledgling."  
"I don't know much detail…just that he was not alone in the attack…some strange set of circumstances, I do not know if intentional or not he had started to change the other man. But since he was not of full blood yet, the change halted part way…much like you are describing he is now. One of the group that found them would have finished the change themselves…but one again there was the fear of the madness that might have set into the new whelp."

"Why not just kill him? Human casualties have happened before in the war between the two sides."  
"I was not there I do not know….I just know what I have been told as it comes to Randy. For the last 16 months he has in essence been above Dave…almost akin to Hunter even though Hunter WAS his true creator. I have stood by & allowed his lowly treatment to continue. NOW GO FIX THIS MESS!" She nearly screeched at him slamming her glass down.

"Yes Mistress…but first?"  
"Don't think it…I take it you had a part in his draining?"  
"Ye-yes mistress…"  
"You felt some potency still to his blood…"  
"Ye-ye Mistress."  
"Then rely on that…if you succeed…I think he will need it more than you."  
Taker tried not to growl with his displeasure. "Of course Mistress." Taker turned on his heels leaving the suite to return to his own. He never fully understood how the syndicate could use mortals as the go between from them to the heads of the nests.

Entering the suite he moved towards the bedroom removing his shirt as he went. He placed it off to the side as he looked at how the moon continued to bathe Randy's body. He had indeed changed into quite a fine specimen from how he was within his human form just over half a century ago. Moving to the bed he laid down beside him, sliding one arm under the cooled form he drew him closer to his own body. "I see so much potential…but also so much trouble…" He lightly growled to himself knowing even he was bound by orders.

He was on his side holding Randy with the one arm he moved the hand to help part his stiff jaw to open his mouth. "She dare think I am not strong enough." He spoke with a scowl. For Stephanie to say such a think implies that Randy may have been stronger than he was before they drained him. He could not allow himself to think one as low as Randy was in his eyes could have actually been stronger.

Taker brought his other wrist to his own lips piercing it. He then brought them to Randy's slightly parched ones. A low groan rumbled deep. "Good…" Taker was unsure if he was saying it to himself or to Randy. The younger vampire slowly moved his hand to try to grab Taker's wrist. Taker saw the movement but moved it away before he could & healed over the bite.  
"Please Ma-master…need…" Randy slowly blinked looking at him.  
"Enough of my own…it was only to bring you back…my childe."  
"Yo-your ch-childe…bu-but Da-Dave?"

Taker slowly pulled away from Randy & stood from the bed. "Seems Dave is too weak to of be able to handle you." He walks around the bed closer to the side Randy is on. "Seems you have kept secrets from me."  
"Wh-what secrets Master?"  
"The reason you tried to object to us bringing in a new whelp or was it just an objection of who would make him?"

"I-I have gro-grown some what accus-accustom to serving….I know how you & the other have been Master. I just did not wish that thrust on another soul."  
"There is more to that isn't there?"  
"Master?"  
"Where is he?" Taker asked staring down at Randy who hardly had moved since his eyes opened. "Where is your Childe?"  
"Ma-" His eyes lowered. "I am sorry I hid him from you…from the others…but I have not seen him since shortly after his creation. I stayed with him long enough to teach him the basics of our ways."  
"You left a whelp to wander the land alone?"

"No Master…another laid claim in my stay."  
"Verbally or fully?"  
"Ve-verbally I do not know if they were aware of the act you performed."  
"Yes few do know it." A cool smile passed his lips. "You are to find him & bring him into our fold. I know you found him when you trained, was or is he also a wrestler?"  
"Yes Master."  
"Who?"  
"John…Cena."

Taker tried not to laugh. "I knew I always saw potential in that boy…if only I had known…He was the one you wanted as a pet?"  
"Yes Master Taker."  
"Fine pick. Can you stand yet?"  
"I can try Master."  
Randy slowly begins to move his muscles protesting the movement. Taker steps back as he moves from the bed. "Good, go shower, then I shall explain how things will go…to some point I think you may be quite pleased."  
"Ye-yes Master." Randy turned slowly heading for the master bath stepping into the shower that had been washed clean from earlier.

* * *

Jeff was coming back from his match when he spotted Dave waiting outside his assigned locker room. Jeff knew Dave was normally sharing a locker room with Hunter & Flair if he was around. He stopped wondering what he was doing around there. Dave pushes off the wall looking at him.

"I'm not going to bite Jeff." He told him thinking not yet anyways.  
Jeff takes a look around before moving closer. "What's up Dave?"  
"Came to tell you good job tonight…I wanted to invite you to a small gathering tonight after the show."  
"OK not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why? We aren't exactly buds."  
Dave crossed his arms in front of his chest looking Jeff over. "You know I run with a slightly exclusive club…well we all agree there is something special about you & it's a shame it hasn't been explored before."

"OK…what about Matt?"  
"Jeff you still worried about him, come on he was just holding you back don't you see that?"  
"He hasn't…we are both good together or as singles."  
Dave unfolded his arms reaching a hand to touch Jeff cheek lightly brushing his rainbow streaked hair. "You're the one people want to see Jeff."  
Jeff didn't like the look in Dave's face & quickly yanked away. "Yo man I don't play those type of games." He put his hands up in a defense style. "I don't know what rumors you heard man."

Jeff tried to take a few steps back down the hall but almost faster than he could blink Dave was back on him & had him pinned to a wall, one hand to Jeff's throat the other covering his mouth. Dave's mouth near Jeff's ear. "We don't take kindly to the word no. You have till one in the morning to place a call to the penthouse & request entry. You fail…let's just say your brother may suffer a very bad…accident. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Even restrained Jeff managed a light shake of his head. "Good boy…See you soon." Dave released him & by the time Jeff looked up he was gone.  
"What the hell?" Jeff rubbed his neck before moving to his locker room. Walking in he collapsed onto the bench by his locker.  
"Yo Jeffro you ok?" Matt called to him & he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Um…ah…ya….fine…" He quickly gathered his thing for a quick shower rushing past Matt. Matt thought Jeff was acting odd even for him. He took the liberty & began packing both of their things. Jeff was out in maybe five minutes, that was fast for him.  
"You sure you ok Bro?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"You acting like there a fire at your heels."  
"It's nothing."  
"OK Cool…head to the hotel & grab a few drinks?"

Jeff was just throwing his shirt on as he pulled out his phone looking at the time. It wasn't even 11 yet, but if he was right about Dave's intentions did he want to be drunk? Well maybe if he was drunk he wouldn't remember what he had to do to protect Matt. "Yeah I guess at least one."  
"What you have a date or something?"  
"Or something."  
Matt chuckled as he grabbed his bag. "OK Lover boy let's go." Jeff tried not to feel sick at that statement as he grabbed his own bag & followed Matt to their rental.

Once back at the hotel they dropped their bags at the room first before hitting the bar. Jeff's one drink turned in to three & working on the fourth. Matt once again tried not to get worried. "Bro why don't you come back to the room & sleep everything off? You can explain it to who ever later."  
"No…I..I ne-need to go…"  
"Dude you won't be much of a catch with you like this."  
"I'm fine Mattie I promise."  
"Well at least let me walk with you…make sure you get there ok."  
"No…I…I have this…" He lightly smiled at Matt before he slid some money to cover his tab & then got from his seat heading for the door. He looked back at Matt with a sigh hoping if Matt ever was to find out he would forgive him.

He walked to the house phone looking at the time 12:30, well Dave said by 1 He picked the phone up & rung the penthouse. "It's me…I'm on my way up….OK I understand." Jeff headed for the elevator & hit the button. Stepping on he hit the button for the floor just before the penthouse which you needed a special key for.

The higher the elevator rose the lower he was feeling. He got off & headed for the stairs to walk up the last floor. His hand shook as his hand reached for the handle.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

Meanwhile while the events at the arena were talking place Randy was filled in about the changes that would be taking place within the nest because of this change. He was indeed pleased by some of it, an ice cold gleam to his steel grey eyes. While Randy was showering Taker had placed the call needed to Stephanie. He was mildly shocked & hid his worry well when he was instructed to send Randy to her alone.

Only Taker & Gangrel knew of the McMahon's connection to the Syndicate. Those under them were kept blind to that knowledge. The fact she was to expose them to Randy raised questions in Taker, but as he learned earlier that evening you do not question the eyes & ears of the Syndicate.

Once he told Randy about the changes to the nest he handed him the paper with the room number. "You are to go here." Randy took the paper nodding. "What is expected of me on my arrival, Master?"  
"You are to follow their orders as you do mine."  
"Yes Master, mind I ask how many there are?"  
"I believe that are alone, I was not instructed differently. And be forewarned, it is a female."  
"Yes Master." Randy was dressed in tight dark was jeans & a heather grey tee shirt. He bowed lightly to Taker before leaving the penthouse & headed down the single floor taking the steps instead of waiting for the elevator.

He made his way down the hall before knocking. The door opened & he waited with his eyes lowered. "Come in Randy." He thought he recognized the voice, but he did not react to it as he walked into the room. He heard as she shut the door & walked around him, her high heels tapping lightly on the tile in the entry. "Relax I am not as bad as you may think."  
"Yes Mi-mistress?"  
"Hmm I see he has told you some…come." She walked more into the room & Randy followed her. "Proper respect it fine, but you don't need to grovel Randy."

"Of course Mistress."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Not as well as I would hope, Mistress."  
"You don't need to use the title with ever response."  
"I understand."  
"Do I make you nervous?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"A few thi-things…I am told to follow your orders as I do my Master's, I do not know yet what it is you wish of me…I am a bit…um…arkward se-serving fe-females."

He hears the faintest of laughs. "Relax Randy, it is actually me who is to help you."  
"I don't think I understand."  
She tries not to laugh. "Maybe it would have been easier if I had you speak to my brother instead."  
"I am lost Mistress."  
"Randy I am sure even without looking at my face you figured who I am."  
"I…I believe so."

"Good look at me then." Randy hesitates lifting his head & indeed he sees the face he was expecting.  
"You…you and Sh-Shane are al…" She raises a hand to stop him.  
"We are not vampires…and I am sure you can tell being near me we are not Lycans either. We are human…but we have been raised from birth to serve the Syndicate members. We are the go betweens from them to the leaders of the different nests & packs. You must not mention this to anyone besides Taker himself."

"Why would the Syndicate use hu..humans." Randy closed his eyes raising hand to his head. "Ne-never mind." He cringed "Wh-what the…"  
"Randy sit…relax." He opened his eyes trying to look but he felt he was in a fog, the steel grey looked almost white.  
"Wh-what's happening…" His voice sounded like it was in the same daze.  
"Something in you answered your own question."  
"Ye-yes…" Her closed his eyes a shake of his head as he almost stumbled.

Stephanie moved towards him to steady him. "You are weak & changes are still coming." She moved one hand to sweep her hair away from her neck. "Here feed…careful though in our training our blood grows strong."  
Randy slowly took a hold of her before he brought his lips to her neck, taking in a faintly alluring scent she seemed to put of to her. His lips trialed her skin finding its mark before he bit.

The tiniest of gasps passed Stephanie's lips. Granted this was far from the first time she has been fed from, but something within the bite she had to fight her mind from clouding over.  
"Th-that's enough Randy." She almost whispered. He pulled back a lick of his lips after he licked over the marks. He then guided Stephanie to sit.

"Thank you." He told her.  
She lightly nodded. "You may come see me if you feel you really need to." She worked to focus herself looking at him. "Just as your mind answered your question for you…trust that inner voice…I know it may scare you at times…but trust it…I still do not know why you were given that gift…I still do not know what the Syndicate has planned for you in time…but they must have something in mind for you, something in mind from the time you were shot."

"I understand."  
"Now go back to him…the rest should be returning soon…we can talk more later."  
"Of course…good evening Mistress." Randy turned leaving the suite & making the walk back up to the penthouse. Walking in he found Taker in the over stuffed chair.  
"I take all went well?"  
"Yes Master."  
"Good…go get changed, I laid something out for you in my room."  
"As you wish Master."

Randy turned walking into the bedroom. He was expecting there to be nothing, or something minimal. He was almost surprised to see black dress slacks, a rich purple dress shirt, resting on the shirt was a black tie & on that was a small black box. Randy picked it up opening it. Inside was a silver bar tie clip, in the middle of it was inlay of onyx a small version of his cross. There was also a set of cuff links that matched the tie clip, but instead of bars of silver they were squares of silver with the small inlay of onyx.

He proceeded to get dressed & that is when he noticed the shirt had French cuffs to have holes for the cuff links. He smoothed everything over slipping the tie on last & then the jewelry. He walked back out & over towards Taker.  
"I hope everything is to your liking Master."  
"Yes…I never knew what compelled me to keep a second set made…but it suits you quite well."  
"Thank you Master."

Taker heard the elevator door opening. "Behind my seat for now Randy."  
"Yes Master." Randy moved to stand behind the chair. He rested his hands on the back of the chair & to his surprise Taker reached a hand back touching one of his in an almost comforting manner.

Taker lowered his hand before the others entered the room. He noticed it was just the three of them. "Was there a problem?"  
"No Master…he should be joining us later…I felt the arena could cause issues is he drifted into a slumber." Dave told him. "I see he finally decided to join us, Come here." Dave gestured towards Randy.

"I think not." Randy told him.  
Dave slowly stood up. "You dare refuse a direct order of a superior?"  
"Not at all…" He gave a faint smile. "But you have our stations confused."  
"What?"  
"I didn't stumble on me words. If anyone is to be following orders it is you."

Dave slowly began to growl.  
"SIT!" Taker told Dave & the large man looked at him in shock.  
"This must be some sort of joke…Master?"  
"I said be seated."  
Dave slowly sat down. "Master what is going on?"  
"Simply? Seems certain information was kept from us…more detailed information of Randy's ascension from whelp to a full blood. With that knowledge it seem you were too weak to complete the task."

"WHAT!?" Dave yelled with a growl as he stood up. "You calling me weak com-compared to…HIM!?"  
"That is exactly what I am saying & you dare raise your voice or temper towards me you will regret it…now sit!"  
Dave took a deep breath lowering back into his seat his eyes shifting like cold daggers towards Randy.

"That explain some of the finery I take it?" Ric asked in a cool demeanor.  
"Yes. Glad someone pay attention."  
"Well they are partly hidden Master."  
"Good point." Taker raised a hand motioning Randy to move. Randy slowly stepped around the chair.  
"Hmm are they the same set?"  
"Yes."  
Ric smiled offering a nod to Randy. "Treat them well…I wore then for many years myself before it was decided I needed a finer pair. In case you were not aware, yes they are sterling….I came a little to close to a few wolves before while wearing them."

"Yes sir." Randy replied with a nod.  
"So what does this mean for us?" Hunter asked with a hint of caution.  
"Simple Randy is now your superior." Hunter tried not to shutter seeing the ice stare he was getting from Randy the cold smile passing his lips.  
"You think I am going to take orders from him?! You are joking." Dave told him through gritted teeth.  
"You will if I think you are even worth my breath." Randy told him.  
"Like to see you try it."

Randy started to make a move toward Dave & Dave stood up. "Stand down, now." Taker ordered & Randy stopped on a dime.  
"Yes Master."  
"If you can not follow rules yourself how can we expect you to properly train a new whelp?"  
"Master you can't be serious."  
"You questioning me now?"  
"Of course not, but the wheels are in motion."  
"Maybe I will wish Hunter a second chance."  
Dave growled deep with in his chest before he heard the phone ring. Dave stood to answer it. He returned a moment later. "He is on his way up I will meet him by the stairs."

"Very well." Taker brushed him away to a wave of his hand.  
"Something isn't right." Randy said almost in a whisper.  
"What is that?" Taker asked him.  
Randy shook his head. "I do-don't know…something isn't right here…" Randy closed his eyes rubbing them. "No-not again."  
"Not what again?" Ric asked sounding concerned.

"Do-don't le-let it ta-take pl-place." Randy seemed to wobble slightly, his voice sounded faintly distant even when right in front of them.  
"Ric help him to a seat." Taker instructed, Ric nodded & stood up moving to Randy carefully as he touched him moving him to a seat.  
"He…he is no-not a su-suitable ca-can-candidate…mu-ust not let it take place…" Randy groaned in pain holding his head.

Taker slowly stood up moving to Randy. "Look at me."  
"Hurts…" Randy groaned. "Stop him...stop him…"  
Taker looked at Hunter. "Go find what is keeping them so long…if he has way laid them joining us make sure he does not turn the boy."  
"Yes Master." Hunter stood up moving to the entry of the penthouse to search for Dave.

Taker reached a hand out touching Randy's face. "Open your eyes for me…"  
Randy slowly lifted his head opening his eyes, instead of steel grey they appeared clouded over in white, like Taker's eyes are in the ring or when one is blinded.  
"What in hell?" Ric asked.  
"What will happen if he is changed?"  
"Sick…sick….wo-won't last…destruction of him…ex-exposure of us…"  
"Ric."  
"On it Master." Ric took off as well.  
Taker lowered to a knee in front of Randy seeing as the younger man continues to peer ahead. "Randy…Randy…how you see this…are we the ones that destroy him to guard ourselves?"  
"No…no…vices…vices wou-would be his undoing…." Randy cringed slumping forward his eyes closing.

Taker caught him within his arms. "Randy!…come on." He growled as he stood up lifting the younger vampire. Taker could tell life was still within him, but he stayed limp in his arms. He heard as the others approached. Jeff looked worried when he saw Taker in the room.

"Seems there was a misunderstanding Jeff…please relax & enjoy our hospitality."  
He then looks at the three members. "No extra liberties gentlemen."  
"But Taker?!" Dave started.  
"You heard me." Taker turned carrying Randy into the one bedroom. He removed the shoes after he laid him down & then returned to the main room.

"I am very sorry if Dave scared you at the arena." Taker addressed Jeff when he came back into the room.  
"Um…yeah…it's fine…"  
"You look tired…please…do not stay on our account."  
"Um…ok…" Jeff blinked a few times heading for the elevator leaving.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dave yelled at Taker. Taker slowly walked towards him.  
"He is NOT to be touched!"  
"What you find out he is under guard after all?" Hunter asked. "Or this has something to do with Randy?"  
"You letting him dictate your actions?" Dave grumbled.  
"Did you not see how drunk that boy was?"  
"So what…we fed from drunks before."  
"Yes but you ever embrace one?" Ric said. "I heard rumors that as you are in mortal life so you will be in your vampire one."  
"OK so I just catch him at the arena after all."  
"NO." Taker snapped. "If he is brought in the nest he will not keep our laws. Leave him alone."  
"Yes Master." Dave growls before turning to head into his room.

"What happened?" Hunter asked. "Why was Randy passed out when we came back?"  
"Not fully sure…it is as if he had gained a second sight…but using it drains him."  
"And he has no control over it?"  
"It doesn't appear so."  
"What did he tell you?"  
"That us changing Jeff would be a waste…he said about sick…I don't know if he meant Jeff or Dave. That Jeff would end up dead from his vices."

"Sort of makes sense." Ric told them. "It is at least rumored Jeff uses drugs…well since drugs have little to no effect on us…he may have continued to use them & not getting the results he wanted only used more till it either destroyed his mind or body. That indeed would have been a waste to us."

"It is quite alright men, we will be gaining a whelp soon enough…hopefully anyways." Taker told them.  
"Who? If you don't mind my asking." Hunter inquired.  
"Seems the same time Randy became full blood…he also became a creator."  
"WHAT!? Um Sorry Master…"  
"Yes, quite a shock…"  
"How is that possible?"  
"I was not filled all the details, Hunter…I only know he has been under our nose quite a while…I was hoping Randy would try to retrieve him tonight. I do not see that as the case in his current condition."

"And who is he?"  
"John Cena." Hunter tried to hide his shock. "Yes I know you already know of this man."  
"Yes, but I had no clue he was one of us…"  
"Yes it seems Gangrel's underlings did well in hiding him from us. Let us retire for now."  
"Yes Master." Hunter told him with a bow before retiring to a room. Ric did the same following Hunter as his room had two beds.

Taker turned heading into his bed room seeing as Randy laid there still passed out, maybe now it was just asleep as he had moved. Taker walked to the bed sitting down on the side of it.  
"Randy?"  
The younger man gave a faint mumbled his voice faintly dreamy. "Ye-yes Ma-Master."  
"You feeling any better?"  
"Yes Master."  
"You feel you can get changed for bed."  
"Of course Master." Randy slowly turned towards the other side of the bed. He was slow to move & could feel Taker's eyes on him. "So-sorry Master for not being ready for you."  
"I want nothing from you tonight besides you being comfortable by my side."

"Ye-yes Master." Randy was unsure if he could believe his words, the abusive treatment he was on the end of for the last year. He removed the jewelry placing it back within the black storage box & removed tie & started to unbutton his shirt. Taker had already removed the boots & was removing his jeans as he watched the younger man.

Taker watched as Randy slid the shirt off his shoulders, a low growl of approval came from the larger man. A lick of his lips as he trailed a hand down his body to palm his growing erection. Randy tried not to shutter. "You sure there is nothing I can do for you Master."  
A low rumble from within Taker's chest. "Trust me…there is plenty I can wish from you…" Taker moved to sit on the end of the bed watching the young man as he worked with his pants. "Come here."

"Ye-yes Master." Randy turned walking towards the bed. Before he could even begin to lower to his knees Taker grabbed him by the waist.  
"Not yet."  
"Yes Master." He tried to hide his fear as Taker moved his hands to finish unfasten then unzip the suit trousers. Taker took in the richness of his skin as he slid the pants over his as & down his legs. Taker slowly stood up bringing their body flush with each other. Entering his personal space Randy took a step back & lowered his head.

"Wh-where do you wish me Master?"  
"Hmmm your memory must be short tonight. I wish you back in the bed as you were."  
"Yes Master." Randy slowly moved around the bed, he was expecting to be ordered to the floor as he had many times before. If he was lucky a blanket to wrap around him, being generous he would be curled at the foot of the bed. To be told to share the bed was unheard of by any of them except Hunter & that was out side of the other's view. Taker made his way to the other side of the bed pulling the blanket down before climbing under them. His hands behind his head as he laid on his back closing his eyes.

Randy was unsure how long he stayed awake waiting for some order to come from his Master, but all he was met with was a low rhythmic rumble of the older man as he rested. Finally randy allowed himself to drift in to an unsteady rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

Sometime during the night Randy had moved closer to Taker. The larger man took one hand from under his head & wrapped it lightly around the younger man's shoulders. He closed his eyes again as he felt the younger man almost mold to the side of his body. Their slow breath soon mirrored each other as Taker drifted back off.

Randy had one arm draped over Taker's bare chest. His fingers began to trace Taker's chest as he still appeared asleep. Who could say for sure who it was his mind was picturing. Taker gave a low rumble from his chest feeling the teasing touches when Randy's hand had reached one of Taker's nipples.

"Seems someone is in a mood this morning." He lightly spoke, but it was enough to shake Randy from whatever place his mind was. His eyes sprung open & he quickly pulled his hand away & tried to roll away from Taker till the larger man tightened his grip. Fear etched in Randy's eyes. He then quickly lowered his eyes.  
"Sorry Master…so sorry…pl-please…I-I-I di-didn't mean to…."  
Taker released Randy & propped himself up on his elbows. "Mean to what Randy?"  
"To-touch you wi-without permission."

Taker gives a smile that it can't be told if it was warming or menacing. He props himself on one elbow turning slightly. "Give me your hand Randy." He held his free hand out. Randy's hand almost shakes as he held it out, he is just wondering what punishment his Master will give him for such a thing. Taker takes his hand & brings it back to his chest. "Permission granted."  
"What you wish me to do for you Master?"  
"What ever you wish…"  
"Really Master?"  
"Yes…was nice to wake up that way."

"OK Master." Randy moved his body to get more comfortable as he allowed his hand to trail Taker's body. Taker laid back down tucking both hands under his head again as he felt the hand tracing his body again. "Anything Master?"  
"Yes…" Taker shifted a bit as the blanket was rubbing over his lower body. Taker felt as Randy shifted on the bed sliding his hand to the far nipple as he swirled his tongue around the closer one. Low rumbles started deep in Taker's chest. He felt as Randy moved the hand from his chest to strip the blanket off of them both.

Taker allowed a low gasp pass his lips as Randy moved his lips down over his body till they reached the still hardening member. His tongue flicked at the head before he went to work taking it into his wet mouth. Taker gave a satisfied moan loving not needing to issue orders for a change. Randy began to fondle Taker's balls as he slurped up & down his shaft. Taker's moans grew as he sifted so he could lean up to watch the hungry young man. Randy moaned slightly as he moved his body to kneel leaned over him as he continued to feast.

Randy didn't know why now was different…why now he craved to taste his Master's flesh, his essence if he would be so permitted. The tiny traces he was getting drove him hot. The moans from Randy were almost pained whimpers. Randy pulled his lips off Taker's body & made his way back up his body. As he moved he moved his body on top of Taker's his lips trailing to Taker's neck, as he reached his lips he stopped, fear began to creep back into his body.

Taker took a hand placing it behind the younger mans head pulling him down into a searing kiss, Taker's tongue was easy to dominate Randy's. Randy moaned as he was grinding both their cocks between them. He pulled from the kiss as he moved on his knees. His eyes hit Takers for just a moment but then quickly lowered them. He braced on hand on his Master's chest as the other reached behind him to grasp Taker's cock giving it slow strokes before he attempted to impale himself down on it.

Pained sounds passed his lips, something in him craved it…wanted it…he didn't care. His eyes were closed to try to block the pain but he could feel Taker moving, was he displeased? Taker pushed himself to sit up placing his arms around Randy to steady him. "Take your time…I am not going anywhere." He rumbled softly in Randy's ear. Randy relaxed a little as he finished working his way down.  
"S-so big Ma-Master." Randy moaned as he finally got seated. He hooked his arms around Taker not even fully thinking as he began to ride the larger man. Groans passing both mouths as Randy began to loosen more & bounce harder & faster.

"You so hot like that…fuck take me all in your hot, tight ass." Taker moaned as he gripped into Randy. "That's it take all of me…fuck…ride me hard…fuck ya…"  
My god…Master…Ooooo" Randy moaned almost resting his head on Taker's shoulder. "So good Master…so good…." He rough voice dripping with strained cries of pleasure yet torment at the same time. He heard as Taker grunted, shock hit his system as he felt one of Taker's large hand wrapping itself around his straining member.

"Oh Master…pl-please…please…please…"  
"I want you to….I want you to paint our bodies….so hot around me…almost there…come for me." Taker growled in his ear. Randy's head went back as he came. He splattered the space between their chest coating each slightly as well as Taker's hand. Taker grunted as he moved to hold Randy to help bounce him a few more times before Taker reached his own climax filling Randy to the brim.

Taker roll till they were both on their side before he pulled out of Randy's body with a shutter. "You can open your eyes."  
Randy did but kept them lowered. "Was go-good Master?"  
Taker took his clean hand brushing Randy's face. "Yes was good…" He saw Randy's eyes trying to close again. "Rest now, we clean later."  
"Ye-yes Ma-Master."  
Taker held him close as they rested a few more hours.

They got up later to shower Randy was puzzled when told to dress how he would wish for the day. He started to think if he knew this is what it would take to not be constantly abused by his Master he would have found some way to have Hunter denounce him before. He sighed with a hint of sadness, then his eyes got cold with anger remembering why Hunter had done it…to protect a wolf.

"What is it?" Taker asked looking as Randy was combing his short hair in a mirror.  
"It's nothing Master."  
"Your face reads other wise."  
"I am just displeased that Hunter would toss me aside like that after so long…"  
"You have any clue why? I have not seen you ever disobey him. Even if you may not have wished it you obeyed everyone without question at least for the last year since you been in my presence."

"Yes Master…He has been keeping a pet." Randy did not lower his head at all as he continued grooming, his voice held a hint of malice & no regret as he spoke.  
"Oh? Do you know who?"  
"No Master. I just know Dave knew of this…they kept it from you for some reason even though at this point as full bloods it would normally be approved."  
Taker gave a low growl. "He forsake his child for a human?"  
"No Master."  
"Explain…you said a pet."  
"Yes Master…a wolf."

"What!? I know there is one around…you telling me they know who it is & Hunter is…" Taker looked like he was about to be ill. "He is mating with it?"  
"From what I have overheard…yes Master."  
"I see…" Taker walked over resting his hands resting them on Randy's shoulders. The young man looked at Taker's eyes in the reflection, but then lowered them. "Go out for a few hours while I talk with Hunter. Go find & bring your child back where he belongs."  
"You know the ones watching him will wish…compensation."

"Do as you see fit."  
"Yes Master." Taker removed his hands allowing Randy to move away to finish getting ready before he headed out. Once everything was gathered he headed out. He bid good bye to Ric, but hardly a word to the others.  
"Oh teacher's pet thinks he is too good for us now." Dave scowled.  
"I suggest you be quite Batista…then again that is part of the problem." Taker told him walking into the room.  
Dave gave a small growl lowering his head. "Sorry Master." he can't believe he got caught.

Taker moved taking his seat looking the three of them over. "Ric?"  
"Ye Master."  
"Go find out what Vince has on schedule for us for the next pocket of time."  
"Um, yes Master." Ric stood up grabbing his suit coat heading for the door. Something in his gut told him it was a menial task just to get him out-of-the-way for what ever was going to take place to one of his boys…if not both.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
(OK you little sickos...I was not going to write what Taker did to Hunter & Dave...but since enough of you asked...here you go.)**

Hunter looked up from where he was reading the paper. He knew the dark look to his Master's face well. He didn't know if he should say something or not as Taker remained in the door way. His eyes slowly shifting between him & Dave, Hunter wondered what he was looking for. Taker slowly made a few steps into the main room he was dressed just in black jeans, barefoot his stride hardly held sound.

Taker's hair was cut short at this point, but he still wore a black bandana tied around his forehead. Hunter set the paper side & swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Something wrong Master?"  
Taker sifted his eyes in his direction. A faint sucking on his teeth as he debated to speak to let him stew more. Dave seemed to not be worried, just pissed he was scolded for his comment about Randy.

"Is there anything either of you wish to tell me?"  
There was silence for a moment as Dave finally looked in Taker's direction. "No Master." he grumbled.  
"Like what Master?"  
Taker slowly shook his head as he flexed his hands. He looks down at them, then back at the two men. "Seems there has been some dealings behind closed doors, dealings with out my knowledge."

He rubs his hands together then lowers them. "Hunter why did you wish to denounce Randy as your own?"  
"It was to make training of our new member easier."  
"I don't believe that Hunter. You would have no reason to counter Dave's orders when it came to Randy's training of a new member…so it would not have been needed…" Taker flexes his hand slowly not making a full fist with it, but the nails on the tips change faintly. "I give you both one more chance to come clean."

Hunter shakes his head. Dave just faintly gives a shrug. "Very well….Stand both of you…" The men did so, Hunter tried to hide his fear. "Before me, turn, kneel & remove your shirts."  
Hunter slowly walked over, Dave seems to stall.  
"Do we even get to hear what we have done to earn this?" Dave asked a low growl to his tone.

"Do I need a reason…get over here."  
"No Master…of course not." Hunter was already in position as Dave walked over removing his shirt kneeling next to Hunter. Taker removed the wide leather belt from his jeans. Folding it he snapped it soundly. Neither man flinched as the sound echoed in the room. Taker started with the flat of the belt hitting each man soundly across the back & shoulders quite a few times.

The first few strikes neither man mad a sound. That lasted till Taker turned the belt allowing the metal buckle to strike flesh raising welts to their skin. The harder hits finally caused the men to begin to jerk. Taker dropped the belt aside walking closer to the two men. He grasped each man by the shoulder his claw like nails gripping flesh.  
"You sure you two still have nothing to say to me?"  
"What more could you do to us?" Dave asked through gritted teeth.  
"Foolish boy…You should no by now I am just starting." He turned his focus toward Hunter. "Well?"  
"NO…No Master…" His grip tightens before he lets go.

"You both strip then return to your knees." Taker turned leaving to his room. They could hear as Taker walk away. Hunter did as instructed even as Dave stalled again. He knew he was staying silent to protect Shawn…he had no clue what Dave's game was, why was he trying to anger their Master. Hunter lowered back to his knees his head lowered.

Taker returned as Dave was still removing his underwear. "You need instruction on that as well Dave?"  
"No Master." Dave finished & knelt back down, the pain through his back he had to wonder how deformed his tattoo would be once the skin healed.  
Taker walked around dropping a small black pouch in the floor near Hunter. "Hunter, I want to you strap him." Taker told him as he walked away. He turned walking to a chair to sit facing the two men in front of him.

Hunter carefully picked up the bag opening it seeing an adjustable leather cock ring. He took a breath before pulling it out.  
"Si…Master please." Dave spoke.  
"No pleas Dave you will stay there & allow him to place it on you."  
"Yes Master." Taker knew the two barely stood each other & to place them in that close contact would be agonizing to them both.  
Hunter grimaced as he reached to touch Dave to slip the device on.  
"Make sure it is on properly…we don't want to castrate him." Taker spoke in a cold tone as he watched.

Once Hunter had done as instructed he felt he couldn't move his hands fast enough away from Dave's still limp member.  
"Good…but don't think either of you are done." Taker gave a cold grin. "I know of the pet you both have hidden from me."  
"Please Master I had to…" Dave called out while Hunter just lowered his head.  
"You only had to until you decided to blackmail Hunter. Isn't that right?"  
"Ye-yes Master…please I am sorry…."  
"Not accepted…I gave you both numerous times to confess…Your punishment are still just starting…"

"Master yes I am sorry I did not tell you of my new pet." Hunter started. "But they are nothing new."  
"NO! The new part of the fact is it a mangy fleabag. Who is it?"  
"Does it matter Master?"  
"Guess not, but I will find him in time."  
"Do-don't forget the tr-treaty Master."  
"I know that!" Taker growled. "But since you with to conspire with them…you be treated as such. Move over & begin to suck him off."

Hunter gulped as he moved to his hands & knees in front of Dave. He cringed as he stuck his tongue out to lick the length of Dave's shaft. Dave gave a grunt as Hunter finally worked the head into his mouth.  
"Get him nice & good…you are not to stop till he spills his essence in your mouth…And do not swallow…I want to see the fruit of your efforts."

"Bu-But Ma-Master…" Dave groaned. "Th-the ring…"  
Taker gave a cold laugh as he leaned back in the chair crossing his legs. "You can still cum Dave…it will just take longer."  
"Oh Fuck." Dave growled.  
"Neither of you are to touch Hunter in any way…just stay as you are & take every moment of it." The whole event was long & dragged out before Dave finally came. He could not stay up anymore falling back from Hunter.

Hunter raised back to his knees. Turning he opened his mouth to allow Taker to see he had indeed competed the task. "You may feed Dave his own essence." Both men tried to hide their look of disgust as Hunter crawled his way to where Dave now laid. Hunter brought his lips near Dave's lips, the slightly larger man parted his lips allowing Hunter to do as instructed. He quickly swallowed & then tried to sit up.

Dave's eyes were unreadable of hate, disgust, maybe a hint of shame. "You may remove the device now Dave."  
"Thank you Master." Dave could not wait to unsnap the leather strap the held his manhood prisoner.  
"Till further notice you both will live life as a whelp…"  
"Master…" Dave started then felt best to shut his lips.  
"The only difference really is that you will both feed as a whelp…ALL THE WAY DOWN!" The cold smile passed his lips again. "Animal blood…"

Dave felt as if he could be sick hearing he would need to go back to animal blood…not even sexual essence.  
"You know what that will do to us Master?" Hunter asked.  
"Yes try to train you both all over again. Second difference…you are not to play with our new whelp without permission from myself or Randy first."  
"It will make us both weak."  
"Still stronger than most humans so don't quibble. You will manage."

Taker stood up & moved over picking up the items. He then looked at Hunter. "I was going to toss you out of the nest…as you tried to do to Randy for your darling Mutt. I feel that would only be rewarding you by letting you go to him…" Taker began to walk away from them. "I find out you been anywhere around him…I will pull your fangs…then when I find who he is…" He gave a cold laugh…"Ever see what silver ingested can do to them?"  
"Master no please….I promise I won't….just let me see him once more…allow me one time…just one time so I may tell him."

Taker stops his walking as if debating Hunter request. He doesn't look at Hunter. "Next city… go see him…tell him you two are through….You are not to touch him…you lay a hand on him…or he you…I will consider it an attack. You understand me?"  
"Ye-Yes Master."  
"No go get clean the both of you. The others should return shortly."  
They slowly stood up Dave headed for the master bath while Hunter moved to the smaller one.

Taker went to place the bag away before he moved to the main room to wait for Ric & Randy's return.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

Randy stood outside the door. He could already feel his insides twisting in knots. Part of his anticipating this day, but at the same time dreading it. His Master knew thought & he could not deny a command. Taker would have been fully in his rights to have severely punished him for his deception. He couldn't walk away now, if he didn't bring John back he knew he would be made to pay & Taker would have just cornered John at the next show.

He knocked on the door & waited. At first he wondered if they were out, but he knocked again. He could faintly hear voices on the other side. "I hear you guys…open the door." The voices grew louder a moment then silent. "Open this door now…I'll wait all day if I must…" He knocked again before leaning against the wall tilting his head towards the door. "You know I very easily can get this door to open…but I know you two don't want that to happen. It will make me very unhappy to lower to such means. I am slowly loosing my patients."

Just as he was starting to open his mouth the door finally opened. "Let's not be hasty." Christian told him with a smile. Randy moved from the wall & turned to face him.  
"So you going to let me in?"  
"Um…that wise buddy?"  
"I'm not your buddy. I am here to handle business."  
Christian didn't know why something about him was different but he couldn't place what it was. The faint air of confidence after he was made full blood seemed to have grown more over the last year.

"Um…ya…sure." He moved aside & stepped into the room looking around.  
"Where they hiding?"  
"Their out." Christian told him shutting the door.  
"I heard their voices."  
"You heard the TV."  
"Don't try that one…you know not that I don't need to worry of outsiders hearing me, I can still very easily issue the command."  
"Randy come on think this over. You can't give then take…then give it again…that isn't fair to him."

Randy slowly turned his head looking at him. A cold look washed over his eyes. "Fair to John…or fair to the two of you?" Christian felt a cold chill sweep over him making him shutter. "Also who said I was going to give him back. It's John time to come back where he belongs."  
"What about Taker?"  
"He knows of him…"  
"You told!"  
"He found out I am a creator…he ordered the name from my lips. Now where is he…Edge either freely returns him to my side or I will force my hand."

"That's not needed." Came Edge's voice in a low tone from the bathroom door.  
"Bro…" Christian started till Edge raised his hand.  
"He has been more than lenient." Edge spoke in a slightly sad tone. "He could have come for John at any time since we brought him here. After last night we both know deep down this is right."  
Randy turned now looking at Edge. "What happened last night?"  
"Well it was actually more like during the day…before the arena. He…well he started freaking that he had to find you. He…well he then passed out. It was a short time…well depending on what you call short…he came to before we had to leave. He seems fine now."

"Where is he though?"  
"Where he spends most of his free time when it isn't with us." Edge gives a faint knowing smirk. "Down in the gym."  
"Thanks…"  
"I'll go down with you…please."  
"OK…"  
Edge headed towards him & they headed out. They got down to the gym & as normal John was working on some free weights. Even if the weight seemed to hardly affect him he always felt more at ease in a gym than anywhere else.

Randy stood in the door way watching him a few moments. He lowered his voice to prevent others from hearing them. "Is he still…well?"  
"Yes, we would not have changed that without alerting you…even though it would have made some hunts the last year easier of he could have taken part in our festivities."  
"Understood…but I am sure so do you."  
"Yes."

Edge walked over to John drawing his attention. Randy watched when John turned his head looking at him. John's eyes were hard to read if he was pleased, worried or sad. He moved to set the weights back before walking with Edge over towards Randy.  
"Hey." He said sort of low.  
"Hey there." Randy replied. "Let's head back for you room ok Edge?"  
"Um…yeah…sure thing." The three headed for the elevator & back up to the room.

They walked back into the room the moment John came through the door his eyes lowered. Randy saw the change & gave a faint nod. "Please get Gangrel on the line, speaker of possible."  
Edge gave a sigh. "Sure thing." He walked over grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand & started to look through his contacts. Randy walked closer to where John was, a placed a hand on his shoulder feeling him tense.

"Relax…" Randy whispered a he leaned near him. "No mater what they wish to do to you, you must stay relaxed. Understood?"  
John nodded till Randy firmly squeezed his shoulder a low growl to his voice. "Say it…"  
"Yes sir." Randy closed his eyes taking in that beautiful sound now lightly rubbing his shoulder.  
"Good."

"Randy." Edge called over. Randy opened his eyes looking. Edge motioned to the phone.  
"Speaker?"  
_'Yes it's on speaker Randy…it's been long…how has it been?'_ Gangrel's voice comes over the line.  
"Interesting to say the least. I have Edge contact you so I can inform you that while I thank you all for looking after John for me…it is time for him to join his proper nest."  
_'You sure of that choice, has things changed?'_  
"Yes, but not in a way you may be expecting…I do not know how much of a factor it will have on John…I won't lie he may still be in for rough training as a whelp under Master Taker."

_'OK so what has changed?'_  
"I am now second in the line beside Ric."  
_'WHAT? How?'_  
"I do not know the proper term for it…being brought back into the fold…Hunter denounced me as his…I was suppose to become Dave's but something went wrong & Master Taker stepped in."  
_'I have heard rumors of such acts taking place within a nest when the creator is killed so that the childe does not gain a feeling of being lost within the nest. I did not know if they were true or not…nor it happening while the original creator still lived.'_

"I assure you it is real…it nearly killed me because Dave was too weak to handle his part." Randy cringed a brief moment closing his eyes. "Just now formally I am reclaiming that which is mine." His voice held a distant quality. Causing Edge & Christian to look in his direction. John may have cocked his head in Randy's direction, but did not lift his eyes to look.

_'Acknowledged…John was a pleasure having you among us while we did…treat your proper Masters well.'_  
"Thank you Gangrel Sir."  
_'I will speak with you two later.'_  
"Yes sir." They both answered still watching Randy as Edge hung up.  
"Randy you ok?" Edge asked unsure if he should move.  
"I…I will be…" His voice sounded a little more normal. He slowly opened his eyes. "Nothing personal…but I need to watch what I share of my nests workings."  
"What they have bug on you or something…it shocked you?"

"No…I can't fully explain it. I don't fully know it myself. Please just leave it at that."  
"OK Randy…so um…" Edge tried to give a faint smile with a lick of his lips.  
Randy got a faint smirk to his lips. "You wonder if I taste any different don't you."  
"An expected curiosity don't you think?"  
"I guess. I rather feel John around me…but that can wait…I have all the time for that now…" He runs his hands over John's arm slowly. "Don't I?"  
"Yes sir." John answered low, but his body twitched faintly with the anticipation.

Randy steps away from John & over towards the brothers. "You think the bed can handle all of us?"  
"Um...all?"  
"Well I am sure your brother helped some with John's care didn't he?" Randy slowly trailed his fingers down Edge's chest getting the older man to lightly suck his breath in.  
"Well…ya…"

"And you wouldn't turn down what may be a last time with John partaking would you."  
"Um….no…" Edge was unsure why he was having a hard time looking Randy in the eyes now…even before they were told he is even rank with them or even above them…Randy just seemed to exude something that wanted to command respect. "Well depending how we lay…we should fit…weight…unsure…held the three of us…" Edge shuttered as Randy worked his shirt free letting his fingers ghost across Edge's stomach. Randy leaned forward playfully nipping as Edge's neck granting him a satisfied shutter.

Randy then stepped back & began removing his own t-shirt. "Well you two want to join us?" He aimed towards Christian & John.  
"If it is ok Sir…" John spoke.  
"Yes…now strip & come over here."  
"Yes sir." John kept his eyes low as he stripped from the tank top he was in as well as the basketball shorts he was working out in. He made his way over to Randy.

"Go ahead." Randy told him as if reading his mind. John lowered to his knees in front of Randy & started to unfasten his jeans opening them for him. Edge hated watching this, but he knew this day would come…while John so quickly seemed to fall into utter submission before Randy, John also had an unseen sense of calm…as if he knew he belonged there. John lowered the pants for Randy as the brothers watched. Christian was already undressing himself, as Edge seemed more captivated by the show. Once Randy was fully stripped John stayed kneeling in front of him. "I'll let you know if you do something wrong Johnny…for now you have free reign."

"Yes sir." John slowly moved placing his hands on each of Randy's hips. Leaning forward he placed his lips to the front of one hip, then the other. Then a lingering kiss to Randy's stomach. He lowered his lips kissing the tip of Randy's growing member. A low growl from within Randy's throat.  
"Not to much…remember that is promised right now." John pulled back before he could barely get the head past his lips.

"Yes Sir…of course…sorry…"  
"Nothing to be sorry of." Randy moved his hands to take John's. He guided him to stand then leaned to whisper in his ear. John slowly nodded as he listened. Randy then let go moving to the bed & climbing on to prop himself again the headboard a pillow behind him. "Well Edge…you going to wait all day?" Randy lightly chuckled as the older blond shook himself from the trance he seemed to be in.

"Sorry…just taking in your words…last time?"  
"I said maybe…Master Taker will have the final word about if John can play outside of the nest or not…"  
Edge nodded as he finished stripping down. He made his way across the rest of the room the join Randy on the bed. "So I have time to explore a little…or just down to business?"  
Randy seemed to debate a moment. "You can explore a little."  
"Nice." He climbed his way almost next to Randy & began to kiss along his chest, his teeth lightly scrapping at the darkened flesh of his nipples.

Randy drew a slow intake of air as he tangled one hand within Edge's hair. Edge took his one hand trailing it down Randy's body till he could wrap around his shaft & slowly stroke it. Randy closed his eyes tilting his head back. Randy gave a low throaty growl as he felt a set of lips descend on his. Also a hand smaller than Edge's teasing his other nipple. Smaller so he knew it had to be Christian.

He took his other hand fisting it in Christian's golden locks taking over the kiss slipping his tongue into his warm mouth. Christian couldn't help but give a faint moaning whimper as he felt his mouth getting ravaged. He had a feeling there was no point even fight against Randy. If his claims were right Randy easily was stronger. Edge gave a throaty moan. Randy faintly smirked against Christian's lips having a clue why.

Randy had instructed John to orally pleasure Edge while he was being tended to.  
"God John…" Edge pulled back just long enough to faintly praise. Randy lightly applied pressure on Edge's head to guide him downward. It was a slow erotic dance of Edge gliding down Randy's body the same time John worked his own magic. Randy moaned against Christian's lips once Edge reached his goal & slowly licked at the dripping head. He then wrapped his lips around it lightly sucking as he lowered deeper on it. Randy kept his hand tangled in Edge's hair, but allowed the older man to control the pace for now.

Low growl like moans came from Randy as he could feel Edge moaning as he was getting his own blow job from John. He loosened his grip on Christian's head to allow both of them to get a better gasp of breath. Steel grey eyes hit rich browns for just a moment before they lowered. He pulled Christian back in close to whisper to him. The older man nodded as Randy moved his hand away. He just tilted his head back allowing the groans to come more freely as Edge was working a slow rate, but felt so good. John's body was half twisted so he was on his side while feasting on Edge's member. Christian moved down by him & slowly worked John to maneuver him on to his knees & moved in behind him. Kneading John's ass he began to produce throaty growl like sounds of his own.

Christian knew what Randy said…and remembers Edge's treatment…so he took one hand to wrap around his own shaft, the other hand to pull on John's one cheek as he lined himself up. He slowly pushed forward & the growl from John deepened but made no movement to pull away. All four soon hit a rhythm that worked for all of them. Christian could almost see why his brother hogged the privilege of fucking John. He had been on the receiving & giving ends of blow jobs from the youngest of the group. But it was only his brother that claimed like this. He gripped John's hips as he started to move faster. The sounds & smells of the heated sex continued to permeate the air. Almost ashamed Christian was the first to finish deep within John's body. He pulled away to lay spent next to the trio. Edge picked up his efforts not wishing to blow his load before Randy. It was almost a matter of pride.

He had no such luck when John began to massage Edge's balls his nails lightly scratching at the delicate flesh. John pulled away & Randy silent motioned for him to come up towards him. His hand gripped the back to John's head kissing him briefly tasting Edge on his lips. Randy gave a low moan before trying to focus.  
"Straddle over me & let me taste you."

John nodded as he moved to try to balance on the bed. He braced both hands on the wall above the headboard. Randy used a hand to take a hold of John's cock to bring it towards his lips to swallow it John growled low as Randy took a hold of John's hips to hold him as he started to bop his head along the length. Randy moaned more enjoying the long forgotten taste of John's flesh as Edge continued till Randy finally came for him. Randy did not stop thought determined to get John to finish for him. John was becoming shaky on his legs as the bed moved.

Randy pulled away long enough to issue the order. "Lay down now." He nearly growled & John couldn't move fast enough. Randy was on him in flash to go back to his feast until John gave him exactly as he wished. Randy sucked & swallowed every precious drop till John softly whined. Randy pulled away & couldn't help but smirk as the display of sprawled flesh that now covered the top of the large bed.

He moved within his own spot in the pile, he closed his eyes wrapped around John as Edge held Christian. Everyone just needed a few moments rest before contemplating getting cleaned.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

Randy slowly opened his eyes almost thinking he was still dreaming of holding John in his arms. His mind for now disregarded the other bodies in the bed with them. For now he was just focused on the two of them. He knew that would change soon, he had to get them moving. He lightly ran his hand along John's chest pulling him briefly tighter against him.

John gave a light sound to show he was at least partly awake. Randy went to move his arm till John reached up grabbing his wrist. "Don't" Randy whispered in John's ear with a faint growl to it. John gave a shiver quickly moving his hand.  
"Sorry sir." He whispered back.  
"You need to learn quickly, now get up & in the bathroom. Set the shower for us."  
"Yes sir." John moved his legs around & headed for the bathroom. Randy moved slowly as well.

"Leaving so soon?" Edge asked as he opened his eyes looking at him.  
"You know we can not stay. Once again thank you."  
"You sure it is safe?"  
"Even if not…he has been found out…he don't come now it will only be worse."  
"OK…"  
Randy could clearly read the loss in Edge's eyes. "You knew this was not going to be forever." He turned heading for the bath shutting the door behind him. John waited till Randy was in the room before he did anything more than set the water. He kept his head & eyes lowered as Randy stepped into the warm spray first. "Come."

John nodded & stepped in behind him. "While I wish we could have stayed we are expected. Unless given permission or ordered you do not touch one of us. Like earlier when I allowed free rein." He Grabbed a wash cloth & soap before turning he slowly began to wash John down. "Yes normally this would be the other way around. And you will wash me as well. I just wish to show you how through you should be." Randy gave a slight smirk as he washed John's upper body & arms. "You must not let it slip that I went out of my way to make sure you felt pleasure as well when it came to my…rewarding the brothers for guarding you."

"Yes Sir."  
"Turn around." John did as instructed allowing Randy to begin to soap his shoulders & back. Randy slowly licked his lips watching how John's slick muscles rippled under his touch. "It is the whelps job to serve & please the others of the nest. Their own pleasure should come from that of service. Those they serve don't need to go out of their way to bring it to them." Randy smack an open palm against John's ass, causing John to jump slightly. "Understood?"  
"Yes sir." John gave a faint whine to his tone of voice as Randy rubbed his hand over the same cheek.

Randy gave a faint chuckle that John barely heard over the water. "I guess I am not showing you very well how to clean those you serve. You don't know how bad I want to grab a hold of you & fuck you into the wall. That most defiantly is not proper behavior for a whelp." He lowered to one knee to wash John's cheeks & back of his legs. "Do not go between the cheeks unless instructed to. Being ones of control they are not always comfortable allowing one of lower status get that close."

"Yes Sir." John's breath faintly ragged. Randy gave a low growl.  
"Put your hands on the wall." He saw as John braced himself before Randy took the wash cloth to clean the flesh of John's ass before he spread the cheeks apart carefully cleaning the delicate flesh. John fought not to moan when Randy had dropped to cloth & was running his fingers over the puckered flesh. Randy pushed two against the resisting flesh until they slipped inside. "So nice…" Randy groaned as he watched is fingers delve into John's craving flesh. "So hot…" Randy felt his own heart beat faster with craving desire.

He stood up as he pulled his fingers away from John. He placed a hand on John's hip pulling his ass out more. "Well we already established with you I am not good at teaching how to be a whelp." He slapped John's ass. "You must be willing to serve at any time."  
"Ye-yes Sir…"  
"You are mine to use."  
"Yes Sir." Randy wet his hand with some spit to slick himself slightly before lining himself up & pushing into John's body. John couldn't help the low whine from his lips, as Randy slid in deep. Randy wrapped an arm around John as he started to thrust hard & deep. The tiny whimpers Randy knew were sounds of need not pain. Even with the time that had past he still remembered them well.

"That's it…that's it…fuck yes…crave me…crave me…beg me…"  
"Yes sir…yes Randy….oooo so good…pl-please fill me…mmmm…please fill me up….so good sir…" John moaned & begged almost on cue. Not just cause he was told to…he wanted to. Randy gave low growl near John's ear before he bit down on John's shoulder. Not the fangs, just the normal teeth. He locked on with his mouth causing the whimpered moans to grow from John. He loved being ravaged by Randy. He gave a shutter hoping he could handle the others as well as he does him. He would never feel for them as he does Randy…and even Edge to a point. A throaty moan escaped him as he felt Randy's hands wrap his shaft jerking him almost as fiercely as he was getting ploughed into.

Randy growled deeply, his bite growing harder as he pumped a little harder as he came filling John deeply with his essence. John shuttered feeling every ounce of Randy's dominance over him. Randy finally loosened his bite looking over John's shoulder. He was still joined with him, the one hand still wrapped around Jon stoking him. "Cum for me…I want to feel you squeezing my cock hard…" He leaned back over him running his tongue over the marks of his teeth.  
"Ye-yes…fuck yes Sir…please Randy…please…"  
"Yes…" He growled lightly as he worked to continue to slide between John's ass even as he was already growing softer.

John gave a shaky moan as he finally came his body shaking. Randy pulled out & turned John in his grasp. Randy held John against him a moment until he felt John could stand on his own. They then went back to washing each other before they got out & dried. Moving to the main room they got dressed before heading out. John couldn't help but catch one last glance at the two brothers who were his family for the last almost year & a half.

Reaching the elevator they stepped on & Randy pulled out his key to access the top floor. "Remember eyes down unless made to look or told to. You can not refuse an order…only I can refuse an order on your behalf if I feel it is unneeded…but I will tell you now that won't happen often. This was my station for over 50 years…it is your's now. Understood?"  
"Yes sir…I wish to make you proud of me sir."  
"You do John…you do." He swiped the key & hit the button. The ride felt like it was taking forever even if it was just a matter of moments.

John felt like his heart would pound out of his chest as the bell of the elevator announced their arrival & they both stepped out into the foyer of the penthouse suite.

**(I am sorry I kept you guys waiting so long then gave what is sort of a small chapter. Family issues have kept me tied up & pushed my muses into hiding. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.****)  
**

Randy lead John towards the main door that separated the foyer from rest of the Penthouse. It was more a security measure in case the floor was accessed from the stairs instead of the elevator. The whole top floor was one huge suite. Randy knocked, his head bowed slightly as he waited for it to open. John's head was lowered focused just on the floor, he fought to not fidget. The door opened a moment later "Hello Randy…Sir." Hunter's voice greeted him. Randy hearing the word sir slowly lifted his head, he had many years of programming that would take time for it to be removed.

Hunter looked briefly at John before dipping his own head slightly. "Pleasure again John. Please…he has been expecting you." Randy nodded walking past Hunter & John followed a few steps behind.  
Taker looked over seeing the two younger men enter. "That is far enough." Randy stopped & John spotted it doing the same. When Randy saw Taker stand & head towards him his head lowered back down. Taker's boots hardly made a sound as he moved closer.

"You did well…Payment settled with his watchers?"  
"For now Master…there maybe discussion later on."  
"Discussion about what?"  
"Of maybe some sort of arrangement between us & Gangrel's nest. I had told them you make the final call in such matters Master."  
"Very well…we will see. I see you have much to learn…you may lift your head Randy & go sit."  
Randy slowly lifted his head, but not enough to look Taker in the face. "Yes Master." He slowly walked over toward the couch sitting on the end opposite of Ric.

John started to follow. "You stay whelp." John froze as a chill ran down his spine.  
"Yes Master Taker Sir." A smirk crossed Taker's lips.  
"Good…So you know some of our rules."  
"Randy Sir…he has tried to instruct me in some ways Master."  
"Good…Kneel." John took a shaky breath before lowering to his knees. While Taker indeed had a presence to him, John did not feel the same desire to want to obey as he does Randy, but he was told he had to follow all orders unless doing so placed him as dire risk. Even then refusal was frowned on. "Good…you will learn to react to commands in time without thinking. As our whelp, behind close doors we control your thoughts."  
"Ye-yes Ma-Master."  
"Crawl over to the chair I was seated in."  
"Yes Master." Taker walked ahead of him & sat as John moved over towards him. Only a few moments & John had to wonder how Randy could have endured this for years.

He stops by the arm of the chair. "You are to stay there till instructed otherwise. A small test of your endurance. Until farther notice there will be a slight change to the no thinking rule."  
"Yes Master?" John's voice questioning.  
"Hunter & Batista's orders for you…you need not follow unless you wish to. They have broken rules of the nest & for such have lost the rights of their earned stations."  
"Yes Master."

Taker turned his focus toward Randy & Ric. "Randy."  
"Yes Master?"  
"In addition to the whelp being able to refuse them…of course you can also veto their wishes. I will also need Ric & yourself to be truthful of what you see regarding them."  
"Always Master, may I ask what it is we are to be looking for?"  
A cold chuckle left Taker's lips. "Until I decide otherwise…in the eyes of the nest they are no better than your whelp…but more useless since their blood has no use to the rest of us. As such they are to be treated as such including the matter of their survival. Human blood nor their sexual essence is to pass either of their lips till I deem otherwise."

"Won't that harm them Master?"  
"No…weaken…but not harm. They will still be stronger than a normal human."  
"But if there is wolf activity?"  
"There is one we know of…but they should know of our treaty…if not I will deal with the beast if he lays a finger on any of us." No one noticed Hunter shutter as Taker voiced his warning again.  
"Of course Master, as ordered it shall be." Randy informed him.

Small talk took place for a while before Taker stood up again his gaze falling on John. "The Whelp is going with me tonight…appearance sake he nor I fit the appearance you four hold to the outside world.  
"Yes Master." They all replied. Taker then looked at Randy. "Remember to the outside you are still the new guy, the one being taught by the others."  
"Of course Master."  
"We will take our leave, where is your bags Whelp?"  
John sighed. "We forgot to get then from Edge & Christian Master."  
"Very well stand & call their room tell them to have them ready for you in ten minutes"  
"Yes Master." John stood up moving to the phone. He quickly filled Edge in & was told they would be ready. The last he wished was to anger Taker with John in his clutches.

John returned to the others & awaited orders.  
"Hunter remember your orders in the next city."  
"Yes Master." Hunter tried not to sigh as he spoke & Taker headed for the door. There was a moment's pause before John followed after him. Taker lead John back to Edge's room & knocked. Christian opened the door & tried not to shutter as his caught Taker's intense gaze. Taker turned looking at John.  
"Out front 10 minutes." He then turned heading back down the hall before John could respond either way. Christian grabbed John's hand pulling him into the room.

Edge came over giving John a tight hug. "We only have a few minutes even if John runs down the steps with the bags." Christian warned him. Edge looked over at him. "Taker dropped him off & said he better be out front in ten minutes."  
"Which mean not a second late…yes I know." Edge leaned in lightly kissing John before pulling away. "We have both bags ready for you, I am surprised he gave you any time without him or Randy by you…Where is Randy anyways?"  
"Still with the others. He said that I don't fit the look of the others so I am to travel with him."

Edge lightly nodded. "What happened already?"  
"No much…Master Taker had me kneeling by his side for the last few hours. If I was human I am sure they would be sore."  
Edge nodded. "A simple request I am sort of surprised…the requests will cone soon enough & he won't care if You approve or not or even if Randy would approve. It is his word first & foremost, listen obey, don't question. I wish I could offer more than that. I am sorry we will no longer be by your side to protect you from that monster."

"We knew it was only a matter of time Edge…"  
"Was any word given yet to out request?"  
"He would think about it."  
"At least it wasn't flat out denied." Christian told them.  
"With Taker at times though it might as well have been." Edge sighed as he watched John. "Christian go head for the elevator & hold it for us we will be there in a moment." The whole time he spoke his eyes never left John's.

"OK." Christian grabbed his room key & headed out the door. Edge reached forward brushing John's face the younger man closed his eyes leaning into his touch.  
"I know you are a strong man & in many ways still learning…even if you feel you can't survive this…remember I have faith you can. Also hope Randy can offer some haven for you even if I no longer can." John lightly nodded till he felt Edge's lips on his stilling him briefly till the older man let him go.

"Let's go we can't afford you to be late." Edge stepped for the door as John grabbed his bags. The brothers escorted John out of the hotel & waited as a black town car with tinted windows pulled up front. An older man stepped from the driver's seat & took John's bags loading them into the trunk. John bid the brother's good-bye, he wanted to hug them both, but he knew his new Master's gaze was on him & it didn't feel right. The back door was opened & John stepped inside.

As the door closed John lowered his head folding his hands on his lap before the car pulled away. "Everything in order?" Taker asked seated near the other door.  
"Yes Master."  
"Good…They won't be a problem will they?"  
"No Master, they respect you & know I respect your wishes…no mater what you decide."  
"It is fear more than respect whelp…"  
"Why must it be fear?"  
A low rumble comes from deep within Taker's chest. "It is faster to get one to obey by fear…then to fight for respect."  
"Maybe…but respect can last longer as well…"  
"You ask too much whelp…you are to remain silent unless I speak to you till we reach our destination. Understood?"  
"Yes Master." John tried not even to give a sigh in fear it would be considered a sound. Undertaker the Master he feared…but Undertaker the 'man' the wrestler he respected & feared he was quit intimidating no mater where he was.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.  
****Yes this story can be a bit graphic at time...only time with this warning.)  
**

Randy stood by the large window looking out at the skyline. Such things like silly dates should not hold such meaning over their kind anymore. He had no clue why they still weighed on him. The day had passed, so much a blur…he had gotten John back, but to only have him leave with their sadistic master. He was left with the rest of the nest, even if their Master's ruling placed him nearly in charge he would leave that to Ric.

"Randy?!" Randy shook his head looking at Ric. "Yes Sir…sorry."  
"Quite alright boy…you ok? You will see him again soon enough."  
"Yes Ric…it's nothing." He turned looking back into the room. "You need something Sir?"  
"Just asking if you wanted to pick were we went tonight?"  
"Yeah like he would know any spots suitable." Dave started.  
"You shut it now Dave." Randy told him.  
"And why should I?" Dave slowly stood up. "Fucking snitch!"  
"DAVE! Down now." Ric ordered, the larger man gave a grunt lowering his head before lowering back into his seat. "Remember your place."  
"Yes…Sir." Dave spoke in a groan of displeasure.

"Any place is fine Sir." Randy told him as he started to walk across the room. He stopped midway looked between Dave & Hunter. "Not fun having the shoe on the other foot is it…boys? Even if we go have some fun….you two will just need to sit in the side lines like good little pets."  
"Why…you…." Dave started then shut up as a slightly cold laugh passed Randy lips.  
"Remember Dave I no longer need to roll over for you just because you whistle." Randy then moves closer to Hunter looking at him. The older man keeping his eyes lowered. "Tell me Hunter was it worth it?"

"What?"  
"Don't play dumb even the thick skull over there figured it out. Was it worth sacrificing me to him just to guard a mangy flea bag wolf? Was it worth throwing away all those years we shared? Was it worth throwing away all those feeling you CLAIMED YOU HAD FOR ME?! FOR WHAT?!" Randy growled turning. "You tossed me away like a used piece of trash to protect a wolf!" Randy lowered his head taking a deep breath. "You even claimed you loved me…shielded me when you could…helped harden me so I would not break under the actions of the rest…Then to protect yourself you threw it all away…"

"Randy…" Hunter started to try to protest.  
"NO!" He turned his head looking at Hunter. "I don't want to hear it…Yes our master began both your punishments…but if you think you will get any warmth from me in this storm you are strongly mistaken." Randy turned looking at Ric. "If I may…I wish to stay in this evening…before I must endure numerous hours in a car with these two."  
Ric slowly nodded. "Shall we have some…refreshments brought back to the hotel."  
"Keep it out of my presence…unless it can wait for the next town…I am still sated for now."  
"I will let you know when we are ready to move on."  
"Thank you Ric…Sir." Randy bowed his head before moving to what was Taker's bedroom to laid down and gather his thoughts.

"I can't believe you are letting 'HIM' dictate anything Ric." Dave started again.  
"Shut up & I won't warn you again…now let's go…both of you." Ric moved grabbing his coat, Hunter quickly followed was Dave stalled a moment behind. Ric called down for their driver to meet them out front of the hotel. Randy heard as the others left as he was still stripping down to rest. He knew he would more than likely get up at some point during the night.

He just could not stand the sight of Hunter right now. He never could stand the sight of Dave. He now had the power to remove himself from their presence & he did so. The faction on-screen was still new enough to the fans that he knew Ric could cover for him if he was asked for. He debated between laying down to rest or relaxing with a nice shower. He moved towards the large bathroom thinking the hot water would feel nice on his tired skin.

He went to start the shower but decided on a warm soaking bath instead. He could hardly remember a time he got to just relax in a tub. Something so many would take for granted he hardly got to experience. The closest he may have ever gotten would be sharing a soaking tub while he tended to Hunter. He started to fill the tub adding just a splash of baht oil to the water before finishing & allowing himself to step in & sink down.

He leans his head against the back of the tub taking a big cleansing breath. His thoughts at times drifted to John, but he knew John was strong & hopefully could handle whatever their Master had in mind for him. Other than that Randy for once was able to just relax & focus on himself, no longer under the thumb of the others. A chill ran through his body & his eyes opened looking around. Almost as soon as they opened they closed again a dull pain rippling through his head. "Come on…now what…" He tried to calm himself at what he saw & heard in his head. "Is he really that foolish…Or dangerously clever." Randy whispers as the voice offering him the warning fades.

He opened his eyes getting up from the bath & started to dry himself off. He moved to the bath keeping an eye on the time before slipping under the covers. He relaxed more than slept knowing he could not afford to be caught off guard. He laid there a few moments wondering if he should call his Master. He didn't know why he had a feeling he would be told to not get himself wrapped into the situation. To maybe leave before the others. If he did that though how could he prove what he was shown? If he didn't call though he could just beg forgiveness later. He did get back out of the bed & grabbed his phone calling Ric.

"…Hey it's me…Any clue when you three may be returning?…what?…What you mean he left early?….No it's OK Ric…it's ok…just a feeling I had…um yeah one of those…yes he was involved…no don't rush back, you & Hunter enjoy the evening…Sure thing Ric…see you in a few hours." Randy hung up setting the phone back on the night stand. He had no clue the head start Dave had so he began gathering what he needed. He pulled the comforter off the bed & began to roll up the rest of the sheets to form a nice plump form to hide back under the comforter once it was back in place. Moving to his toiletry kit he splashed tiny bits of his cologne on the top.

He then moved to place himself just inside the closet behind the bedroom door. It now became a waiting game. He was unsure the time that passed when he could faintly hear as the door to the main room open. Even if he tried to move quietly Dave's foot steps almost rumbled. Who know why he could not move softly if his life depended on it & Taker who was larger could be as silent as the wind. He could hear Dave almost yelling to himself as he was in a different room of the suite.

It then grew quite again beside the occasional footsteps. Randy pushed his back against the wall hoping to blend into the shadows of the closet as the door slowly opened. He could not see out as Dave peered into the room looking towards the bed. The larger man stepped into the room sliding the door closed & latched it shut his focus still on the bed. Randy saw in Dave's one hand was familiar lengths of rope, He saw something white in the man's other hand but he could not make out what it was for sure, the room was too dark the only light was faint moonlight filtering around the curtains.

Dave had actually entered the room already stripped of his clothing. That told Randy that Dave was not planning on wasting any time with the plan in his head. Dave moved closer to the bed still tossing the one item to the side & it landed without a sound. He stretched the cord between his hands hooking it into a loop. Freeing one hand he reached for the blanket to rip it free.  
"What the hell!" He growled. "Come out you worm!"  
Randy cringed again rubbing his eyes. _'Not now…not now.'_

Randy stepped out from his hiding spot. "Looking for someone?" His voice the whispery cold tone.  
"What the hell…" Dave turned to face him, a sick smiles crossed his lips till Randy tilted his head faintly & the dim light of the room shines off the white orbs. "What are you?" Dave took a step back as Randy slowly moved closer. Dave's legs hit the bed & as he started to stumble back Randy leaped on him pinning him to the bed.  
"Think you can disobey Master's orders? Think you could still over power & take what you wish from me don't you?"

Randy grabbed Dave's hands as he tried to fight him pinning him down to the bed. Randy gave a snarl like sound before he lunged his mouth towards Dave's neck & shoulder biting deeply. Dave roared in pain as it seemed to radiate from the bite & through his whole body. Claw like nails dug into Dave's wrist where Randy had him held.  
"STOP….SO-SORRY STOP!" Randy even unable to see freed Dave's hands his fangs still deep in Dave's flesh as the larger man tried to fight him off. Randy sunk his nails into Dave's bare sides before he pulled his teeth way looking down as Dave squirmed with sightless eyes.

"How many times over years did my pleas fall on your deaf ear? HOW MANY?!" Randy voice still like something possessed. His nails trailed Dave's flesh with howls of pain as Dave's own hands tried to claw Randy hoping the pain would free the smaller man from him, if anything it seemed to spur this version of him on more. Randy pulled the rope free from Dave's possession & used it to bind the larger man's hands. He slipped off him before forcefully flipping Dave's already battered body over onto his stomach.

"Th-this isn't needed Ra-Randy." He could feel Randy moving his weight back on his leg. Sharp nails squeezed & pried his ass cheek apart. "Ra-Randy pl-please."  
He felt a sharp slap across his ass a wet smack of blood marring it. "Say it right & maybe there is a hint of Mercy?"  
"Ra-Randy…Si-sir…pl-please do-don't do thi-this to me…pl-please he-heal me…"  
"Where you going to show me the same courtesy?"  
"Of-of course."

"LAIR!" Taking one hand he roughly shoved two fingers into Dave's ass the man screamed as it had been many years since he had been taken & then with no warning or lubrication. The thrusts were hard and without care of the blood the sharp nails that graced his hand currently would cause. The screams continued till Dave was growing hoarse. Randy was like something possessed feeding off the misery he was causing Dave, he ripped his fingers free, a slickness of crimson on them as he wrapped them around his now hardened cock thrusting it now within the damaged opening.

Randy pounded into Dave without mercy. All the years of pain, misery & torment pouring through him & into the man below him. Even as Dave grew still from the pain & injuries Randy continued till he reached his climax cumming deep within the abused confines of his long time tormentor with a primal howl. Pulling free he left Dave there as he went to clean himself down. Once in the shower his body gave out from what ever trance it was under collapsing to the titled floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.  
****Man you are all cold...not a single tear shed for poor Dave.)  
**

Taker watched out the window as time raced by along with the scenery. "Driver!"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Get off at the next exit."  
"Yes sir."  
He turned towards John as he pulled a black bandana from his pocket, he began to fold it. "Turn your back towards me." John nodded still unsure of he could speak yet or not as he shifted in the seat. Taker placed the cloth over his eyes tying it behind his head. "Sit back." John turned back in the seat.

"Pull over driver." Taker barked out the order. The car moving to a safe stop point Taker got out & moved up front with the driver. "Just follow my directions."  
"Yes sir." The way Taker blindfolded John had also muffled part of his hearing as he felt the car jerk into motion again. First ordered to be quite now to have his sight & partly hearing taken from him as well, he could not help but have nerves begin to affect him. He was unsure how long it was before he heard a door open he was unsure which until he felt a hand on his arm. "Come Whelp." He obeyed slipping from the car feeling the shifting of gravel under his feet.

"Find a room elsewhere for the night…I will call when we are ready."  
"Yes sir." John faintly heard the driver reply. "You sure you both will be fine in this…place?"  
"Yes…go."  
"Very good sir." John could hear the tires skidding faintly on the broken gravel before Taker began to lead him by the arm somewhere.  
"Stay." Taker told John releasing his arm. He could hear Taker walking away from him. He was left who knows where while blindfolded. He knew there would be trouble if he moved or tried to peek. He could smell the surroundings were far from the most desirable, even outside he could smell booze, smoke, just general filth.

He heard footsteps approaching. His hands slowly began to clench till he picked up the faint traces of cologne his Master was wearing in the car. He heard a key moving within a lock before a door opened. "Turn to your left, two steps, then left again then about ten forward." John nodded as he followed the directions. He was glad he did not bump into anything as he moved. "You may speak in regard to orders Whelp."  
"Yes Master."

"Strip down for me…keep the blindfold on I want to see what I am working with."  
"Yes Master." John's hands shook as he started with his shirt then kicked off his shoes. His hands fumbled with the snap of his jeans before he managed to get them open. He fought to keep his balance as he lifted each leg to slide them off long with his socks. When done he stood up straight, his hands to the sides as slowly Taker walked around him.

John tensed feeling Taker's large hand rest on his shoulder. "You are mine to do as I wish."  
"Yes Master."  
"Then why so tense…you know that will make it hurt more."  
"Yes Master…while yours to command…I am still scared."  
"Why is that?"  
"Tales Master, plus your own words you rather one fear you then respect you…I know from the that fear pain is caused."  
"I see." Standing behind John, Taker traced his other hand around the front of John's body & down to his cock gripping it. It was currently soft in his grasp. "You were Randy's, you were the brothers'…I know you like men…do you not like me for some reason whelp?" Taker nearly growled in his ear as the grip tightened, John had to fight the desire to cringe & try to pull free.

"It hu-hurt's Master."  
"Matters light to me Whelp if you enjoy it or not…just wondering. You can think I am the most vile creature to walk the earth….but you would still let me treat you how ever I see fit won't you?"  
"Yes Master."  
"Why do you obey so blindly?"  
"It is now my station in life to serve you as my Master & the others of the nest as they see fit of me. I must keep faith that while life may be tough & harsh, that none of you would wish enough harm to kill me."  
"Hmmm…when you last feed Whelp?"  
"Two days Master."  
"Still that of animals correct."  
"Yes Master."  
"Good" Taker finally released John's cock & started to move again. "You may now remove the blindfold. Then lower to your knees, open my pants & taste me Whelp."  
"Yes Master." John reached up to remove the blindfold as he lowered to his knees. He tried not to cringe as the carpet felt almost damp a faint stagnant smell cling to the air. He took both hands & reached to unbuckle his Masters belt before working on the jeans themselves. Taker wore no underwear & his member pushed forward into his sight one the zipper was opened. He wrapped one hand around it as he flicked his tongue forward to taste the flesh. He kept his eyes lowered as he wrapped his lips around the tip & slowly guided more of his Master into his mouth.

Taker gazed almost disapprovingly down at John his hands bracing on the back of John's head. "You need work Whelp!" Taker barked at him as he pushing more of his cock into John's mouth not caring if he wanted it or not. John almost gagged for a moment before freely accepting the rough treatment. He tried to suck around the invading meat as Taker thrust forcefully between his lips. Low rumbles came from within Taker's body. No words of praise the only remote sign of approval was Taker loosening his grip on John's head once the younger man took over the deep, fast pace. The rumbles continued till Taker released a howl like sound as he came down John's throat. Pulling back John coughed a few times not having any warning & also the strength of it. Taker back away more looking as the man before him remained in the submissive pose awaiting his next wish.

"Crawl, bed face down." Taker barked at him.  
"Yes Master." John did as told his stomach turning from the smells of the room hitting his nose even more. As he made his way onto the bed, he wondered did he even want to know what may be on those sheets. If he had to guess it was better he not know.  
"Up on knees face down."  
"Yes Master." Soon after John was in position he tried not to flinch as he ass was slapped be Taker's thick leather belt. Taker repeated it a total of ten times. John thought he heard Taker moving away, but he couldn't tell for sure. A faint whimper as he felt Taker rubbing something over the angry welts that made the skin feel like it was on fire. An approving rubble from Taker as he continued. He felt whatever it was being wiped away, but traces of the heat remained. The bed then dipped as his Master climbed behind him. He took a breath as he felt his cheeks being rubbed then pulled apart.

His master was hard again & wanting. Taker just plunged into him, while expecting resistance & a scream he received neither as his slipped smoothly into the young whelp at his mercy. The only sounds a faint whimper as Taker's hand gripped into his flesh tightly. A faint moan passed Taker's lips as he remembered one other with nearly as sweet of a fuckable body as this one. For a brief moment he couldn't help but wonder if there was a relation between John & his former plaything Edge.

Groans passed Taker's lips as he started to pull out only to snap his hips hard forward driving himself deep over & over again. No matter how much he may not of wanted to John could not help as pleasure began to ripple through his body. Taker was larger than Edge or Randy & that sense of fullness felt so good to him. Whimpers of discomfort turned into ones of needy pleasure. Taker didn't care either way as his just continued on till he was reaching his climax for the second time. He pulled out shooting his load over John's back & ass. He then got up heading for the bathroom.  
"Floor Whelp." He shut the door & John left wanting moved as instructed. He so wanted to finish but remembered Randy's warnings. Left heated & filthy John moved to the floor to wait.

Ten minutes later Taker came back out of the bathroom moving to a gym bag he had with him. He pulled out two sheets & a pillow resting them on top of the filthy bed. He then cut the light slipping between the two sheet. John was left where he was on the dirty floor naked without anything to sleep with. He didn't even want to think of resting his head near the floor worried the smell would cause his stomach to turn till he grew ill. No matter how much he hated the thought he sat on the floor bowing his head to try to rest some before morning. He had to just keep reminding himself that if Randy could endure this for years…so could he if he had to.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

Hunter & Ric got back to the hotel in the early hours of the morning laughing with each other. The mood lightened when it was just the two of them.  
"I'm going to check on Randy." Ric told Hunter.  
"OK boss…Just going to turn in. We take off in the morning right?"  
"That the plan." Ric told him before they headed for different rooms. Ric was puzzled finding the door locked. Something gnarled the pit of his stomach as he knocked.  
Hunter opened the door to his room & stopped. "What the hell!" He yelled seeing his one suitcase was ransacked.

"Hunter go through the third bedroom & see if you can get into this one through the bathroom. If they…are busy leave them…if something is wrong…be careful." Hunter walked back toward Ric nodding before he took off for the last bedroom. He got to the bathroom & heard the water running through the door. He knocked loudly, but received no reply. He knocked again cracking the door open.  
"Hello?" Still no answer so he pushed it open more to get hit with a bigger plume of stream.

Walking in he waited for his vision to clear & removed his suit coat to go shut the water from the shower off. His shoes hit something as he moved. "No." he whispers as he crouched down to find Randy passed out on the tile flooring just inside the shower stall. "Randy…Come on Randy wake up." Hunter tried calling for him. Hunter could see where claw marks scrolled across Randy's skin. "No…come on Randy wake up…"  
A faint low groan passed the younger man's lips. "Da-Dave…" Was all Randy whispered before falling still again.

"Fuck." Hunter almost growled thinking Dave disobeyed & attacked Randy. "Just relax…I'll be right back." Hunter grabbed a towel draping it over Randy's body like a blanket before he made his way to the bedroom & froze in place as the sight before him. The smell of blood clung heavy to the air as well as the sight of Dave still face down on the bed his legs hanging off the end. Blood coating his ass & legs gave Hunter an idea that he was brutalized…the question was who. Was Randy calling Dave name actually a call of concern?

He moved to the door opening it for Ric. He blocked his view of the room. "Ric it is not good sir."  
"Let me be the judge of that." Hunter nodded & stepped out-of-the-way. "Good lord." He moved to Dave checking him over. He could tell there was still a touch of life even if not much. He looked at Hunter. "Where's Randy?"  
"Passed out in the bathroom…he is injured but not as bad."  
Ric nodded. "Help me get him turned on his back."

Hunter obeyed helping to move Dave & it showed even more claw marks & the massive bite to his shoulder as well as his hand still tied. The bite wound still faintly oozed "Randy told me he knew something was going to happen with Dave…but not what."  
"You think something attacked them?"  
"I don't know what to think." Ric told Hunter as he moved to feed Dave some of his own blood to boost his healing. He eyes squinted seeing something off the side of the bed. "What is that." Ric cocked his head in the rough direction.

Hunter went over to look his eyes widened in shock. "We need one of them to wake up to tell us what happened here."  
"What is it?"  
Hunter bent down to pick up a white leather cuff with steel buckles & rings. "This was stolen from my belongings."  
Ric pulled his wrist away healing the bite. Now it was up to Fate & Dave to heal. He then walked over to Hunter. "The wolf's?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You know if there is even any suspicion that he did this?"  
"Ric no…he wouldn't have…he only has a grudge against Taker & that will grow after I talk to him…but he would not have attacked Dave & Randy…He is a good man."

"He is a wolf!"  
"It didn't change who the man is inside."  
"Doesn't it?"  
"It…wa-wasn't hi-him." Came a weakened voice from the door way to the bathroom. Both men looked over to see Randy slumped against the door frame. "He…tr-tried to st-start th-the war Ma-Master spoke of…"

Hunter moved over towards Randy to help support him wrapping the towel around him. "Who Randy…Who tried to start it?" Randy almost stumbled away from Hunter's touch still unsure if he could trust him. "Randy I'm not going to hurt you."  
"I won't leave you two alone if it make you feel better kid …let him help you." Ric told him. Randy nodded as he tried to move forward his eyes moving to the bed.

"Will he be ok?"  
"I don't know...we can only hope." Ric told him. "Lets move you to the main room & you can try to tell us who did this." Randy nodded & allowed Hunter to try to support him some. The claw marks to his own body already healing over slowly. Hunter helped him to one of the chairs.

Randy looked down his hands folded in front of him. "Sc-scares me to say th-this…I do-don't re-remember ev-everything I di-did to Dave."  
"HOLD ON YOU DID TO DAVE!?" Hunter yelled. "NO WAY YOU DID THAT!" Hunter was unsure if he yelled in angry, or disbelief.  
"Hunter…don't raise your voice to me." Randy tried to tell him calmly. "It started as defense…then it got out of hand."  
"Out of hand? You call that out of hand…you fucking could have killed him!"

"Yes…like he was planning on doing to me." His voice almost an eerie calm to it. "The cuff…he was planning on killing me…much in the same way I hurt him…he planned on killing me, ripping my throat & placing that cuff within my grasp, ripped so it would seem I tore it from my attacker. He would have told you & Ric that he had returned here to find I was already dead. He wanted it blamed on the wolf in the company."

"No…Randy you sure…" Hunter tried to start.  
"Yes I saw it all played out…when Ric told me Dave left early I hide & waited…he entered my room already striped & with his cords he travels with. If we were attacked or I lured him…then why would his clothing be in his room instead of mine?" Hunter moved heading into the bedroom he was sharing with Dave & sure enough in addition to his bag being ransacked he saw where Dave had left the clothing he had worn that night. They were neatly placed together if he had a guess it was so Dave could redress after the deed was done. He stepped back into the main room.

"Ric I suggest you keep an eye on Dave till he wakes up…unless you wish me to since I am stronger."  
"He wouldn't dare raise a hand towards me."  
"He already has to one of higher rank."  
"So you believe Randy?"  
"Yes…he is right…Dave left his clothing in the bedroom, the ropes that were on his wrist are ones he has in his…special case, the fact my belongings were rummaged though to find that cuff…hate to say I never thought Dave was that smart."

Ric looked back at Randy. "How you think we should play this?"  
"He has no cause to attack you Ric…we all know his dislike for Hunter."  
"Very true…I will stay & watch over Dave. If he doesn't recover I will vouch it was self-defense." Ric told him as he walked past Randy he patted his shoulder before disappearing into the room shutting the door.

Hunter looked at Randy as he debated his next actions. "Do you need help to finish cleaning up…or shall I go make the room more presentable?"  
"I think I am focused enough to handle washing myself Hunter…removed Dave's items from my presence before I get in there."  
"OK sounds good." Hunter turned heading for the other bed room.  
"Oh Hunter?"  
He stopped. "Yes?"  
"You best remember your training or our Master will not be pleased you are not showing the proper respect."  
Hunter shivered even if it had been over 50 years he still remembered Master Taker's treatment of those under him when he didn't feel the rules were being followed. "Yes Randy…sir…please it will take time to learn again."

"I won't say anything."  
"Thank you sir." Hunter then continued to the bedroom to pack away Dave's items as well as clean the mess made of his own belongings. If Randy in an altered state could over power Dave who is to say what he is capable of doing to the rest of them.

After Hunter left the room Randy stood up moving through the spare room back to the bathroom. He started the shower again & began to wash himself fully. He was able to make quick work of the task & started to dry off before moving back towards the room where Hunter was. "Would you feel safer if I used Ric's room & you can lock this door?"  
Hunter hung his head hearing Randy & his question. "Do I have any reason to fear you? Have I don't anything to warrant your harming me in such a way? Yes I have not always treated you the kindest of ways, but I am far from how Dave had been in the past."

Randy crossed his arms over his chest leaning on the door frame. "Reason to fear me? Maybe…because to a point I may be even scared of myself. Have you done anything that would justify my harming you in such a way…who knows what memories are buried deep of some of your darker treatment of me…like your brutal treatment of me after I took John as my pet, before his change. I kept asking why, the only answer I remotely got was that you were making sure I remembered my proper place in the nest…to not take my new freedom for granted…My it is amazing how things can change be ones choices isn't it Hunter?"

"Yes sir…"  
"Who do you love more…or do I really need to ask…your actions I guess give me the answer."  
"Who?"  
"Yes." Randy looked at him. "Me the one you made as your own…or a wolf?"  
Hunter shook his head. "I can't choose one over the other."  
"But you did when you cast me aside…turned me over to that beast Dave!"  
"I did it because it was still within the nest. You know I am limited on how much I could have objected over their treatment of you, just as you will be limited with your objections of how John is treated. So yes in that case I picked him…to protect him. It doesn't mean I love for you any less."  
"Could have fooled me…I think I will take the other room…." Randy turned leaving the room & Hunter heaved a sigh sinking down on the bed. He wondered if he could ever reforge what was damaged between him & Randy. He stood up long enough to get changed for bed & climbing under the blanket even though no amount of blankets could rid him of the chill he was now feeling.

Randy hoped Ric would understand him taking his bed if he was to try to retire himself before they needed to leave. He just took a deep breath before closing his eyes in an attempt of rest.

**(OK You sickos….I average roughly 5 reviews a chapter…vote should Dave live or die?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

**_(Sorry for the long delay I will explain more at the bottom if you care to know more.)_**

John must have really gotten lost within his own head as the next thing he realized was a boot covered foot kicking/shoving him on his back knocking him over from the seated position he had been in all night.  
"Ten minutes whelp…shower, dress or you thumb it to he next city." Taker barked at him. "Best not be an ounce of stench to you."  
"Yes Master." John faintly gave a groan as he moved to upright himself & stand only to have Taker kick him back down to the ground.  
"You only stand after you get dressed Whelp."

"Yes Master." John was careful how he moved to not get knocked down again. He crawled his way towards the bathroom, the bathroom wasn't any better than the main room. Stained, cracked tiled covered the walls & floor, mold spread from the cracks. After shutting the door John slowly stood up his body protesting faintly. He saw where Taker had placed a bag containing his clothing for the day along with the 'recommended' toiletries. He quickly turned the shower on not even fully caring how hot or cold it was before he got in to start scrubbing his body of all the filth that gather on it from this wrecked place.

John was done just as fast as he could yet at the same time make sure he was as spotless as he could under these conditions. Drying quickly he pulled out the clothing & dressed. He lowered his head before stepping from the bathroom. He could already feel The Master's gaze on him as he stepped more into the room.  
"Ride will be here soon, finish getting ready whelp."  
"Yes Master."  
Taker stepped from the room to wait outside as John rushed to get his sneakers on & join Taker outside.

The car pulled up & the driver got out opening the door for them. Taker entered first, John followed with the door closing behind him. "Silence again whelp."  
"Yes Master." John just leaned back in his seat as the car took off.

* * *

Ric breathed a faint sigh of relief when he saw Dave move faintly on the bed. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on & moved towards the bed. Even if Dave in some people's views was becoming a danger within the nest, he was still Ric's creation. One of his children. Like an insolent child he would deserve to be punished, but that did not mean Ric would ever with death on him. Now if Dave actually tries to carry such an act out then he would have no choice but to allow Dave's life to be taken in trade. As long as it remained the word of these visions Randy now seemed to have, that was not good enough for Ric to allow such a destruction to take place.

Dave is or at least was a strong force that benefited their group. Ric rested a hand on Dave's shoulder & the large man cringed his wrecked body attempting to move away from the touch. "Relax my child. You are safe."  
"R-Ric?" Dave gave a painful cough.  
"Yes…tell me what happened…come clean with me boy or I can not be of any help to you."  
Dave slowly tried to roll on his back & cringed from the pain causing him to stop.  
"WH-what ha-have you been told?"  
"NO." The raised voice, even Ric's caused Dave to jerk in fear. "I wish to hear your side…tell me how you came to be like this."

"Came ba-back fr-from cl-club…wh-where's Ra-Randy?"  
"He is safe…What happened when you got back?"  
"Bl-blur Sir."  
"I don't believe you Dave."  
"Tr-true…th-thought th-there was so-someone else…He had co-company ma-maybe…di-didn't like my in-intruding?"  
"Who did this him or his guest?"  
"Do-don't re-remember."  
"I see…you sticking with the amnesia story for now, very well." Ric stepped away from the bed. "Watch your step…"  
"Sir?"

Dave slowly tried to move a loud hiss as pain rippled through his still abused body.  
"Randy said you planned on attacking him."  
"Why?"  
"Dave don't take me for a fool…you hate that he now out ranks you, you hate the punishment you were dealt by our Master because your plans for getting Randy from Hunter failed. You are jealous of him…you wanted him removed. Even more so after he convinced Master Taker to call off the new addition of Jeff to our nest. He took away your chance to finally become equal to Hunter by being made a creator…then you find out that Randy already had been one for a year.

I was a fool for allowing you out of my sight last night, I am sure I will need to answer for it to our master once we meet up again." Ric turned looking at Dave, the younger man's eyes unreadable right now. "Just watch your back, Randy saw you coming. I have no clue how true these visions are, but all the signs don't look good for you Dave."  
"What you mean sir?"  
"Randy saw what you had planned for him…you planned on critically hurting him…or maybe even killing him. Then you were going to blame it on Hunter's….friend. We found his cuff in this room, plus Hunters stuff was rifled though."  
"Well he could ha…"

"CAN IT DAVE!" The larger man actually cowered at his makers raised voice. Ric was in most cases the quite, reserved one of the group. No one knew for sure how old he or Taker was anymore. While Taker still held a hunger for sex, pain, & control Ric had grown more mellow over the years. He talked a big game for the humans that would become his prey, rarely did he really show a sexual appetite as the others did. His level of rage, anger or malice was also normally marginal compared to the others. Slowly the anger within Ric's eyes drifted into the background.

"Think you can get up, get cleaned & dressed?"  
"Yes sir." Dave voice low not daring to look Ric in the face.  
"Then do it…I will see how close Hunter & Randy are to leaving." Ric left the room heading for the other bedroom he knocked & waited. Hunter opened the door as he was finishing buttoning his dress shirt.  
"Morning Ric…good news?"  
"Guess depends…he is still alive."  
"Good , good….I am sure Master Taker will understand Randy taking liberties with Dave, but death would have been extreme."  
"Randy getting ready?"  
"I don't know…he didn't wish to share quarters with me & took the other room."  
"Oh…I will go check on him. Please let the driver know we should be ready in about 30."

"Sure thing Ric." Hunter ducked back into his room to place the call before finishing getting ready. Ric went over & knocked on the door of the room that was his. He knocked again with no answer, he slowly opened it. "Randy?"  
"Oh…hey Ric." Randy answered as he was fastening his jeans opting for the tee-shirt & jeans look that day. "Thought you were Hunter."  
"Still don't wish to talk to him?"

"Honestly sir…if I could travel alone I would…but I know as a faction we have an image to keep."  
"It will get better."  
"Will it sir…how do you know…I have one who wishes me dead, another who at one time promised to love & protect me only to have him betray me for our enemy. Tell me sir how it can be made better." His voice a hint of sadness mixed with a venomous tone."

"Just keep an eye out & keep faith. Think you will be ready to roll soon?"  
"Aye sir…just need to finish my bag."  
"Good I told Hunter to call the car for 30."  
"What of Dave?"  
"He is alive & mobile even if still hurt. I will not heal him more than I already have."  
"Of course sir."  
Ric patted Randy's back before he left the room. Randy made sure he had everything in order even if that meant going back into his old room. He walked in as Dave was drying off. The moment Randy entered the room Dave felt himself shutter & get on guard even if in a vulnerable state.

"Sir?" Dave voice actually shook.  
"Yes?" Randy answered in a cold monotone voice, he still didn't look at him while he secured his belongings.  
"What are you to tell our Master?"  
"I have not decided….The matter has been resolved. He does not need to be brought into it. You are too strong an asset to waste on his wrath." He zips the bag. "Just remember I can still bring it to him at a later time, your fate lays in my hands."

"Ye-yes sir…I understand…"  
"Hurry our ride will be here soon."  
"Yes sir." Randy took his bag leaving the room. Dave cursed himself for needing to nearly grovel before Randy. He had to for now if he valued his flesh. While he told Ric he could not remember of course he remember every moment of Randy's brutality on him. He wished he could forget, but had a feeling it would be the fuel for nightmares to come. He hoped if he could keep Randy appeased for now there would be no real life repeats.

Everything ready the four of them headed out to meet up with the limo that would drive them on to the next city. Ric & Randy sat on one side while Hunter & Dave took the other. The ride was mostly in silence as the tension in the air hung like a heavy blanket.

**_(OK I mentioned on my profile what is going on. I mom was diagnosed with cancer about a month go. Well she passed away this Sunday. Even with her in the hospital I had a hard time writing without her home. I could shoot ideas off her, ask her for information on some subjects. Her now gone dealt a big blow. I am working on two stories at the same time & I don't know if/when I will get back to the frequency I was writing before. I have not abandoned my stories it is just a matter of feeling them without her here to support me anymore. In all honesty I was surprised I even wrote this soon.)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

**(Thank you to everyone for your kind words. Just letting you guys know I may be wrapping this story sooner then later. I have a few ideas but it involved my fast forwarding through the Evolution time frame.)**

John was kneeling on the floor next to his Master of the new hotel. It was more like he was expecting of his high stature within the wrestling world, it was a suite like the first one he met the nest in but not as large. He was shirtless & feet bare, he was at least permitted to wear a pair of loose royal blue basketball shorts. A knock came from the main door.

"Go see who it is." Taker ordered & John hesitated to stand to move towards it. He was relived his Master did to yell at his standing. He reached the door peering out the peephole not recognizing the man on the other side.  
"Who is it?" John called out.  
"Delivery…"  
"Open it Whelp." Taker ordered & John did as told. The man looked John over then saw Taker still seated behind him. He bent down picking up the box passing to it John.

"Good day sir." the man told John as he took it & then quickly turned to leave Taker's presence. John used his hip the shut the down lowering his head before walking back towards his Master.  
"Set it on the table & open it Whelp…it is your sustenance for the next few days…well yours & the other two."  
"Yes Master." John moved to the table & sat the package down. He opened the small box seeing three containers inside.  
"Being part of a strong nest has its perks Whelp." Taker told him. "Drink I assure you it is safe."  
"Ye-yes Master." John pulled out one of the containers. He moved back towards his Master lowering back to his kneeling position before pulling the lid off. He held it between both hands as he slowly drank the contents.

He closed his eyes taking in the richness & warmth. His guess it was cows blood & fresh. If not fresh somehow kept in a warmed state which was rare for him to enjoy. Even if he did not allow it to be seen Taker watched John as he drank deeply of his meal. Seeing how the young mans throat moved as it drank down every drop. Taker moved his focus away as John drained the container before he could be caught.

"Th-thank you Master." John softly spoke as he closed the drained container.  
"Return it to the box." He watched as John moved, John actually crawled on his knees till he was near the table & then he stood up just so he could reach the box. He then lowered back to his knees before returning to his Master's side. The two remained in silence until another sound broke the silence. This time was the lock releasing on the door & opening. Ric was the first to enter the suite, Hunter behind him, then Dave & last was Randy sliding the door shut behind him. A cold icy glare marred Randy face as he moved to take a seat in one of the chairs.

Dave & Hunter remained standing as Ric also took a seat. Taker raised a brow taking in Dave's slightly tattered appearance. He was dressed in his normal tee-shirt & jeans. By doing so thought allowed their Master to see the still healing wound to his shoulder/neck area as well as bruises still healing on his wrists. He then shifted his focus on Hunter who quickly lowered his eyes & slightly his head lowered as well.

"Someone care to tell me what took place in my absence?"  
"My fault Master." Randy spoke up. "I…I guess I am still getting used to being the one that needs control & I grew slightly out of hand with my liberties in using the underling." Randy knew calling Dave that would slowly boil at the larger man.  
"Remember you must keep them able to perform."  
"Yes Master he should be fine in a day or two."  
"Even without human blood?"  
"We both know he is resistant stock Master."  
Taker nodded. "If I feel he is not up to perform you will pay for your lack of judgment."  
"I understand Master."

"But Master Taker…" Ric started.  
"It is ok Ric…" Randy started to tell him.  
Taker raised his hand & all fell silent. "But what Ric?"  
Ric looked over at Randy then back at their Master. "Just that from what I was told Dave did give Randy a bit of a hard time catering to his orders."  
"You were told?"  
"Yes Master…Myself & Hunter were out for a few hours when these actions took place."

"I see…is that the case Randy…was your rough treatment in reaction to retraining him?"  
"Yes Master." Randy didn't feel that was fully a lie.  
"I see…first step is to see that he makes the show without raising any suspicion. If not then I will need to decide if punishment is warranted for you."  
"I understand Master."  
"Hunter have you dealt with your matter of business?"  
"Not yet Master."  
"GO…Get it done with & remember what I told you."  
Hunter gave a faint sigh. "Of course Master." Hunter turned leaving the suite, his first stop was the front desk to try to acquire the right room if they had even checked in yet.

Some sweet talk…and maybe a hint of a charm he received the information he was after & headed up to the right floor. He made his way down the hall he knew he was at the right place by the growing feel of caution as he got closer. He raised his hand & knocked, he looked around as he waited. He knocked a second time, this time he heard the door start to open. As it opened her took a step back. Shawn looked at him a puzzled look to his face, one the fact Hunter was there & two the fact Hunter was a good distance from him.

"Something I can help you with?" Shawn asked, he could ready to worry to Hunter's eyes.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah…of course."  
"I need your word you won't come near me."  
"Um…you want to come in…yet you don't want to be near me?"  
"Not that I don't want to…I can't…please not out here."  
"Fine…I promise." Shawn moved opening the door fully to allow Hunter to enter. Shawn then shuts the door looking at a normally confident friend & lover , seeing they seem nervous & scared. "What is going on?"

Hunter had a hard time even looking at Shawn. "We been discovered."  
"What? How?"  
"It started with Dave…he could smell you on me."  
"Keen sniffer." Shawn faintly smirked.  
"This isn't a joke Shawn."  
"Sorry…so he told on you?"  
"No…not as far as I know…" Hunter hung his head shaking it lightly. "Shawn, I betrayed Randy to try to guard our secret…I gave him up as mine to hopefully protect you from Taker again. When I did…It…It nearly killed him. Taker saved him. Randy is Taker's now, out of mine & Dave's influence. Well some how Randy & Taker both know of you…well knows there is a wolf in the company. Randy knows I turned him over to protect you…the fact I picked a wolf over him…" Hunter took deep breath. "I was ordered to break tires with you." He lifts his head looking at Shawn. "This is the last we can see each other in private. If they even suspect I broke Taker's ruling…I return with even the slightest touch of your scent…he will consider it an attack against his nest & have you hunted.

"He can't…"  
"He can & he will…Dave tried to attack Randy…he was going to blame you for it, just to create a war between the sides. I care for you to much to see you get hurt again…or maybe even killed this time."  
"Don't I get a say in this?"  
"Not this time, I am sorry."  
"What about what we said…our time will come."  
"It still may…just not now." Hunter lowered his eyes. "Please step aside so I can leave."  
"No."  
"Shawn please."  
"I am not gonna just step aside so you can just wander out of my life again Hunter."  
"Shawn please…just move…Taker has already stripped my of my station within the nest…I foolishly lost my creation…I will not have you taken from me as well."  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU CALL WHAT YOU ARE DOING!?"  
"Shawn calm your temper…pl-please. What I am doing is trying to keep both of us alive. As we said maybe in time…but that time is not now…plea-please be patient & our time will come."

Shawn reluctantly moved out of the way allowing Hunter to head for the door. "That time won't come until there is a new leader of your nest."  
Hunter stopped & looked at him. "Who knows…maybe, Taker's ways are growing old & tired…but at least for now he is stronger than I am." Shawn just shook his head turning his back.  
"Just go…leave…as long as you keep thinking you are weak you will be."  
Hunter gave a sigh as he left the room shutting the door behind him & made what felt like a very long & lonely walk take to his Master.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

**(Hmm I have over a year of time to cover before I want to end this story…we shall see. I see the end game…but not the moves needed to active it. Please excuse if this story will feel rushed a lot as I have lost much of my stem with it, but I don't wish to leave it unfinished as I have possible plans for future installments for this universe. And suggestions are welcome.)**

June, 15, 2003-Badd Blood

Hunter sat alone in a room his head lowered, he felt so drained mentally & physically. He had to stand by & watch as Shawn was practically torn apart in the ring. He knew they had no reason to take things that far. It had gone past that of an act for the fans. The nest had found the truth. They found for sure the wolf in the company, he saw it in Randy's eyes when he hit Shawn with the chair there was no even an attempt to pull back the force of that blow. He could not go out & take he rage & grief out on some poor soul. He was still forbidden blood besides that of a beast. Over two months how much longer will he remain in this personal purgatory?

He knew Dave felt the same as he did…but after Randy's brutal attacks Dave had fallen in line with their Master's wishes. They also knew the factor of Randy & his visions…how could they even think of over throwing Undertaker if Randy remained faithful? He just sat on the bed looking out the window as he raised the cooling liquid to his lips. As this point the thick liquid made his insides nearly in knots, but he knew he needed it after his own fight that night.

A knock on his door he set the glass down looking towards it. He knew the knock was to soft to be Master Taker or Dave's. He debated if he wished to answer or not. He then painfully reminded himself he was not in condition to refuse…he was no better in their eyes then the lowest of them. "Come in." His voice low yet still loud enough to carry through the door. His head stayed low as he heard the door open wondering what demeaning to meaningless task was awaiting him.

"Hunter sir…if I may." John's voice almost timid called out as he shut the door. He was dressed only in blue basketball shorts.  
"You still have not learned have you Whelp?"  
"It is only time before Master removes the punishment from you & Dave Sir…even so…even if in his eyes we are of the same…we both know we are not. May I approach?"  
Hunter gave a sigh still not looking up. "Do as you wish John."  
"Which is it…John or Whelp?"  
Hunter gave a brief almost silent laugh to himself. "Why are you in here? They send you as a reward that at least to the humans I am still top of the mountain?"

"I came of my own choice sir…I asked if it was ok if I came to you…I wished it."  
"And what exactly is it of me you wish? What am I?"  
Hunter had not noticed John had moved closer to him, not until the younger man knelt closer to him. "I do not care why you turned your back on him…but if not for you…Randy would not be here…I never would have met him. You are still his creator first…"  
John cautiously rested on hand on Hunter's knee. The other grabbed his glass looking over the contents.

"This will not suit your needs sir."  
"It is all I am permitted…"  
"Not all sir…" John lifted the glass draining it before setting it aside. John slowly licked his lips as Hunter just watched him unsure if he should be angered that John finished what he was permitted that night. John moved so he rested a hand on each of Hunter's legs. Slowly rubbing the tops of the thighs. "Calm sir…you will get want you need if you wish it from me."

Hunter placed his hands over John's pulling them off his body. "Explain now."  
"I am yours for the night sir however you wish…"  
"That does not explain the blood."  
"Your are to refrain from human essence…I am not human."  
A cool smirk crossed Hunter lips as he released John's hands. "You freely bare yourself to me?"  
"Yes sir…"  
"Then stand & bare yourself fully to me…not a word of what happens in here."  
"As you wish sir." John slowly stood up stepping back just enough so he could slip out of his shorts. Hunter lifted his head enough to watch the young man. He slowly licked his lips taking in the nicely built form.  
"Go lock the door." John bowed his head as he moved to the door locking it. As he moved Hunter was starting to unbutton his dress shirt slipping it off his body. He tossed it aside before standing. "Come over here, must I do it all myself?"  
"Sorry sir." John walked over lowering to his knees in front of Hunter before his fingers moved to the older man's belt unhooking it & then unzipping his pants.

John kept his eyes lowered as he slid the fabric down the firmed legs allowing Hunter to be free of them. John slide his hands back up the taunt thought till he took one hand brushing it over Hunter groin. The older man drew a slight breath. "Hands, knees, bed…not a word…" John removed his hands & crawled his way to the bed. As he moved Hunter slipped off this underwear. He knew John was nothing like what he wanted…but someone, something to unleash his frustrations on. He would savor the screams that would come from Randy's lovely creation.

He made his way onto the bed. He knelt behind John reaching a hand up he slowly drag his nails along his back. A low growl almost hiss rumbled from John. "So-sorry sir." Hunter smacked a hand harshly across John's ass.  
"No…Words!" Hunter snapped at him. "growl, whimper, yelp all you want…no words…" John just nodded his head. Hunter dragged his nails along John's sides. A deep throatily growl passed John's lips that stirred something with in Hunter. He closed his eyes as he repeated the motion. Hunter gave a faint moan hearing those sounds.

Leaning forward Hunter slowly ran his tongue over the raised marks on John's back pulling out faintly whimper like moans. His eyes closed, Hunter didn't know why or how…he could almost picture the smaller, streamed portions of Shawn. Moving one hand from John, Hunter began to stroke his heating member. His other hand rubbing over John's firm ass. He opened his eyes long enough to line himself up between those firm globes. He held John's hips as he plunged deep. He was expecting resistance, a scream…but he slid with hardly any resistance, a slow whine from John's lip when Hunter stilled himself to take in the feeling, while not nearly as perfect as Shawn's, John's body was not as he expected. True he was with John before, but it was over a year ago…was he like this back then? Hunter closed his eyes as he gripped John's hip beginning to pull out of John's heated body only to thrust back in. While not as hot as Shawn's, John's was warmer then Randy's, he felt almost as if he was still human.

He groaned as he slowly picked up pace feeling how John's walls clenched around his cock as if silent begging them to remain joined. He only knew that feeling from one person. "Oh god….god…so good…" Hunter moaned out as his nails bit tighter into John's hips as he ravaged him more & more. Hunter could almost let his mind falls within his own delusion…he was not ravaging the nest's whelp…but sexually feasting on his wounded lover.

John's head buried in the pillow as he moaned deeply as Hunter brutally pounded into him, he took it all & then some. Hunter could hold back no longer as he finished deep within his fantasy. He fell back onto his knees slipping out of that warm body. Opening his eyes he was greeting back with a reality he could hardly believe. "You still move?" John didn't move besides nodding his head. Hunter moved off the bed. "Turn over." John carefully moved to lower down rolling onto his back John was incredibly heated by the pounding Hunter had just given him. Faint tails of red ran down over his hips where Hunter's nails had drawn blood. He saw John could not decide between trying to keep his eyes lowered somehow, or closed.

"You can look at me." John moved his eyes they were faintly hard to read. "You want to finish don't you?" He could read John's confused look…he didn't finish while being fucked so what did it matter what he would want? "Well you don't get a say in it do you?" John looked crestfallen as he shook his head knowing he was being teased by Hunter. Hunter climbed back onto the bed moving between John's legs. A hand pressed down on each thigh as Hunter slowly begin to lick the length of John's hardened shaft.

Needy whines passed John's lips at Hunter covered every inch of it. His tongue swirled the tip before he began to take the length slowly into his mouth. Slow moans passed his lips as Hunter feasted on the offered meat. Hunter's fingers gripped the firm flesh of John's thighs causing the younger man to moan even deeper. John's head thrashed side to side on the bed as Hunter felt so good…he wanted to finish so bad but how could he relay such if he was not permitted to speak?

Hunter released his grip on John's thighs. He pushed two fingers still within the loosed hole pushing a few times coating his fingers though with his own essence. He brought them up towards John. The younger man tried to focus enough to lift his head to take the offered treat of Hunter's sexual taste. He moaned deeply around the fingers.  
Hunter pulled his lips away looking up as John's flushed face, red darkened his cheeks a rare site for their kind.

"You a hard nut to crack…you been trained well…but I want to taste you…ALL Of you." John lightly nodded as Hunter's fingers slipped from his plump lips. Hunter lowers back down returning to his feasting. John pulled his legs back as a silent invitation which Hunter read clearly. He moved his fingers back into John's body thrusting them firmly within the offered space. The slightest move heated the young man more. A deeper growl erupted from deep in his body as he reached his peak, his essence slipping forth into Hunter hungry mouth. Hunter moaned at the lovely taste, just as the heat of John's body the strength of John's essence was very much like that of a humans.

He slowly stops his assault of John's body & pulled away a lick of his lips. "Divine." He moves off the bed. "Roll your side." John slowly does as asked. Hunter moved to climb back into the bed so he is laying behind the younger man. He drapes his arm over him. "You may speak now."  
"Th-thank you sir."  
"Do you really enjoy being treated this way?"  
"It is my duty…"  
"Why…why do it?"  
"Why break tradition?" John voice was low. "Randy endured it for many years…if he is strong enough to…then so am I…I am sure you had your years of service before him?"

"Yes I did…" Hunter's hand lightly grazes over John's stomach. "Did you enjoy tonight…or just following orders?"  
"I-I enjoyed sir…Th-thank you for allowing me to finish."  
"It was a good feed…better then I expected." He lightly leaned nuzzling John's shoulder & neck, the young man tilted his head allowing more access. "That is not needed John…what you already feed me was stronger than anything I had in months…If you are not required to share Randy or Master Taker's bed I wish you to share mine. Are you ok with that?"  
"Yes sir…"  
"Need to go back out tonight?"  
"No sir.."  
"Then rest."  
"Thank you sir." John relaxed against Hunter as he rested. Hunter allowed himself to rest as well. He figured John was a good imitation & that was better than nothing at all.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

August 15, 2003

John was backstage showering after his match. Hs body slowly ached a mix of his wrestling schedule & that of keeping up with the wishes of his masters. His head was lowered as the water beat over his stiff shoulders. Next he knew he saw stars as he was pushed hard against the wall his head hitting the tile hard. A large hand pinned his head to the wall as the other arm pressed against his lower back.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" He grunted out trying to struggle as he began to get his wits back to him.

"Simmer down Whelp." Dave growled in his ear. John went still, he had not yet felt the Animal's brutal nature, but remember the condition he had left Randy in the first night he met Hunter. "Good…How come you never come to my service?" He banged John's head lightly again.  
"Yo-you never ca-call for me Sir."  
"I shouldn't need to…You should be dying to get near me…" He rubbed up against John letting him feel the larger man was also naked & hard. "Near this…shouldn't you?"  
"So-sorry Sir…."

"We will see how sorry you will be Whelp, stay still." Dave removed his hand from John's back to shut the water off. He then slid both hands down over John's body his nails gripping John's ass pulling the globe apart harshly till he got a hiss of pain from John's lips. John just closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his breathing. While still spread wide Dave drilled himself into the younger man. John bit his lips at the beginning discomfort.

"Hmm taking it like a good Whelp should…" Dave practically snarled. He released John's cheeks as he pounded into him his large hands grabbing John's shoulders allowing him even more leverage to pull John sharply down onto his hardened member. Dave very much sounded like a beast in heat as he fucked John without care of any pleasure to the younger man. The larger man's nails left wicked cuts in their wake.

Whimpers of discomfort passed John's lips as he panted for breath. Even thought he knows Master Taker had tried to cause pain before…and in some cases off the road had succeeded…Dave he felt was worse. The large man's screams echoed off the tile walls as he came. As brutally as he started the end was no better as he stepped back shoving John to the ground with a kick to his body. A cold laugh as he looked down at him. "Remember your place Whelp." Dave then turned leaving the shower room to redress.

John slowly moved a few moment later not wanting to still be in that exposed state when the others returned from the ring. Flair & Randy were at the ring, Hunter & Taker were out tending to business. John stood up heading for the locker room. He was faintly relieved to see Dave was no where in sight as he began to dress.

John tried not to jump when he heard the door burst open, but then calmed down when he heard Randy & Ric laughing & joking over Randy's win. They stopped looking at John as he was hunched forward sitting on the wooden bench. His arm resting on his legs.  
"John?" Randy could see him tense a bit. "John why don't you come back & help me wash down?"  
John gulped. "That a re-request or order?"  
Randy raised a bow. "You did already?" John nodded. "It's ok then…I'll be out in a moment." Randy grabbed his shower items & headed for the small private shower room.

He stopped when he saw red almost pink streaking near the drain. He hooked his bag up before crouching to look. His eyes narrowed to dark slits before he stood back up. He slowly walked back into the locker part of the space. "Where is he?"  
"Who?" Ric asked.  
"Who hurt you John?"  
"I am fine."  
"BULL!" He saw the man flinch again. "And that just proves it? Who?"  
John just shakes his head he was trained not to tell even between the other nest mates. "I…I am fi-fine."  
"You're not…"  
"They will heal…"  
Ric slowly looked John over as he talked to Randy. "Remove your shirt."  
"Sir."  
"Do it Whelp." John knew when the lowly title was use it was indeed an order. He tried not to cringe as he went to pull his shirt up over his head. He was so focused on just getting dressed he had not noticed his shoulders were still bleeding. "Randy the kit."  
"Of course sir." He went over to where the kit was normally stored pulling it out. The whole time he cursed Dave, he knew he was the only one capable of those marks. Even if Undertaker could do it he would not have done it at the arena, plus he was not there as far as he knew.

He handed the kit to Ric & the elder vampire opened it looking it over. "We will make sure you feed when we get back to the hotel…this is just to allow your own healing to begin to kick in ok?" John just nodded. Ric took some antiseptic spray putting a light coating over each shoulder. The liquid cause pink streaks to run down John's back. Randy went & grabbed a towel the clean the back better. John could not understand why they seemed to care about him. Yes he thought Randy still loved him, but he was not sure of that.

"Unless Master calls for you I wish you by me tonight…even if he does…this is a case I may try to dispute him." John's head still lowered slowly shakes it no.  
"You questioning my wishes?"  
"No…Ju-just do-don't want you in tr-trouble."  
"I'll explain Dave had already taking liberty with you tonight...hopefully he will understand." John slowly nodded. "Now keep your shirt off for now, let the air start to dry out the wounds." John nodded as Randy took off for his shower again.

Once Randy was done he came over can see where the marks were already looking better. "Can you cover them for him Ric while I dress then we can get out of here…"  
"What of Dave?" Ric asked seeing John shutter at his name.  
"I will make a quick look for him before we leave, if I can't find him I will leave word we had to head out for an emergency."  
"OK Randy." Randy dressed quickly then headed out the door as Ric finished covering John's shoulder & helped him with a new shirt.  
"Should I start gathering things?" John asked.

"You just rest, I will get it M'boy." The elder one told him as he made his way around the room.  
"Why you so nice to me sir?"  
"You are a good kid John…just in a bad situation…Why should I make it worse for you? I just know Master Taker would not take kindly of my soft-hearted actions…he would view them as weak…Dave is a lot like our master…Luckily I had always outranked him so I didn't need to fear him…outranked & his creator he would be a fool to try to come after me."  
"Ye-yes sir, th-thank you."  
"You can come to me when ever you seek advise, or a safe haven if I can provide it…I can only protect so much from the others."

"Randy & Hunter they are not so bad…the maybe harsh, but in a way I do not mind…Master Taker…likes to try to break me…but has not done so…yet…Dave sir…he…he was the worse so far…"  
"Because Dave seems to care little of rules…he knows he dare not go after Randy again…so he is going after the closest thing he can to Randy…you. While Master Taker can be cold, cruel, vicious…he still follows rules. He knows no matter how bad he tries to break your spirit & at times body…it can not be to a point that you can not carry out your duties to the nest or the company. Since you are a whelp you do not regenerate as fast as the rest of of us, that & even if he does not say so he does think of all of that…Dave could not care."

Randy came back in. "He took off….let's go."  
"OK" Ric told him standing, John stood up grabbing the bags the best he could as they all headed out & back for the hotel. Sadly Dave would not be disciplined for his actions as it was still within the rules of the nest as long as John was healed enough to wrestle his next match which he was.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

September 22, 2003

The group was in their suite going over plans for later that night.  
"I would like to take the Whelp out, maybe show him a few pointers on hunting." Dave informed Taker.  
"Why now?"  
"Well this is my home turf Master…I know the ins & outs quite well."  
"You also know this city refuses to recognize the syndicate & it's treaties."  
"Yes Master…but we are not always able to hunt in cites that hold the treaties."  
"Very true."

Taker draws a deep breath as he looks around. "I guess we could all be in use of a good meal…fine take the Whelp with you & round-up a fitting pick for us."  
"Thank you Master."  
Taker slowly turned is gaze down towards John. "Remember your rules Whelp."  
"Yes Master I know…follow Sir Batista's orders & no partaking of the offerings myself."  
"Exactly…the others have business at the arena tonight." He then looks back at Dave. "Make sure all return in suitable condition."  
"Of course Master." Dave looks at John. "Go get ready…clean yourself up."

"Yes sir." John moved as quickly as he could standing once he reached the bathroom to get into the shower. He tried to not allow him to get caught up in the moment of peace he was given. He dried off moving to the room he shared with Hunter & Randy at that location & dressed in light jeans & a light blue dress shirt. He stepped out, his head lowered. "Is this acceptable Sirs & Master?" Dave looked him over with a nod. He should have realized John would have dressed up a little if it was under the instructions of capturing some young teat for the others.  
"That should do just fine Whelp. Let's go." John nodded heading out the door with Dave.

* * *

Edge was watching Tv when his view was blocked by his brother. He was decked head to toe in black leather. "No."  
"Come on." Christian tried not to whine.  
"No, now move."  
"Why not?"  
"You know why not."  
"Your reason why not is exactly why we should."  
"We have no jurisdiction here."  
Christian walked towards the bed & began to climb up onto it the same time slowly climbing over his older brother. "Come on Edge…when's the last time we had a good hunt…a REAL HUNT?" Edge was laying in the bed just in his jeans which allowed Christian to slowly lick & nips his brother's flesh all the way from his abs up to his neck.

The actions not lost on Edge, awarded the younger vampire with needy groans from the elder. His tongue licking the outside of Edge's ear as he grinded his hips downward feeling the heated friction between them. "Come on…come out & let us hunt a few filthy fleabags. Let us feast heavily on them…then I can take you & let a few of them hear how it is really done."  
Edge's head leaned back an almost silent moan from his lips. "You want to ravage me in the wild?"  
"Why not?" Christian leaned back down slightly licking over the front of Edge's exposed throat. "Our bodies heated from their blood, the taste, feel, smell…drive us both into a heated frenzy…when did we last let go? Months…months since we been in a place we didn't need to worry of breaking a treaty…"

"Fine…fine…FINE MOVE!" Edge snapped & Christian moved to ravage his older kin's mouth before finally allowing him to get up. "You know I should make you deal with the problem you caused first."  
"Trust me it will be worth the wait…go get changed…I'll go grab our back up." Edge got out of the bed moving to one of his bags pulling out a pair of black leather pants & a matching vest much like his brother was in. Christian went into one of their gear bags going down deep into it where a concealed compartment was removing two hand guns. He quickly checked them making sure they are fully loaded & ready.

"We going old school unless they packing right?" Edge asked as he was lacing the last of his vest.  
"Yep…why waste the ammo & draw attention because of the noise."  
"Kill or feed only?"  
"I guess see how the mood hits us."  
"Sounds good." Edge told him as he took one of the guns slipping it within a fold of the vest. Both brothers then headed out of their room & into the night.

* * *

Dave was showing John around a few different bars in the DC area. It was going good so far which John had to admit he was surprised. A few girls had been invited to the hotel & told to meet them back there in a couple of hours. They parked at one spot & Dave got out John following. "Dave, I don't know about this place." John calmly told him as he was getting the knot in his stomach feel.

"Excuse me?!" Dave stopped & looked back at John his eyes getting a dangerous gleam to them. "What you just say?"  
"I…I don't know about this place…just a bad feel."  
"BESIDES THAT!?"  
John tried not to shutter, his eyes looked around. "Public sir…that all."  
"I don't give a fuck were we are got that!?"  
"Yes Sir…I still don't know of this place."

Dave walked over to John grabbing him by the back of his neck. "Trust me….I know this place." He roughly shoved John into a forward motion. John didn't see the smirk to Dave's face as the young man stumbled slightly.  
"Ma-maybe it ch-changed since you been here last?"  
"I highly doubt it, now don't question me again!"  
"Si-sir there is plenty of other places." Dave grabbed John again nearly snarling in his face as his nails gripped his neck.  
"Stop questioning me…your question Randy or our Master this way?"

"No-no sir." Dave released John & opened the door ushering John in first. Once inside the feeling of dread filled John even more. It was a dark dingy biker type place. John's skin crawled just being around it. The air assaulted his trained senses. How could Dave be so blind?  
"Relax…" Dave told him with a chuckle as he moved past John. John looked around but also kept an eye on where Dave was. He saw Dave approaching a finely toned dark-skinned woman in a form-fitting cropped vest that showed off her impressive chest & short denim cut off shorts. A very skimpy outfit for such cool weather.

They seemed to be exchanging words leaning close to each other. She glanced in John direction a moment her eyes looked almost yellow reflecting off the few bar lights. She would than focus back on Dave talking some more. John went to make his way through the mob of bodies until he felt a sharp pain rip through his body radiating from the neck & then fading to black as he dropped to the ground hard. Dave just looked on with a smirk as John's body was hoisted up by a few of the larger men in the club.

"Ready for a ride Dave dear?" She woman practically purred in Dave's ear as she ran a nail under his jaw. His lipped curled with a faint show of his fangs.  
"With you dear always…although you are normally the one riding…" He gave a laugh as he grabbed her kissing her deeply despite the disgust of the others around them. She pulled back from him looking around. "To the grove my children…time for some fun."

"Must he coming with us?" Another female spoke up.  
"Yes…if not for him…we would not be so gifted this month…even if it is not the one I wished."  
"Give me time to dethrone him…" Dave tried to assure his contact.  
"But this just a Whelp…what good is that?"  
"Trust me he is sturdier then he looks."  
"Not that it matters either way…" She looks around. "Make sure he is restrained & lets roll!"  
The bar quickly empties of it's patrons. Some in trucks others on bikes, the motors rolling to life as they take off down the streets of the capital heading for more secluded areas.

Reaching a more forested area the group parked near a cabin. They then took off into the trees. As the Pack Leader suggested John was bound & gagged a sack placed over his head. He was already coming too when they reached to woods & was already struggling with the captures that were carrying him. To be within the grasp of wolves how insulting to him. He just fell when he was unceremoniously tossed hard to the ground with a grunt. He hands bound behind his back he still tried to scurry onto his knees to move, he was swiftly kicked back down on the ground.

The Pack Leader looked on as they toyed with the young captive. "So few women of your kind…shame…I know some of my pack that would love to tear into some female flesh…in more ways then one." She looked at Dave motioning over to another part of the woods, Dave nodded as he walked out of sight. "Have fun my children I will be back soon." She walked away as she did she worked her way out of her clothing to have some wild fun with her guest while her children enjoyed their fun. John was grabbed & dragged. He felt himself pinned to the ground before the sack was ripped from his head. He looked round seeing about four males & two females leering down at him. Two of the males were the ones pinning his shoulders to the ground. He tried to struggle snarling behind his gag.

"Hmm at least this one has fight to him…" On male said.  
"Yeah lets see how much fight he has in the…end…" One laughed coldly.  
"He's sort of cute in a deadish way." One female smiled as him. He continued to try to struggle, curses leaving his bound lips.  
"I hope this one at least taste good." The second female said licking her lips. She crouched down stalking him on all four till she could get a good smell of him. She pulled back looking puzzled. "Odd…" She snarled.  
"What?" The other female asked.  
"He don't smell like the others…"

"Who cares." One male spoke as he was already stripping down. "Lets just have our fun either way." John tried to kick as the one stripped male tried to make a moved for his jeans. A large hand gripped the thrown leg & gripped hard. John cringed at the pain. "OK seems he wants it the hard way." He leered at John as the others besides those pinning his shoulder stripped down as well, surrounding him they grew in size & shifted into the half-breed monstrosities. He didn't have time to even try to react as numerous sets of claws ripped at him shredding the cloth from his body & probably a few good slices of flesh as well causing John to scream more from behind the gag keeping him silent.

Once the first assault came John laid there, bleeding & naked except for any fabric that clung to his back & arms. His eyes shot daggers as one beast came back in closer to him, it's large muzzle sniffing over him. Then it's massive maw opened licking slowly over his injured flesh. It pulled back giving a loud howl. If John even cared to guess it was on of the females…the one that smelled him before.  
He screamed as large nails dug into his legs dragging him on the harsh ground. He shook his head when he felt his legs moved & he was flipped roughly onto his stomach. A howl of pain as he was mounted by one of the male beasts. He was sure if the claws didn't kill him feeling like he could be split in half would.

He felt his upper body be lifted from the ground by a set of hands he tried to pull away but they only clawed into his shoulders forcing him to remain in place for more of the brutal assault. They pushed him up more till he was almost upright on his knees he shuttered as one of the females grabbed his limp cock, fur lined hands with large nails squeezing & stroking the length. A howl pierced his ears as he was greeted with a most disgusting feel as the beast flooded his body with it's release. He was dropped back down & rolled to his back the female that was stroking him licked down his body till she could lick his member slowly.

He shuttered hating to admit despite all the degradation that actually felt nice. He didn't want his body to begin to react, but it did growing harder the longer the beast lapped at his body. She shifted to a more human size & shape before she proceeded to swallow him whole. He closed his eyes hoping to block the experience from his mind. John felt his legs lifted as a second male member picked up where the last finished. John tried to thrash & pull away till his arms pinned again. He felt the woman shift her weight. She gave a howl of delight as she lowered herself onto John's impressive shaft. She began to ride him hard, It felt good despite how much John tried to want to protest & the pain the male was causing his ass. His screams of pain began to be dotted with heated moans behind the muffled gag.

"I-I th-think he re-ready…" One female growled, next John felt was pain rip through his body as different bites began to dot his body. The male finished pulling from John's body & join in the biting of the prone from. The female leaned over him biting deeply into his shoulder as she continued to pleasure herself. Any pleasure John was feeling became ripped from his senses. He could take no more as he welcomed the darkness again. The woman growing sated finally left the rest of his body alone.

The pack took more the shape of large wolves as they took bites as different parts of his body, for some reason instead of the bitter taste of other vampires this one's blood was almost sweet. A shot rang through the air & the pack stopped, looking around. The four males snarled picking up the new stench in the air. A second shot rang from a varied direction followed by a pained howl one of the males getting struck in the side.

A screamed pierced the air from a direction other than the clearing. A third shot taking down another male the other four scatter to track down their leader. The brothers emerged from their different spots in the trees seeing as the two males they shot fight for their last breaths. Each one grabbed one biting deep into the throats ripping them to feast heavily on their catch. They dropped the mangy carcasses as they surveyed the area. That is when they saw it was not a deer the pack was feasting on, but a human form.

"Poor soul." Edge told Christian.  
"What should we do?"  
"Not much we can…hikers or ranger will find them at some point…"  
"Ma-maybe there is an ID?" Christian walked closer then froze. "NO…We need to get him out of here."  
"What you going on about?"  
"It's John!"  
"What?!" Edge rushed over under the blood, bites & claws enough of he features could still be seen. "Damn it." Edge moved closer kneeling on the ground by him. "John!?…John….come on! Christian knife."

Christian pulled a knife from his boot handing it over, Edge used it to first cut the gag not even noticing it before now. When he lifted John up he also found the bindings on his arms cutting them free as well.  
"Edge…the bites are turning red…"  
"He will be fine…he has to be…"  
A pained scream came from near by, the brothers looked. "Go check that…be careful though." Christian nodded taking the knife back he headed back into the trees. Screams started again Edge could not place if it was human, animal or other.

Before Christian returned John started to convulse in Edge's hold. "Damn it…Damn…come on John ride it out…I know you can do this…it's already there…just ride it out." Edge knew to be on his guard seeing as the bites looked to grow more infected & a white film began to form on is lips. Christian came back a moment later panting.  
"We have a problem bro…It-it's Da-Dave…He…He's no-not as bad as John…bu-but I think he may be contaminated…"  
"FUCK!" Edge snapped glad John was no longer convulsing. "No way we can get them both out of here."  
"John's worse…get him to the car head for Virginia call ahead about Dave & have them send a crew & hope he can hold on till then, but if they are both contaminated…"

"Don't even say it…Let's go!" Edge started to try to lift John up, Christian came over to help till Edge had John's weight supported they then rushed off into the trees heading back for where they had parked off on the side of a road. They wrapped John in a emergency blanket before the both got into the front seat. Neither one even thought of the blood coating them as they drove knowing of an emergency center in Alexandria Virginia.

About half way there Edge pulled over getting out. "Take over bro."  
"What you doing?"  
"What you think?"  
"You know what may happen if he snaps!"  
"He won't make it if I don't." Edge got into the back seat lifting John onto his lap. "Just drive." Christian didn't like it but move to the driver seat heading off again as Edge bite his own wrist giving John some of his own blood…being older & stronger, also his 'surrogate' creator for over a year Edge made a more logical choice to try to help heal John. Christian just prayed he was wrong about John and Dave being contaminated. Very few if any vampires survived being infected by a 'changing bite'.

Would John be strong enough to make the trip & the ordeal ahead…what condition will Dave be in once found, will there even be enough to find if the pack returned first? What happened anyways?


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

Meanwhile

At the arena the rest of Evolution was getting ready for their match that night. Taker traveled with them & was seated in the corner of the room just looking over everything. Randy was already dressed for the match but looked antsy. His head down & leg bouncing like crazy. His hands held so the fingertip touched just staring at them.  
"What is it Randy?" At first the younger man didn't seem to hear him. "RANDY!" the young man jumps a lump in his throat.

"Y-Yes Ma-Master sorry…wh-what did you say?"  
"I want to know why you look like a cork ready to pop."  
Randy shook his head. "I can't tell…so-something doesn't feel right…"  
"Can you be more specific?"  
"No-no sir I wish I could…" He cringed before raising a hand to his head rubbing his temple. "So….so loud…ca-can't make sense."  
Hunter looked puzzled, then it hit him…it wasn't them in the room Randy was referring to.  
"Just relax Randy, let them come as they want…you need to focus of the ring." His Master instructed him.  
"Y-Yes Ma-Master…pl-please see ho-how the others are?"

"OK…Hunter help Randy to the couch to lay down before you need to go out."  
"Yes Master." Hunter went over to Randy lightly taking his arm to guide him to the leather couch in the room. Taker pulled his phone out from his pocket dialing Dave's phone. "…Dave, everything going OK…good…just checking in…well watch yours & the Whelp's backs…Randy is on edge over something but he can't seem to pinpoint what…yes see you both after the show…good, very good…bye." Taker hung up looking at the others. "He said he will try to keep an eye open to trouble out there, they had already invited some treats back to the hotel for later."

Time was called for them to make their way to the entry for their match. Randy worked to push himself together & get up to go out. The whole time he could not pull together one clear thought or vision, it was just an overwhelming feel of dread & upheaval. The match for the most part went as they hoped, Randy missed one maybe two calls, but they still won their match in the end. They headed for the back & grabbed their things to shower, to be nice & ready for their company. Ric of course dressed in one of the finest suits money could buy, Hunter & Randy also opted for dress shirts & slacks that night. Evolution dressed & traveled in style.

"I'll meet up with you back at the hotel…remember to save me a bite."  
"Of course Master." Hunter smiled at him with a nod. Taker took off heading for the lot where one of his bikes was situated. One of his bikes traveled with the company for his own use & was transported when he was required to fly somewhere. The rest of the nest gathered their bags & headed for their waiting limo. It was a short ride, but when it was the group they mostly traveled either by limo or town cars showing off their opulence.

On the ride back Randy started to feel queasy, he actually gave a groan of discomfort his arms wrapping near his waist. "Randy?" Hunter called him looking over at the young man. "You'll be fine…relax…"  
"So-something wrong…" Randy groaned out closing his eyes.  
"We almost there…it will be fine."  
"NO…." Randy snapped then panted his mouth feeling dry. Randy looked as if he was ready to hyperventilate. Hunter moved from his position next to Ric & over to the other side of the limo to get to Randy.

"Randy…Randy you need to calm yourself down kid. What is it?"  
"Can't see…br-breath…"  
"Just take it slow Randy…can you tell who?" Randy just shakes his head.  
"OK try to get yourself focused till we can get you in a room…We will figure out someway for you to feed even like this." The limo pulled up to the hotel & they slowly got out, Hunter tried to support Randy if anyone asked the kid was just a little loopy from the match. They get up to the suite & see Taker pacing like a caged animal. He is lightly grumbling or growling, it was hard to really tell which as he is on his phone. He hangs up only to dial again. He is the only one in the suite. After the third time he give a deeper growl of displeasure his fingers tight around the phone before tossing it in his pocket. "If those two don't return here soon…"  
"Perhaps I should go try to find them?" Hunter said but felt Randy quickly cling to him. He looked down at him as Taker spoke.  
"No…two missing in this lawless city is enough…" He glanced at Randy. "Hunter get him satiated in my room."

"Yes Master." Hunter led Randy into Taker's room & helped Randy strip down to his briefs. "Relax…I will make sure you get something later." He got Randy into the bed & then left the room, the door only closed part way so he could be heard.  
"We will give them time to return with the treats…if not we will go out on a hunt…but NOT in this city…while in these limits you are to stay in your car, understood?"  
"Yes Master." Both men answered. Hunter could not understand if Taker was so leery of this city why allow Dave & John out into it? Maybe it is Randy's feelings that has drawn concern from their Master.

Over an hour passed with still no return of Dave & John. "OK Roll out if you want…or just wait till we hit the next town." Taker informed them.  
"Perhaps waiting would be the most wise….Except we should get something for Randy, we all know how much these visions of his can take out of him." Ric informed him.  
"I'll be back." Taker stood up. "I will get something for him…watch over him till my return."

"Yes Master." Hunter told him. Taker checked for his key & left the room, he needed to talk to Stephanie, he knew at the same time he could acquire some blood for the young vampire. Hunter waited a little while before going to check Randy. The young man appeared to be asleep when he heard a crash from the main room. Rushing back up he found Ric curled on the floor in agonizing pain. An odd sight as sweat almost poured from the elder vampire's flesh coating it in a fine sheen & soaking his clothing.

"Ric?" Hunter knelt by him to try to skill him.  
"No…no…" Ric groaned out painfully over & over. Hunter for the life of him could not figure out what the hell was happening to his 'family'.  
"Ric…Ric talk to me…what is happening?"  
The older man tried to relax his body rolling to his back looking up at Hunter. His eyes showed Hunter most of what he needed. "Gr-gripping pa-pain…co-consuming…" Ric cringed again wanting to curl up.  
"Feels like some unknown force is reaching into you & squeezing…wanting to rip something out?" Ric just gave a painful moan. "Damn it…OK Ric…just remain here I'll try to move you to a bed once the stronger sensations passes." Hunter stood up & moved to get his phone, he sadly now knew or had a feeling anyways of what was going on.

He debated calling or waiting for Taker to return on his own. He took a deep breath before calling. "Master?…I think I know what is going on & it is not good…After you left Ric collapsed Master…great pain but it is not his own Master…I think something has happened to Dave, the way it was explained is a lot like the pain I felt when Randy was removed from me Master. He is on the floor for now Master, I felt best he stay there till the pain subsides some to move him to the couch or a bed may open himself from falling off of them…What shall we do about tracking down either one of them?…But Master…But…" Hunter sighed, his tone slightly defeated knowing there was no point ot argue with The Master's wishes. "Understood Master…Yes Master…Bye Master."

Hunter hung up the phone feeling a mixture of outrage & disgust. How could their Master just tell him not to worry…If Ric is feeling what Hunter thought he was …then Dave very well could be dead. Who knew what condition John was in. Now if John was dead Randy should be going through the same as Ric…then again maybe not. John was not a full blood & also the bond is a lot newer. John has only been one of them a few years, while Randy has been one over 50 & Dave longer then that. Hunter checked on Ric, the older member had enough strength to pull himself up with Hunter's help & move to a bed only getting his shoes off for now. Hunter returned to the main room waiting for either his Master's return or some sign of their missing members.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

Taker arrived at the other suite & knocked loudly. He waited as the silence dragged on through the hall. He knocked again hating waiting, but also knew his visit was unplanned. Finally he heard the lock disengaging & took a step back before it opened. Stephanie looked out at Undertaker dressed in a pink satin bathrobe, the gap at the top showed matching nightgown.  
"What is it?"

As much as he hated it Taker bowed his head. "May I come in…" His eyes darted down the hall. "Mistress." Stephanie took a deep breath debating being disturbed at this late hour…then again in her duties was there such thing? She held the door as she stepped back. Taker took the silent invitation & entered the suite. It was not the penthouse like his nest occupied, but was still very nice.  
"Once again what is it?"

"I am sure you do already know…but you are aware of Randy's unusual traits?"  
"Of course…I saw them when he first emerged as your creation…what of them?"  
"Well he was getting another episode of what ever it was…but he could not read anything clear. Mistress these episodes of his take a lot out of him, do you by chance have something I can take back to him?"

"He is too weak to hunt? Doesn't your nest make a habit of enjoying the local tastes?"  
Undertaker took a deep breath low growl as he exhaled. "Two of my nest went to find a suitable sampling for us…" He was paused by the ringing of his phone.  
"Go ahead get it."  
Taker pulled out his phone answering it. "This better be important…What is it?…You need to elaborate Hunter…HE WHAT! What is it?…And you think you know the cause? Where is Ric now?…Yes that is the best course of action for now…for now nothing…No but…NO Your are to remain as I had ordered you!…Now watch those two. You are not to leave that suite…Understood?…Bye Hunter."

Taker hung up the phone hanging his head again. "Mistress…as I was saying…two had left & not returned yet. I was not too keen on their going, but one was Dave….this is his town. I figured if any could safely handle this lawless town it would be him."

"I see & since you mentioned Hunter, Randy & Ric…that leaves your Whelp."  
"Yes Mistress." Taker did not see the look of great displeasure washed over Stephanie's face hearing John was placed in harm like that. "Is there anyway to find them without placing anyone else of my nest as risk? With Randy & Ric both down that would only leave myself & Hunter."  
"You know we hold no ruling over the Human's capital."  
"Yes Mistress."  
"So we do not have our normal…." Her phone rang that was sitting on a nearby table. "Stay." She turned on her heels going to answer it.

"Hello?…Yes speaking…may it has been quite some time. No trouble with your boys I hope…what sort of matter?…They were what?!…where are they?…As soon as you have word on the other let me know…yes I had actually been talking about them…thank you…night." She hung up the phone walking back over towards Taker. "I have some disturbing news concerning your missing men. Seems they got into a tangle with some werewolves. One is already as a treatment center…the other I have no word of yet."

"Treatment center?"  
Stephanie took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. "We have them spread across the country…well world really. They look like normal hospitals, but they have staff trained in treating those of non-human blood. Their locations are known mainly to hunters on both sides. A fight breaks they go there to be tended to…no fights are to break out within those walls. If you survived long enough to be tended to then you deserve to live for another day of battle."  
"So one of our hunters found them?"

"Yes…the brothers actually. Before you ask, John is the one at the center. I do not have word on Dave yet…I had asked to be kept informed."  
"Where is this center?"  
"Are you actually show concern for your Whelp Taker?"  
"No…for peace of mind for Randy…to see he is alive."  
"Right…" Stephanie raised an eyebrow suspicious of Taker's true intent. "I am sorry but I can not disclose that information."  
"And why not?"  
"Those places are known only to hunters for a reason."  
"Yet they took a non-hunter there?"  
"NO!" Stephanie snapped getting sick of his games. She took a breath calming herself. "Remember John worked with the brothers over a year on hunts when they were called…that makes him one. Now when Dave is found & he needs treatment…well then I do not know. With his tempter I can see him ripping a treatment center apart & destroying all wolves in his path…that would be a big blow against the steps we are taking to keep the peace."

"I am a Leader of a nest…that must count for something?"  
"In this matter…no. You have any clue how many leaders there are out there Taker?" She tries not to laugh. "You are not as big of a shot as you may think. Yes you rule the roost here with Titan…even over Grell when he is around. But you figure you are one person over what maybe seven others…in a sea of how many non-vampire beings? Now translate that to an average of the earths population…As you really such a big thing after all? Now…" She turns moving to where the mini bar was. She opened it pulling out two bottles. "Take these to Randy & Ric…it will help them get back on their feet." She carried them over handing them to Taker. "That is all for now…out of my sight."

Taker had to fight to bite his tongue, even if she didn't look it he would not be surprised in hidden somewhere on her was a weapon of some kind if he was to step out of line too much. He took the offerings & then took his leave returning to the penthouse. He walked in seeing Hunter on the couch his head lowered in thought. Taker saw the two bedrooms with the doors cracked.  
"How are they?"  
Hunter lifted his head slightly. "Resting for now Master."  
Taker nodded moving towards the kitchenette area placing the bottles inside a cabinet. "We will keep watch…let them rest if either seems to grow worse I do have suitable blood for them. If they rest the night they can feed when they wake on their own."

"Yes Master, any other news?"  
Taker looked over at Hunter debating his next words. "Not confirmed yet…I fear you observation of Ric's state may be correct."  
"Master?" Hunter stood up looking at him. "You…you are not suggesting th-that Dave actually is…What of John?"  
Taker slowly walked back over towards Hunter sitting down. "A trusted source…informed me he had been attacked by wolves…before you ask I know 'he' would have no connection to the ones involved. Besides he has no quarrel with the Whelp. I was informed he is somewhere being tended to…but by protocol we are not permitted to go there."

"WHAT? WHY?"  
"Don't raise your voice at me Hunter…I was told that only those of the hunter sect know & are permitted there…to help keep…peace." Taker nearly scoffs at the last word as it passes his lips.  
"Per-permitted where?" A strained voice came from the door way of one of the rooms. Hunter looked behind where Taker was seated seeing Randy leaning in the doorway. Hunter got up moving to where Taker place the bottles. "Where you speaking of Master?" Hunter came over to him offering the drink.

"Randy…Sir…please drink something…than maybe Master will fill you in." Randy looked at the bottle then Hunter before tasking it slowly sipping the contents. After the first few sips he made his way across the room toward Taker.  
"Master…where is it you want entry to & why?"  
Taker looked towards Randy & Randy could see something in his eyes that was a rare sight if ever…worry…maybe even fear. While the rest of his Master's face & body was cold as ever the eyes faintly betrayed him. "The Reason you & Ric had taken ill these evening. The Whelp has been attacked and I at least for now am assuming the same of Dave. He has been taken to some sort of treatment center the hunters use. I have been unable to discern how bad his condition is. The word I have on Dave…he had not been found yet."

"I understand Master…" He drains the bottle setting it aside as he thinks. "I may be able to acquire the information myself Master…but I can not promise. Just know if I can…I may be able to go check on John…but none of you would be able to go with me."  
Taker leaned back in his seat raising a brow with a curious thought. "And how is it you would be able to retrieve this information? You have very little control over your visions, nor would I want you to tax yourself more. You are also not a hunter."

"That last part may be up for debate…even if never called to use it. If I maybe excused a moment."  
Taker nodded. "Yes go do what you feel you maybe able to do to help." Randy got up moving back to the bedroom. He retrieved his phone look for a number he had not used in quite some time. He tried not to feel a grip of fear as he saw in his sleep state he had missed a phone call, from the same number he was searching for.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

Randy dialed the number back waiting while it rang. "I think I may have a clue why you tried calling me…You're the one that found John aren't you?…Besides being his creator? I Knew, does it matter how?…How is he?…What exactly happened?…Hold on what?!…yes I heard you…What else is there?…INFECT HIM? With what?!…But that wouldn't work on a vampire, would it? Even if he is still a Whelp?…NO, no, Edge you have to be mistaken…What happens when he makes it through the symptoms?…I can't do that…I know we are but I can not given that permission…I don't think he would permit it, the fact I was lost as a Whelp never sat kindly with him…"

Randy listened as Edge gave a weak humorless less over the phone. Randy shivered as his body felt cold as Edge's next words. "No, your are right…if I can get permission I want to be there when it is done…Edge please, if I can get it, I want to be there. I promise it is only going to be me…I heard it is only disclosed to hunters for their safety. Shouldn't the fact the council ordered my first kill to be that of a werewolf count for something in their eyes?…Execution of one who breaks our pacts is normally a job of a hunter isn't it?…Yes I will, & I will be awaiting your call…Any news on Dave?…you know how? Same way John was injured?…Yes I do, Master Taker will demand to know what became of his enforcer…" Randy felt ill as Edge filled him in on the details. "Thank you."

Randy hung up the phone gathering his thoughts, that is when he noticed he was placed to bed in just his briefs. He quickly dressed moving back to the main room. Hunter looked over seeing Randy first. "Master?"  
"Yes Randy?" Taker slowly stood up turning to look as Randy approached him bowing his head.

"I am still awaiting to hear if I have clearance to go see John…He is not doing well Master…Dave & he were attacked by a pack…the ones who found them had chased most of them off, but still killed two in the process. I don't know how Master, but some how there were caught off guard, John was bound when they found him. John is suffering from a mauling…I was told his chances would be increased if he was permitted to ascend."

"Absolutely not."  
"But Master."  
"I am not going to lose our Whelp."  
"Master you don't permit it…it could kill him either way…then we would still lose him. Wouldn't you rather have his strong body, then not have him at all?"  
"What we need another strong body for, if it is so strong how come it can't handle a few bites from a fight with a wolf?"  
"It is not just a few bites…He was mauled Master…surprised he even made the trip to be treated…That is not all his body was also poisoned by those filthy beasts."

"Poisoned?"  
"Yes Master…they feasted on him with the same bites they use when they infect a human. I was told it is toxic to us…the body reacts a cross between a rabid animal & the body falling to seizures. Very few even full-bloods can survive it, but it would still give him a better chance then leaving him a whelp. We will need him Master…We did loose Dave."  
A low growl from Taker as he mulled over Randy's passionate argument about John. "What befell him, the same?"

"To a point…they suspect it was the same pack…He was nearly rip to shreds by the time they found his body. They said it was more than just a vampire in the wrong place thought. Certain…um…parts were not recovered."  
"Parts?"  
"Um yes master…" Randy shook his head. "Dave was found stripped…His, um, manhood was removed…closer inspection it was found his fangs were both pulled. Though not confirmed yet…they think his heart may have been ripped from the torn chest as well. This part they still can't figure out, what it points to they do not like. Dave's clothing was found piled near him…NOT Shredded."

A low almost dangerous growl to Taker's tone as he spoke "You are not suggesting Dave was there under his own accord?"  
"I…I don't know Master, I can only relay what I have been told. Please Master you determination about John…without Dave we can use the added power from John…"  
Taker fell silent as he walked away from Randy to think. He stopped by the window looking out before he spoke again more calm this time. "You know in time we will need to add to our Ranks."  
"Yes Master…we did…well you both handled there not being a whelp in our ranks for over a year. When the time comes we will know."  
"Very well…do it!"  
"Thank you Master I will let my contact know."

He called Edge back waiting for him to answer. "Please tell me there is good news on your end…Understood, The Master has given his ok in the mater…of course…I'll be waiting." He hung up the phone before he gathered his coat.  
"We will send a car for you." Taker told him.  
"I have a ride on their way here." He bowed to Taker & waves bye to Hunter before heading out the door. He reached the lobby of course it seemed like no matter the time of day or night there was fans floating around the space. He signed a few autographs, turned down a few advances. He spotted his driver across the way & nodded towards him.

"Excuse me ladies I really must be going." A few of the girls awed at the lost chance as he moved past them & outside the hotel. He made his way to the car that was in the loading area & slipped into the passenger seat.  
"Hey Randy." Christian greeted him, but his voice sounded choked up.  
"Hey Christian…"  
"I know you want to get going." He started the car again & headed off.  
"So you headed out a soon as Edge got the OK from the syndicate?"  
"Yep…I couldn't stay there."  
Randy tried not to sigh. "John really that bad?"

"Not just that…I went with the recovery crew to bring back Dave."  
"Oh…I heard it was pretty gruesome. But I thought as a hunter you would be hardened some to such things."  
"Never mind."  
"What?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Then why start."  
"I forgot you can not lie to your Master if asked anything unless it is out ranked by the syndicate themselves, like the location of our treatment centers."

"Hmm so it would be a secret of yours not theirs?"  
"I guess you can word it like that…I just fear it would bring down his wrath on myself & maybe even my brother."  
"Is it something he would have a reason to ask me? What ever it is you seem to need to get it off your chest."  
"Maybe so…I feel responsible for Dave's death."  
"Why?"

"Edge & I found them both at the same time…just not in the same location. Dave's injuries did not seem as grave as John's, if we were to move fast there was no way we could get both out of there at the same time. So we made the call to get John first not even sure he would make it there alive. At one point Edge climbed in the back with John & tried to give him some of his own blood to boost his healing at least enough to get him there. He had to be careful. The toxin of the bites were already effecting John's body. Edge had to make sure none got into his system from John."

"How would he have gotten it from John?"  
"The mind as it goes it is almost a sense of dementia, we can become like the monsters human fear us to be, no thought just action. The same time traces of the taint is secreted through our saliva, like it is from the beasts themselves. The white was already forming on John's lips…so he was already producing it…if he had attacked Edge."  
"I see…Edge told me even with the Master's blessing…even if John is permitted to become full blood, this could still kill him?"

"Yes we have both seen it consume other hunters. Some from others nests…so-some from our own. When we fight I sometimes thinks the wolves do it with the deliberate intent of causing a slow painful demise to us. They surly know by now our blood reacts poorly to the infection of their kind."  
"But there is still a slim chance if John is strong enough after the ascension that he can beat this?"  
"Yes…I will not give you too much hope…but I will give you that small sliver of it. I had seen it happen…once."  
"So you seen it once, there has been who knows how many others."

"Don't get to hopeful Randy, John's body has a dangerous road ahead. Only he can decide if it can survive it…remember how painful the changed can be…his body is already weak."  
"So what now you telling me making him a full-blood could kill him as well?"  
"There is that chance…but I can pretty much tell you unless he is something remarkable…he will die without it."  
"I understand."  
"We are almost there."  
The rest of the ride in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

They arrived & went inside the parking lot of what did indeed look like a regular hospital. Christian led Randy through what looked like the ER but they headed the other direction once inside. Once as a bank of elevators, they waited for one to open for them. Once on board Christian accesses something on the control panel & the elevator started to make a decent where there should not have been any other floors. Then it stopped & opened Randy saw a long hall way.

"Come on." Christian told him stepping off. Randy followed after him reaching part way down the hall Christian escorted Randy through a set a double doors. It was a longer walk before there was another set of safety doors. Walking through Randy could see where Edge was sitting dressed in protective scrubs. He lifted his head looking when he felt his brother approaching.  
"Good you're here…we can continue then."  
"What you decked out for…you been in there?" Christian asked slightly worried.  
"Yes, also it was requested I give John the blood, in case he lashes out."  
"What? Why?"

"They don't dare send a wolf to do it…to easy John will either lash out or freak out if he wakes…they don't dare send another vampire or human & have then risk getting infected."  
"I understand."  
"I don't want to waste time explaining. He is calmed for now…best to do it now before he get's weaker." Edge turned & headed into the room near by. There was a large window allowing Christian & Randy to look into the room. John laid on the bed, almost his whole body wrapped in some sort of bandages. His hands, feet & face were about all that showed, he looked like a bad burn victim or a mummy. There was thick leather straps securing John to the bed.

"Wouldn't Edge need to worry about the same thing as the staff? Isn't that what they are trained for?" Randy asked.  
"Yes…but he has very fast reflexes, besides…this isn't his first time dealing with this."  
"The one you knew survived it?"  
"Yep…Still don't mean I like him taking such a risk…"  
They watched Edge as he went to a storage area removing a bag of blood from inside of it. He put gloves on even thought he knew if he was to be bit they would offer no protection. He hung the bag up on an IV pole connecting the tube that would control the flow.

"John?" Edge cautiously called him. "John if you can hear me at all in there…I am going to feed you some blood slowly. Just let it work on healing you. You are stronger than this…I have beat it before so can you…remember we are of the same cloth…" Edge took a deep breath. "Remember I am here to help you." Edge took the tube carefully slipping it past John's lips & into his mouth. He needed to be careful not to get his hands too close to John's teeth. Even in a rested state his fangs were still exposed as if he may lunge at anytime.

While he can not remember the time himself he had heard stories from both Christian & Gangrel of the rough road he walked while recovering from the infection himself. He body was not even as bad off as John is. He only dealt with the bite from one of those beasts…John…well John was about to become a moonlight feast of that cursed pack. Edge had no way of knowing if the infection varied between each wolf or not…was John fighting one massive infection or different strains of it?

Edge reached over slowly opening the valve on the tube so the flow would be very slow. Even if John was not conscious, a slow flow would trickle down his throat as long as there was no swelling or blockage. Anything faster could flood the mouth & cause him to choke. Edge knew it could be a long drawn process, it dared not be rushed. It was actually only a few moments before John seemed to begin to react. Edge shut the flow & carefully removed the tube before stepping back again.

Sounds of discomfort rumbled from the wrecked body. "It's ok John…don't fight it…let the blood work through you…allow yourself to awake to it…it will help burn the poison from your body. You know I would not harm you…trust me…I want to help….you are here to get help."  
John screamed as he thrashed trying to rip free from his bindings. Randy could only stand by idle outside the room as John was going through all this. He was cursing himself wondering why his vision was not clearer, why could he have not been warned to protect them. Yes even Dave, despite how much he hated him, He did not wish what he was told on any man.

After few intense moment John had calmed back down again. Edge removed the bag & marked it before placing it away. He removed the gloves stepping from the room. "There is nothing else at this point besides waiting. I am pretty sure that last spell was the shift to full-blood & not the infection."  
"How long you think till we know if he can fight off the infection & heal the other injuries?" Randy asked  
Edge looked at Christian. "I told him bro why they wanted you to give John the treatment." Christian informed Edge.  
Edge nodded. "I was told I was in & out of it over a week before the infection worked it's way out of my system. My blood worked showed normal results…but I was kept in isolation for an additional month. I had one nurse who would bring feedings to me but then leave."

"A month?"  
Edge nodded. "That way a full lunar cycle was guaranteed to pass. While some wolves can control their shifts, others are still bound by the moon. It is just a safety precaution for themselves & everyone."  
"So you saying a vampire can become one of…them?"  
"No one knows for sure. I am only one of a small handful that had recovered from the wolves infectious bite. No one was sure what would happen after the recovery…even if the body seemed clean the full cycle run is only a step for safety. Now as for John's other injuries…I do not know. I will not lie to you, even if he recovers he may be scarred & I can't say how bad."

"But we regenerate."  
"Normally yes…but remember those are not normal wounds."  
A nurse approached them. "Excuse me gentlemen?"  
Edge looked at her. "Yes?"  
"We have a room you gentlemen may use for to rest in if you wish. We know at least the two of you that brought the patient in must be tired from the long night."  
"Any chance our regular clothing can be laundered somewhere?"  
"Yes we can bring you both some scrubs if you so wish so the traces of your hunt can be erased."  
"Good lead the way."

The nurse turned leading them out of the isolation wing leading them to another room with two beds. "Hmm odd…I'll see about tracing down a fold out or something."  
"It is quite alright Miss, we will be just fine with two." Edge told her.  
"Oh…ok…I'll be right back with the scrubs." She left the room while Edge was already removing the safety outfit tossing it in the trash. The guys all removed their shirts & shoes while they waited for the nurse to return.

"Randy come over here a moment." Edge called over to him.  
"What is it?" Randy made his way over.  
"I want to keep faith that John will make it through this." He looked up at Randy from where he was sitting on the one bed. "Just know once the infection is cleared…even the month of isolation is done…that still may not be the end of the road. Very good chance he will have painful reminders of what happened to him out there. Mine stays from sight most of the time…but his…well…"

"What you trying to tell me Edge?"  
"The bites very well may leave scars unless the centers have made advances in treating them." Edge gave a faint sigh as he lowered his head. "When I was attacked it was also an ambush… we were tracking a pair of them & they split off, one circled behind us. I was knocked down from behind, before I could react the cursed thing latched its maw onto the back of my neck & base of my skull. Felt like it wanted to rip my head clear off. Luckily Grel being so close felt the distress & turned seeing the one beast firing his gun without thought. We didn't even know the bite had any effect on me at first…we continued to hunt for the mate…We were so focused on the hunt I didn't even take notice that the wound was not sealing & that I had continued to bled until I started to feel light headed, I felt like I was in a fog…then nothing. Next I knew a week had passed & I was in one of these places."

A knock on the door interrupted Edge's story. Christian went over taking the three sets of scrubs from the nurse & shut the door. Christian looked them over seeing they were all the same size. He set one on the other bed & brought the others over to the bed Edge was on.  
"So at least John won't remember the pain he is going thought now." Randy questioned.  
"Hopefully…but as for how he acquired the wounds…I still remember mine, each time he sees those scars he will remember…I don't even see mine…but I know it is there. I want you to see it Randy…so you may have even a fragment of an idea what may be marring John's whole body by the time this is over."

Edge reaches behind his head sweeping his hair to the side & slightly up. A large area of skin in the jagged shape of the maw encircling both sides of the back of the neck where the beast could have snapped his spine & it traveled up under his hair-line. The marks were a deeper shade of flesh & a scared texture.  
"It doesn't still hurt after all this time does it?"  
"I would lie if I said no." Edge lowered his hair lifting his head. "I suffer headaches at times, but they tend to be brief…I just deal with them. Well we best get changed for some rest."

"Sounds good…" Randy turned walking back to the other bed. "You two gonna behave right?"  
"Randy trust us…normally we would love nothing more the have some celebratory fun after hunting…but tonight there is very little to celebrate." Christian told him as he finished stripping down to slip into the green scrubs.  
Randy nodded. "So cell phones work down here?"  
"Yeah….go ahead call your Master & let him know you are fine. We will drive to back tomorrow if we must." Edge told him.

Randy pulled out his phone calling Taker which included a disagreement over Randy's staying there to watch over John as he fought this. Randy was displeased with Taker's ruling but knew he had little choice as he hung up the phone. He changed for bed, but sleep would not come easy as he could not get the image of John all wrapped from his mind, then his mind playing tricks of how bad his perfect Johnny may look once the wrappings were removed. Randy had to wonder how this could have happened to them. John having hunter training should have detected them…then again Edge had even been caught off guard a few times.

There is Dave though…he could even smell contact between a wolves & one of them…shouldn't he of smelled they were entering an area where they were? What were they doing in the woods if they were going to places to bring back local talent for them? So many questions…but would they ever find the answers?


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

Randy woke up with no clue the time. He sat up looking over at the other bed. The two brothers laid next to each other, Christian holding Edge in an almost protective nature. He thought it odd as Edge was the older in matter of human years & also the one who made his brother one of them. Getting up from the bed he noticed his clothing was taking along with the brothers. _'Damn it.'_ He shook his head as he carefully opened the door stepping barefoot into the hall.

Headed down the hall towards the wing where John was being held. He didn't see anyone as he approached the room. Looking through the thick glass he looked at John as he laid still in the bed. He looked around knowing it was ill-advised the action he wished to take. He also knew though it would be quite sometime till he saw John again if at all. He had to admit that this could be last he saw of him. Randy knew the phantom pain deep in his heart…was it his own fear…or was it that of John slowly being ripped from him?

He turned heading for the door of the room. He walked in looking around. The room was mostly bare except for the bed, there was nothing monitoring John from what he could see. He thought it strange how would they know if something happened? He took a few steps closer to the bed. He could see were sweat cling to John's face, the muscles twisting under the flesh. "John?"  
Randy quietly called out. He became even more still. "John?"

"Sir, Ra-Randy?" John's voice was just barely a hushed whisper.  
"Yes…"  
"Wh-what…no…." John started to pull against the straps.  
"Calm yourself…they are to help you."  
"No…No…let go….NOOOO!" John yelled the best he could, pulling harder.  
"WHELP ENOUGH!" Randy hated to yell at John in this condition, also worried it may alert staff. John fell still but his mouth open gasping for breath. "Have I ever done you wrong Whelp?" Part of Randy detested calling John by the lowly title when not in the Master's presence…even Hunter & Ric would let it slide most of the time. It seemed to be something that got through to John at this moment. He was warned John's mind may be effected at this point in time, so he had to resort to basics.

"No…No creator…no…on-only firm when needed…Pl-please free me…need free…pl-please."  
"No…you are like this to protect yourself & others…you are hurt, they need to try to keep you still so you may heal."  
John tried to turn his head to look at Randy. "Pl-please clo-closer…le-let me see you be-better."  
Randy has no clue if John's vision would be affected by the infection or not so he took a few steps even closer to the bed. John cringed screwing his eyes shut. A scream started to rip threw his body.

Hearing John's torment ripped deeply into Randy's own soul. "Stay strong…" He gave a faint chuckle he realized he called John out of his title…he forgot after last night he was no longer a Whelp…now a fledgling of the nest. He would await to inform John of that fact once he knew the young man had all his faculties back to himself.  
"Sir you shouldn't be in there like that." Randy turned his head looking at the door & a nurse looking at him. He looked back at the bed a faint sigh seeing John had calmed back down before stepping away.

"What was wrong with seeing him…letting him see I was there? I knew to be carefully getting close enough to touch."  
"Just in case all the same…if he had turned to the more primal…some of those infected in rage have been known to spit at people in there with them. We have never been able to find if the infection can be spread in such a way…but since it is transmitted by bite…it is a very real chance. I am sure you notice your friend also sweating, an odd occurrence to some vampires. Studies are still being done to see if the infective properties are in that as well…so we don't know what would have happened if you had touched him to even wipe his face without gloves on."

"I understand…I will be more careful secondly…he is not just my friend…I am his creator."  
"Oh…Um…pardons sir…Just please if you do go back in…" He motions to a storage unit down the hall. "For your own safety put on a set of protective scrubs." The nurse then turned taking off down the hall with a speed that indicated to Randy they were scared to be around him any longer. Randy didn't even really care. He started to head for the storage unit.  
"There you are." Called Christian, Randy could only give an annoyed groan. "We need to get you back."

Randy looked over at him seeing he was already dressed. He slowly walked over. "How late is it already?"  
"Late enough, I need to get you back & grab Edge his things. We arranged for him to stay at least for the first week."  
"Fine." Randy headed back with him towards the room they were in. Edge watched them when they came in. He was still dressed in the scrubs, not seeing a point in changing.  
"Randy…I know you don't want to leave, but remember you trusted me with his safety for over a year…you can trust me for another week."  
"I know…I just worry how he is now is all I will remember him by."  
"If someone can beat this it will be him. Granted he may not exactly be the John you remembered before last night…but it will still be him. The question is will you be strong enough to deal with how he will come out of this one the other end?"

Randy just looked down as he grabbed his clothing from the bed changing in silence. He didn't want to seem shallow…but could he honestly answer that? Would John just change physically or mentally as well? How well would he deal with the damaged state of each?  
"Glad you at least aren't going to lie about it." Edge told him.  
Randy slowly looked at him. "I found something at least for now seemed to help calm his mental state…at least when it came from me."  
"What? I am willing to try anything to ease his distress."  
"He started freaking, he wouldn't listen till I yelled as him still calling him a Whelp. I admit I did it not thinking about the fact he no longer is one. Like me, he viewed you almost as his creator for a time…he may react to you the same way."

"You want me to hide the fact he is now a Fledgling?"  
"At least during the week he is fighting the bulk of the infection…do it till he has a clear mind again. The discipline & strictness may be what he needs to focus on to get through it. He has no clue what the blood is you are feeding him."  
"In an odd way it makes sense. Fine…at least till he recovered he will still be viewed as a Whelp."  
Randy slowly nodded as he made sure he had everything before heading out with Christian. The drive back to the hotel was in silence. Christian knew Randy had a lot on his mind, finally he had to speak up having a clue what part of Randy's thoughts were.

"Don't even think it Randy."  
"I know he is strong."  
"Not that…the other thoughts."  
"What?"  
"Don't try to find them…I won't even tell you which woods they were in."  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"What and risk you getting killed as well. If you want an eye for an eye…I will tell you two of the pack were killed last night. Two of them for Dave…and the injuries to John. You can't allow yourself to dwell on the chance John may not leave that place. There is no treaties in that city….so they broke no laws by attacking Dave & John, more so if they wandered into their territory. Even if they could be found they could have claimed they felt threatened. I know you wish & may even dream of finding them & ripping them apart for hurting…trying to kill John. Trust me I know those thoughts & wishes. The pair we were hunting when Edge was attacked…I had wished the one had not died so fast by Gangrel's gun. The mate we never found…Edge collapsed before we could find them…that one half is still out there somewhere. Well unless another tracker team found her. So yes I know those thoughts well."

Randy just shook his head looking out the window. He knew Christian was right…but that didn't change how he felt. He wanted a chance…just one chance to face the ones that caused their nest to begin to shatter. They reached the hotel & Christian dropped Randy off in the front before he pulled somewhere to park this way they were not seen entering together. Randy pulled out the card to access the club floor where the penthouse was. He stepped off & headed for the door unlocking it to enter. As soon as the door opened he could almost feel all the eyes of the nest on him awaiting his report.

He walked over bowing his head towards Taker. "For now John is still alive…now it is a matter of time & strength of his body & spirit." He looked towards Ric. "I am sorry about Dave." He noticed Ric still looks quite frail.  
"It is alright my boy…I am sure quite a fight was given by them both."  
"Nothing against John…but how is it that Dave was killed, but he was just mauled?" Hunter asked.  
"They think there may have been a second attack on Dave once they left the area with John. The ritualistic nature of his attack…"  
"You still don't think it was random…that they walked into a trap?" Taker called out a low displeased growl to his tone.  
Randy slowly turned lowering his eyes. "I can only go on my gut…what I heard…what I know of John…yes. If they were sent to recruit locals for us…why would that have been in the woods? We all know Dave had a keen sense when it came to the wolves, John has quite a good sixth sense to detecting them…or so I had heard when he was with the hunters…The pieces do not make sense Master…that is all. May I be excused."

"Yes go." Taker growled with a flip of his wrist. Randy headed for the room & began stripping, even if newly washed he wanted a shower. He just wished to be free of the feel of that place. He moved to the bathroom turning the water hot before stepping inside. He allowed the water to pelt his body, he was feeling so cold & empty. His creation…almost his child…but also his love laid wounded alone…even if Edge was there with him Randy knew he would be alone a lot…even if they thought John would be unaware…was he really? Now his Master was displeased with him as well…how dare he speculate that one of them lead the other into a trap? Would they think John was the traitor? The thought of that chilled Randy even more.

There is no way John led Dave into a trap…but the fact Dave was flat-out killed, Randy knew it could look that way. But Dave was older, John's superior…Dave was under no obligation to follow anything John said…but John be law had to follow Dave's orders. Randy could only hope that John held the answers once he was permitted to return to the nest. He shut the water stepping out of the shower & grabbed a towel wrapping it around him. He made his way to the bed & laid down, just wishing to be alone right now.


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

September 30, 2003

John under strict watch was moved from the observation room he was in to a more secure room. Edge hated it as he watched them. He forgot some centers took even more strenuous precautions with those infected. He knew it was good for them, but was it good for John being moved while he was passed out again? He would come to knowing he was someplace else, but where? The new room was as bare as the other had been, but there was no window this time. Just plain bare walls. The door thick steel, the only way to see him was through a monitor display. Hidden within the walls was places supplies could be put from an outside access.

The room was made to hold him in case he some how did go through some unexplained change. Even entry to the room was limited to a select few, Edge's prior exposure & the fact he offered most of the care except the changing of John's wrappings the last week made him a candidate to be added to the list once he signed a consent that he knew he was taking a risk being in the sealed room with a potentially dangerous patient. The form was because besides him only maybe three other people would be able to access the room, so if John turned against him & attacked there was more than likely no one that would be able to get into the room to save him.

It was later on that day Edge went into the room. He sat on the floor in the corner watching the bed. Today he volunteered to remove John's bandages…they said they would not be put back on after this. They were still healing, but at this point the wrappings were drawing no more infection out. The white film on John's lips actually faded a couple of days ago. Against advisement Edge was not in any of the protective garb, just the normal medical scrubs.

It was later that day when Edge heard sounds from the bed. "John?"  
"Edge?" His voice still sounded rough.  
"Yeah...yeah it's me." Edge stood up moving closer to the bed.  
John turned his head looking at him. "Wh-where are we? Are you ok? How we get here…" He then sighed trying to look around the room. "Where's Dave?" John started to fight a bit.  
"John calm down. You were hurt…you need to calm down…do you remember that?"  
John stopped trying to pull against the straps closing his eyes. His chest heaving against the wrappings. "Yes….ye I remember…where is he?"  
"Worry about yourself for now."  
"WHERE IS HE!" John almost snarled.  
Edge sighed taking a deep breath. "He didn't survive the attack."  
"What?" John's eyes opened in shock. "That isn't right…I was so sure…no…no…that has to be a mistake."

"What were you sure of?"  
"No…never mind…"  
"John what happened out there?"  
"I…I can't say."  
"Why?"  
"No…please…"  
"OK John…maybe later…now I need to cut the bindings off of you…you ok with that?"  
"I…I do-don't know….how bad do I look?"  
Edge tried not to smirk at him. "John I will be honest I have not seen how you look unmummified since we found you."

"Th-that why you're here? You found me?"  
"Yes…Christian & I were so scared we were going to lose you before we even got you here. You were in very rough shape…so I am sure anything will be an improvement."  
"Ok…be…be careful though?"  
"Ok course…if you start to panic just tell me…for now though they want me to keep you strapped down as much as possible…I have gone against enough rules already."  
"Ok…would be nice to move at least a little…but if it is for your safety…I understand."

"Good boy John..." Edge smiles lightly before going to open one of the storage units. "I am going to grabs the scissors, a gown & stuff to wash the wounds with. Also to be sure I am going to wear gloves at least this one time."  
"OK."  
In the storage space Edge found a small tray that could be attached to the side of the bed to place everything.  
John watched him the best he could with his limited movement. "What no little nurses uniform?"

Edge couldn't help but laugh. "Glad you still have your humor John."  
"Who said I was joking?"  
Edge laughed again. "Tell you want…you finish your treatment time & I will see what I can do to convince Taker to let you come with me & Christian for a few nights & we both can play your nurse maids."

A faint blush hit John's face. "Um…ah…" John closed is eyes looking away.  
"Relax John…you know I won't hurt you if I can help it…right?" John slowly nods. "Ready?" John nods again. Edge puts the gloves on before taking the scissors & carefully cutting through the layers of wrappings. He decided to start with John's upper body first. He accidentally allowed a hiss of shock & how painful it looked when he had the first arm exposed. Much of the bite area was scabbed over, luckily the flesh around it did not seem inflamed anymore. The gauze when pulled away showed little to nothing on them showing that they were indeed not needed anymore unless John tore the injuries open himself.

A sigh passed John lips when he heard Edge's reaction. He kept his head turned away from him.  
"You wish me to fully unwrap you first or unwrap & wash as I go?"  
"Wh-which ev-ever is le-least…di-disturbing…"  
"Which are you more comfortable with?"  
"Do-don't matter."  
"OK I'll get you unwrapped…let the skin try to breathe a bit being wrapped like this for so long."  
"How long was I…like this?"  
"Just over a week John…be honest rest of the time is just a formality."  
"How long?"  
"They will want to keep you a month in here…Do you remember what happened?"  
John shuttered. "Yes…I told you that…"  
"Well in the attack they tried to infect you again…Most vampires don't make it past the first week. Then again me & you are not like most. I did inform the doctor of our unusual trait…don't worry those records are kept sealed. Ready for me to continue?"

"Um…yeah…" Edge worked cutting the wrappings off John's torso down to his waist. Luckily it seemed most of John's body regenerated without lasting marks except for one bite that covers a good part of his left shoulder. Edge gathered the cut wrapping so far carefully pulling the ones from under John's back. He disposed of them into a bag before he walked back over. "You're doing good John…relax…" John still had a hard time looking at Edge as he began to cut away at the covering on the other arm. Like the other it had its share of bite marks. Edge didn't react as badly this time already expecting it. "OK John half way there…" He walked to the foot of the bed cutting up one leg then the other. Seems any signs of the claws were gone, sadly like with him the bites remained though. And there was quite a few to be accounted for. Some at least for now looked worse than others where the bites had gone deeper in an attempt to rip flesh from bone. Looking them over Edge was given even a closer idea of how close they came to loosing him. If they were a few moments later…

Edge went to cut away the last bit of wrapping when he felt & could visually see John shaking. "It's ok…what's wrong?"  
"Sc-scared…"  
"Why, you been so good so far."  
"In…injured…there.."  
"How bad?" John shook his head. "It won't change anything John…I need to clean it either way."  
"Oh…ok…"  
Edge cut one side then the other folding the wrapping down unsure what to expect. At least to him he saw nothing wrong with what he saw. "John what ever they did…looks like you healed." John started shaking his head no.  
"Ok…OK John…it's fine…I will be careful around there I promise." Edge moved back to the side everything was set up on. He took a cloth wetting it in the wash water. "Sorry if this feels cold." He wrings the cloth & slowly begins to wash John down.

Edge is pleased when John seems to try to relax. A calming sigh passed John's lips was Edge washed him over. Edge was pleased to see some of the dried blood & scabbing slipping off with the washing. The flesh under them was scared, but not horribly so, he was sure there was ways it could be masked from the public, just not fully sure right now. "That feel good John?" John just lightly nods. He washed the top half of him first then his legs. As promised he was careful washing & inspecting him when he tended to John's more intimate areas. John shuttered his heart raced till Edge's voice called him back down. Once done another cloth was used to dry him off. "You want the gown…or just a sheet for now?"  
"Sh-sheet."  
"OK…" Edge cleaned everything up & pulled sheet from the storage & covered John with it for now. He then moved to sit back on the floor.  
"Wh-why you staying?"  
"Because I don't want you to feel as lonely as I did…plus I see something still has you scared. I want to stay so you know you are safe."  
"Th-thank you."

Edge worked to get comfortable just resting his eyes as John remained strapped to the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

October 15, 2003

While Hunter was down at the gym Randy made his way through the hotel to his Master's room. He was rooming by himself away from the others at this location. He knocked & waited, the door opened & he stepped inside. The door closed & he remained where he stood with his head bowed.  
"What is it Randy?" Taker asked as he walked around him, moving to one of the chairs by the patio doors sitting as he awaited an answer. Taker was wearing just a pair of black sweat pants. Randy was dressed casual that day in one of the group shirts & blue jeans.  
"A few things Master…I wished to be in your presence. We also need to discuss how things are to be handled once John return."

"They are to be as they always have."  
"But Master?"  
"There is no but to be discussed. He was hurt…so what, he will be healed by the time he returns correct?"  
"To a point Master." Randy walked closer to Taker before lowering to his knees. "He is scarred Master…and I mean ones of the flesh…who is to say how he is mentally."  
"He is to take back up the duties as the lowest of the nest…Whelp or not!"  
"Master…please…from what I was told by Edge…I don't know if he can handle his prior treatments…"  
"Well he will just need to learn then won't he? This is a cold world we are in…he is not to be coddled. If he can't handle us then he is not as strong as you claim."

"Master…allow…allow me to handle the brunt of yours & Hunter's desires…at least till I may properly judge the mental state of my creation."  
"No."  
"Master." Randy felt Taker grip his fist into the collar of his shirt yanking him up & towards him. He could not help but stare into his seething gaze.  
"I said no…I already have you as I wish…but you are NOT Hunter's to command. You must remember your place…you are above him now."  
"Yes Master." Randy tried to close his eyes & bow his head. "Then I ask at least till I can determine his state…allow me to serve you as you desire. Yes…Yes I know there is something special about John…but I feel he needs a temperate hand when he returns. If the hand is harsh…it may be bit."

Taker gave a growl releasing Randy from his grip. Randy stumbled back but kept his balance. "We will see…your advise…is it yours, or of your visions?"  
"Mine Master…I have not had one of my visions since that night…I still have no clue why it was unclear at the time."  
"What ever cause, maybe we were not meant to so that we could not stop it."  
"Maybe Master."  
"You will stay roomed with me for now…Since you so freely offer your service."  
"For you Master, always." Randy took a step forward before lowering to his knees in front of Taker. "Always yours Master."

Taker made no movement of action or word of orders for a few moments as he looked down at the young man. A sneer passed his lips. "Go and get in the bed."  
"Yes Master…stripped?"  
"Yes…" Randy nodded as he got up moving to the bed in the room removing his clothing he set them to the side before he got into the bed. Randy at times moved to see as Taker just remained in the chair. He began to wonder if Taker was testing him, would he make him wait before joining him just to see if he would be questioned?

* * *

Two weeks & Edge had hardly left John's side besides to update Randy & Gangrel. They some how worked to allow Edge to stay till John was released. Even if not advised the center had brought a cot into the room for Edge to rest on instead of the floor.  
"Edge?" John called softly from the bed. "Is there really a chance I am still sick?"  
"I am not one of the doctors…but my own experience…no. Just so you know I am going to unstrap you soon…I am slightly outraged they had not given the order to do so before. Unless you can give me a reason not to?"

"No…I feel fine…may-maybe just scared still…em-embarrassed."  
"Why embarrassed…it is not your fault…was it?"  
"No…I didn't want to…"  
"Didn't want to what?" Edge walked over towards the bed so John could see him better.  
"I-I…I shouldn't…spe-speak ill of it.."  
"John please…we need to know what happened…you know he will ask you…"  
John took a deep breath closing his eyes. "Can you free me first…please…"  
"Ok John if it will make you feel more at ease." Edge removed the straps from John's ankles first rubbing the flesh to work some of the stiffness from them.

Edge then moved to free John's hands. He could still feel John tense up every time Edge would need to see the scars on his skin. Every time Edge would remind him he would not hurt him & it would be just fine. He was not going anywhere on him. John slowly tried to get up from the bed wrapping the sheet around him. His legs tried to give out from under him. Edge quickly grabbed a hold of him until John started to freak out. Edge lowered him down & backed away.  
"Remember John…you been immobile for three weeks…give yourself time."

"I-I know…so-sorry…so-someone gr-grabbing me…no-not you…not you…"  
"The wolves when they attacked…you don't meant to…but you place a connection between me & them." John looked wide eyes at Edge shaking his head no furiously. "Yes…Yes you do…we both know why…The same reason we don't repulse them like other vampires…deep in our blood is a part of them…we both know this…while it is the reason their infectious bites don't kill us…it still makes me remind you of them."  
"No…no….pl-please Edge…Do-don't be mad."  
Edge took a deep breath not even realizing his rage was building…it wasn't at John…it was at the situation. He tried to soften his voice when he spoke. "I am not mad…not at you John." He lowered till he was sitting on the ground. "Do you trust me to come here…"

John looked at him debating before he slowly almost crawled across the floor to where Edge was. Edge allowed John to control how close he got. John actually got up next to Edge leaning against him. "I'm going to lightly wrap my arm around your shoulders ok?" John nods & Edge does just that. "Good John…very good." Edge lightly rubbed John's arm. "Think you can tell me what happened out there? How you & Dave even got to being out there?"

John shuttered but nodded. He slowly started with them ending up at the bar…how he questioned Dave even though he knew it was against the rules. What he saw & felt inside the club. How he was knocked out…then about what happened to him once he came to in the woods. The sexual assaults were so hard for him to get out…it took over an hour for Edge to finally get the full story from him. John had turned into a crying mess practically crumbling into Edge's hold.

Edge cradled John against him resting his head lightly on John's "It's ok…It will be ok…It's over now. You're safe now John…" John slowly calmed in Edge's hold. "That's it…" He loosened his hold when John started to move, with what he was just told he didn't want John to feel restricted. Edge was caught off guard when John didn't pull away but instead turned his head to kiss the underside of Edge's jaw. A faint shutter ran through the older man's body. John trailed his lips to along Edge's neck.

"John?" Edge went to move his head to try to look at John. John leaned in kissing him before he could question him. His eyes closed just holding John as the kiss grew heated & needy. John moaned against Edge's lips feeling the comfort & caring behind them. Edge held John lightly as the younger man moved till he was straddled across Edge's lap. John was the one to beg silently for entry to more of Edge's mouth. His lips parted slightly feeling John's tongue flick across them. Edge moaned faintly himself. John being the whelp of their nest while with them was always the one of submission. Feeling this side of him was strange to him. Not that John was exactly dominating…but still needed to control.

Hidden under that control Edge could still feel the neediness, the fear. He pushed his mind to grab a hold of rational thought again he slowly pushed John away from his lips. "John we need to stop…"  
John's eyes grew big pushing himself rest of the way from Edge's lap. "I'm sorry….oh god….oh god…shit…" John nervously bit his bottom lip. "I-I-I…" He lowered his eyes. "Shit I…I did-didn't ri-risk ge-getting you sick did I?"  
Edge took a deep breath. "I doubt it John…most of, not all of it burned out of you weeks ago…as I said this is just to play it safe."  
"Bu-but there still a chance…god I am so dumb…"

"John knock it off…I wanted you to stop because I know you are only doing it because you feel so out of control right now…you feel you need to prove you aren't ruined…you want the comfort being with someone you know you can trust. This isn't the place though, you don't know it…but there is a camera watching this room." Edge moved almost crawling over to where John was now huddled on the floor scared. "Look at me John." John slowly lifted his head looking at him. "I know not our normal situation…but you get your clean bill of health…I will take you somewhere & let you control things however you wish."

"You…you sure?"  
"Yes…I think you need that at least once…I know sadly your Master will not be so kind…so yes at least once I will let you dictate how things go between us…"  
"Th-thank you."  
Edge lightly nodded before standing offering John a hand up. "Come on time to get back into bed."  
John slowly took it & stood up getting his footing better this time. Edge got him situated in the bed before moving to his cot to try to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

October 22, 2003

For the last week Edge heard John as he fought in his sleep. Talking about what happened to him didn't help, if anything it made it worse. A few times Edge would hold John sitting on the floor as neither bed really had enough space for both of them. Edge would lightly hold John offering him comfort. "I promise I would never let anyone else hurt you."  
"Wh-what of Taker?"  
"I will think of something John…you know even as your trainer, in their eyes for a time your creator…I have been nothing less than comforting & loving…right?"  
John lightly nodded. Even what may seem rough sex to some, there was still a loving connection there. It was just the more bestial side of their nature because of what they were.

"Would you trust me to be with you always…fight for you always?"  
John hesitated a moment then nodded. "Wh-what about Randy…he is my creator?"  
"Has he shown you love as I have? Has he tried to protect you like I wish to…or did he just turn you over to them? Did he just step aside & let them do what they wanted to you?"  
John shuttered curling up slightly till Edge light wrapped his arm around him. "It is the way though…"  
"It is the way of the old guard…Taker's way…what if it didn't need to be yours?"

"It is though." Edge lifted John's jaw looking into those scared blue eyes. He leaned down kissing him softly as he lightly rubbed his arm & back. He slowly carefully trailed his lips from John's over his jaw & down to his neck. He was placing the kisses along the right side knowing John would be touchy about the left. John panted slightly as Edge played with his neck, even the point of taking the risk & nipping at the skin. John moaned at the sensation. Edge trailed his lips up to John's ear.  
"You trust me…trust me to love you…be here for you…" John nodded as his body slowly shuttered. "You want to feel more…you want to feel good...you want me ot make you feel good, loved & desired."

John nodded unable to form the right words. Edge slowly moved his legs to spread them in front of him. He then guided John to sit in front of him with his back to Edge. Edge slipped his shirt off setting it aside before he slowly wrapped his arms around John. Instinctively John leaned back against Edge's body. "That's it…that's good John…you know I only wish what is best for you." He slowly started kissing John's right shoulder & neck. John tilted his head allowing even more access. Being a whelp it was not uncommon for him to be bit by those he serviced. Edge was always so loving with it. The feeding came with pleasure of them both. As he kissed & nipped as John's neck his one hand skillfully felt out the folds of the sheet John was still wrapped in. His tongue running over the flesh back up by John's ear.

"I will help chase away those memories John…I will help chase them back to the darkness where they belong." As he spoke John shutter feeling flesh on flesh as Edge's hand worked under the sheet gliding across the flesh of his chest. The finger tips barely ghosting over his nipples.  
A faint gasp his head resting back near Edge's shoulder. "Pl-please…"  
"Please what John?"  
"Pl-please help chase them away…"  
"I will I promise…it may take time…but I will…" He trialed his hand slowly down John's body his finger tips lightly tracing his abs. Edge was careful not to use his nails at all…at least not yet. "If too much just say stop…"

John nodded as Edge moved is lips back to kissing John's neck teasing the flesh with tiny nips to excite the nerves without drawing blood. As he did his hand moved even lower to gently pet John's groin. John softly gave a panting sound shuttering at the gentle touch. Edge slowly wrapped his fingers around him slowly stroking him. John moaned shifting in Edge's touch. Edge smiled inwardly feeling & hearing John so receptive. Needy whimpers were falling from John's lips. Edge licked over the areas he was nipping. "Want to feel more? Harder or faster."  
"Bo-Both pl-please…Kn-know yo-you wo-won't hurt…pl-please…"  
Edge smiled as he indulged John request. He tightened his grip just a little & sped up the tempo he a was stroking John's now firmed member. John whimpers turned to heated moans.

"That's it John….that's is just think of us…no one or nothing else…just us…"  
"Yes…yes….pl-please….ooooommmmm." John tried not to shift too much in Edge's grasp. This time when Edge's lips met John's neck fangs pierced flesh allowing him to drink. Edge moaned around the bite as he felt John lose himself in the moment. John came coating Edge's hand as well as the sheet that hid his body. Edge pulled back licking the bites as John just collapsed in his hold. Edge pulled his hand back licking over the traces of John that clung to it savoring the taste. It was still sweet & delectable to him which we was surprised after John's change. He then took a hold of John holding him against him as John's mind finished riding out the high it was on.

One John stilled Edge helped him stand. "Remove the sheet John…you want a gown now or another sheet?"  
"Um…I…I guess a gown." In a shy manner John unwrapped the sheet his head down as he handed it to Edge.  
"They don't bother me any John." Edge told him taking the sheet he carried it over opening the storage unit placing it in the dirty linens. He then retrieved a gown bringing it over to John & helped him into it. Edge then help John get comfortable for the night. As he laid down himself he knew what he had to do to keep John safe…

* * *

The next day Randy was in the suite with Hunter & Ric talking over plans for that evening. They were all dressed in expensive suits ready to paint the town red in more ways than one. Everything set for them to go hang at one of the more exclusive clubs in town knowing it should have more than it's fair pick of lovelies. They were in the limo already heading out when Randy closed his eyes a low groan from him as he slumped forward resting his head in his hand. "Damn it." He mumbled.

"What is it?" Ric asked, Randy could only shakes his head. "The second sight again?" Randy weakly nodded. "Don't fight it…we still have time before we get there…just relax Randy…allow yourself to see what it wants to show you."

Randy tried to nod leaning back in the seat his eyes still closed. "What…no…John?…" Randy slowly shakes his head, his voice growing almost a distant whisper. "No…no…wh-where…where yo-you going? No…" Randy without thinking moves his hand as if he was trying to grab for something…or was it someone? "Who…Please…." A low growl from Randy. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Randy yelled before he then slumped forward fighting to catch his breath.  
Hunter moved across the back of the limo to where Randy was sitting to try to steady him. "I have you Ran…can you hear me?" Randy nodded but didn't lift his head yet. "What happened to John? Who where you yelling at?"  
"So-somehow…Some how Edge is going to take him away…"  
"Away where?" Randy just shook his head as he slowly lifted his head a cold glare to his eyes as he pulls out his phone. He quickly scrolls for Edge's number & tries to call, but received no answer.

After the third try he leaves a message. "Edge you get this you better call me back…you do anything to John I will hurt you…Don't think I won't…" Randy then started to look for a second phone number. He dialed & waited. "Christian, when you set to talk to or see your brother again?…cause I need to talk to him & he isn't answering his phone that's why…I want to make sure John is fine, also find out when he should be coming back…I miss him & just worry…well if you can reach him before I can…bye." He hung up the phone slipping it away his eye still icy cold not liking the image he saw of Edge reaching out to John & for some reason John went to him as Edge looking on with a sinister smirk.

* * *

Edge walked over to a once again naked John while he was washing up. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah…just worried…Wh-what if I freeze or worse freak out if they want me to do something I'm not ready for?"  
"Like what?" Edge lightly rests his hands on John's shoulder, pleased when John didn't tense.  
"I don't know…I may not know till they ask it…if they even ask…"John looks down. "They just tell me what they want done & I am expected to do it….that or they just force themselves on me."

"All of them?" John nodded? "Even Randy?" John give a sigh lowering his head. "Have I ever made you feel forced to please myself or my brother?" John slowly shook his head no, Edge slowly started to massage John's shoulders & arms. "Have we ever made you feel uncomfortable or unwanted?" John shakes his head no again. "Would you like to feel that way again?"  
John nods "But what about…" Edge moves one hand to place a finger to John's lips. "Shhh…I will handle it…" Edge leans in lightly brushing his lips between John's shoulder blades. "I will make sure none of them can hurt you again." Edge trailed his lips across each shoulder feeling how John trembled slightly as they traces his left shoulder. "Did that scare or hurt you?"  
"Ju-just un-unexpected."  
"Ok other then that?" John nodded. "Good." Edge turned John slowly in his arms before he could start kissing John slowly. They were brief little brushes of their lips before Edge took John's hand. "Come with me." Edge lead him to a part of the room where he had spread out another sheet on the floor along with the pillows from the cot.

Edge lowered to kneel placing a kiss on each of John's hips. John sighed his eyes closing. "Tell me what you want John."  
"You…safety…trust…Lo-love."  
"You will have all those. Would you like to feel my lips more?" John nods. "Use your voice John…tell me…tell me what you would like from me."  
"I-I…I w-want…" John took a deep breath as he opened his eyes moving his head to look down as Edge looked back up at him from his knees. Edge moved his hands gently resting them on John's hips. John felt his breath wanting to hitch in his throat. He took one hand running it through Edge's hair. He licked his lips as they felt so dry.

"I wan-want to tr-try to fe-feel you su-sucking me…"  
Edge gave a slight smile boarding on a smirk. "Good…good John…remember if you start to feel scared…tell me to stop…I don't care how heated I am…I am doing this for you."  
John nodded as he watched Edge take one hand from his hip & curling his fingers around John's member slowly stroking it like before. John gave a groan as Edge lowered his lips to the hardening tip flicking his tongue over it before drawing it into his mouth. The more Edge took John passed his lips the more John moaned feeling the faint warmth & wetness wrapping around him. Edge created a little more suction as he draw upward. John gave faint heated growled his hands tangling themselves into Edge's hair. He wasn't forcing Edge's action, but it still gave John a small sense of control.

After a few minutes John did move to still Edge's movement dropping to his own knees pulling the older man in for a searing kiss tasting himself on Edge's tongue. His hands trial over Edge's body as their kiss grew in a heated neediness. His hand reaching the waist band of the scrubs slipped past them & inside till John could stoke Edge's straining member. Edge couldn't help but almost grunt at the rough contact. John moaned into the kiss even though he was not the one being touched. He broke the kiss panting heavily by Edge's ear. "Pl-please…please allow me to fill you…allow me to feel you wrapped around me…" Edge growled slightly. It had been years since he had felt the heated pleasure of being the one taken. John pulled back, also stops his stroking to look at the older vampire…part of him knew it was wrong to ask to take him…John started to look down till Edge's hands caught him under the chin.

"Yes…" Edge then removed his hand as he moved from his knees to lay back on the sheet he lifted his hips to slide down the scrubs exposing himself to John's hungry eyes. "May I request one thing?"  
"Of course."  
"I want you to lean over me so I may bite you."  
John nodded. "Wh-what can I pr-prep you with."  
"John you don't need to…" Edge smirked at him as he spread his legs slowly rubbing his own cock. "Just like you never really need it…trust me." Edge moaned to him. John shifted watching as Edge pleasures himself.  
"God you look so hot like that." He licked his lips.

"Trust me…the though of being filled by you…" Edge groaned. John moved himself between Edge's legs trailing his hands down toward Edge's ass lifting him slightly. He then lined himself up trying to chase his own fears away as he slowly slid into Edge's body.  
"Oh god." John moaned as he slowly slid deeper. It felt nearly divine as the slight warmth of Edge's snug body began to envelop him. "Oh god…so good…"  
"Mmmm yeah… Let me feel you…mmm" Edge moaned shifting his hip begging John to move. John held him as he slowly drew back & slide back in. John had to take it slow, he had to keep his inner demons in check.

He knew the pleasure he was gifted was just that a gift…one he had no clue when he would get again from Edge…and one he knew he would never get from his own nest. He would cherish it for how ever long he could.  
"Harder…John…harder." Edge nearly whined. John shifted his weight over him more as he allowed his body to control drilling forcefully into Edge's body. Edge bared his teeth slightly drawing a faint sense of panic from John, but his mind quickly reminded him of Edge's words. He would not hurt him…we will keep him safe…

"Yes…Yes…Fuck me good John…oh damn yes…so close…fuck it…" John gave a low growl as he nodded his head feeling it growing himself. He lowered over Edge's body supporting his weight with one hand the other hooked under Edge allowing him to be pulled against John's body as his hips pumped feverishly in & out of Edge's body. "That it John…that it…let yourself get swept away….oh god yes…" Edge curled his lips before biting deeply into John's neck. John gave a startled scream mixed with a moan as he shuttered, climaxing. His essence filling Edge deeply as he feed deeply from John moaning around the bite the sweet energy rich blood flooding his body.

Edge kept drinking taking way more than his fill. He turned them as he felt John's body beginning to want to go limp on top of him. As he did he took a hand gently brushing John's head in a soothing manner. John fell still in his hold, Edge could feel the rush of blood turn to a bare flow as the heart slowly started to halt its movement. He pulled back as he looked as John's limp form laying still in his arms. The rare warmth the two of them held was already slowly fading from his body.

Edge slowly licked his lips as he looked down as the stilled form. He could not let time for regret to creep into his mind…it only just now wondered what would happen if he was wrong…what if it doesn't work…too late to wonder now…it was too late to stop what he had already started. He moved one arm from around John, biting hard into his own wrist he brought it to John now almost blue lips. He allowed the blood to run into John still form. "Pl-please John…drink…drink…show me you still there…let me see you swallow…"

Edge tried to not allow fear to enter his mind as there was no sign of life. What if the research was wrong, did he do it wrong? He was foolish…he knew that now…and for his foolishness…he & Randy both lost a man they loved. He pulled his wrist back healing the bite. He then pulled John more against him as he sadly sighed. Tears wanting to wet his eyes, his voice slowly starting the crack. "I am sorry…may god forgive me…please….I am so sorry.." Edge slowly wept against the body. He knew he should leave & tell someone something happened even if he didn't exactly tell them what…but he figured what difference would a few hours make…he wanted the memory of holding him one last time. Edge laid down on the sheet holding John in front of him in a spooning like matter. He didn't care at that moment that it was the floor or the sheet may be growing filthy with John's release as it trialed slowly out of his body. The warmth he felt being able to pleasure John & feel pleasure from him by giving himself to him now felt cold & empty. Tears fell from his eyes onto John's shoulder & back as Edge just help him tight.


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

Randy stirred in his sleep slowly waking up the next morning. His body shivered from an unexplained cold. Even if the room was cold it shouldn't have bothered him. Swinging his legs out of the bed he sat up feeling not only cold, but alone & empty. Yes he was in the bed alone, his Master in a different town for a few days at least. This was a different type of loneliness. It was something buried deep inside. His whole body just felt numb, his mind not there with him. He shook his head before reaching for his phone. Looking at the screen there was no missed called…nothing from either of the brothers.

He pulled himself from the bed moving for the bathroom hoping a hot shower would warm his body in some way even if it only warmed the outside, it would do nothing for the stinging cold that wanted to consume his soul. As he passed the mirror he saw how haunted his eyes appeared. He knew something must have happened but what? How could John have been taken from them like he saw in his vision? As he turned the shower on & stepped inside his eyes closed as the realization dawned on him.

Randy's head went back as he screamed, the scream in time morphed into a primal howl like sound that echoed off the bathroom walls & through the suite. The cold, emptiness, turned to burning consuming rage as he dropped to his knees under the spray of the shower. He felt nothing else around him as the sound died from his throat. Slumping forward his hand gripping the floor wanting to claw something or someone his teeth bared in blinding rage.

The sounds startled both Ric & Hunter, neither man at first sure what it was they had heard or from where. They both knew a wolf like howl when heard, but rarely would it be heard inside a building. Also even echoed it sounded close. The two men exchanged looks. Almost at the same time they whispered the same word "Randy?" Hunter got up checking the one bedroom seeing the bed now empty. He then headed for the bathroom knocking on the door. Receiving no answer he slowly cracked the door open. "Randy?" No answer but Hunter could hear the water running. "Randy answer me."

Still no reply he walked into the room. Steam pouring from the shower stall Hunter headed closer seeing the door still ajar. Randy was on the ground hunched over. His hands sprawled in front of him his fingers curled trying to grip at the hardened floor. "Randy?" Hunter's voice held a touch of worry.  
"Betrayers…all betrayers…" His voice low & cold partly drowned by the pounding water. Hunter reached in not caring his dress shirt would be wet to cut the water off.  
"Randy…Randy talk to me…" Hunter could watch as Randy's shoulders & back were heaving his body almost shook from the rage boiling up inside.  
"Betrayer…all….Betrayers…"

"Randy man what you talking about?" Hunter made the brutal mistake of bending to touch Randy. Randy sprung faster than a coiled spring grabbing Hunter knocking him hard to the floor of the bathroom. Randy had him pinned. His legs holding Hunter's down a hand over his throat. Hunter could feel the nails just over his flesh knowing they were just begging to feel blood on them…and for some reason it was his blood they desired. Randy's eyes looked wild & crazy, his lips curled his fangs elongated ready to strike. His chest heaving as his breath came out in ragged short breaths.  
"You the first…" Randy whispered a faint snarl to his voice. Hunter could see Randy's eyes as they tried to fog over to the haunting white orbs.

If asked Hunter would not be able to lie…as that moment he was scared, but he made no movement to try to pry Randy's hand from his throat…he had a feeling to do so would only encourage his nails to dig into flesh.  
"RANDY!" Yelled Ric from the door way. "Randy…as your superior…I am ordering you to release him…NOW!" Randy shifted his head towards Ric, the look to the young man even unnerved him some. Randy just looked at Ric, but made no move to release Hunter. "Randy…NOW…we may be of same rank…but I am older…that still makes me your superior…Let Hunter go…"

Randy slowly closed his eyes his grip loosening on Hunter's throat. He backed away till he was on the other side of the small room still on the floor. He turned away from the two of them. Ric carefully made his way over to Hunter helping him up. He could see Hunter looked more scared of Randy than mad at him. "Other room." Ric told Hunter looked at him.  
"I don't…"  
"Go…the boy has no reason to have any anger towards me…"  
"Just be careful…he said all betrayers before he attacked me."  
"I will…" Hunter left & Ric looked over where Randy was still crouched on the floor looking like a scared animal. "Randy?" The young man slowly moved his head to look Ric could see the eyes flickering to regain their normal appearance. "Talk to me boy…what happened? Was that you we heard before Hunter came in here?" Randy shivered slowly trying to stand.

"I now understood what I saw last night."  
"The issue with John? You figured how he was going to be taken from the nest?"  
Randy slowly nodded. "The same way I was taken from Hunter…"  
"What? You think Edge will try to claim John into his own nest?"  
Randy sighed looking down. A low growl from him. "I think he may have already done so…just a feeling deep inside…just so cold & empty…cold and empty & I just want to fill it with his screams…"  
"Calm yourself…blood shed will solve nothing."  
"There must be some cause of action for ripping someone from their creator…with me….Hunter gave up his rights…he allowed it…I have not even been asked for such a thing…nor would I have ever given it…I should not be allowed some sort of restitution. "

"Of course you should…if you are correct. Why did you attack Hunter thought?"  
Randy gave another sight growl. "We was the first to betray me…trying to turn me over to Dave to protect his own skin because of a filthy wolf…Now Edge…a man that made me think he was a friend…a man I could trust, turns around & stabs me in the back…no in the heart when I can not defend it." Randy walked over to grab a towel. "I guess you can tell Hunter I am sorry…but for now leave me alone unless it is my Master…or Christian." Randy turned heading back into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Ric walks back to the main room seeing where Hunter is checking his neck over. "How bad he get you?"  
Hunter looked over. "Not as bad as it could have been…he didn't break skin…I think he was about to had you not pulled rank on him sir."  
Ric lightly nodded. "He holds many trust issues."  
"And since I did betray him before…" Ric nodded. "But that was months ago…I thought that was behind him."  
"He thinks Edge did to John what Taker did to him."  
"Pulling him into the folds of his nest?" Ric nodded. "Shit…he trusted Edge to make sure John got well…added the fact John was Randy's lover…human pet before he changed him…" Hunter shook his head, then focused back on the mirror. "I won't hold it against him…no real harm done to me…but that was scary. I didn't even know how in control he even was. If he keeps loosing control like that…"  
"I don't know…we will need to wait. For now respect his wishes & stay away from him unless our Master comes…or Christian."  
Hunter nodded before moving to go get changed from his wet clothing.

* * *

A faint groan broke the silence of the room. Heavy eyes that feel they had not opened in years fought to do just that. Feeling a vise like grip around his body, he didn't feel fear, but puzzlement. Slowly a hand moved to rub the arm holding him. He felt the one holding him jump when his touch was felt.  
"Jo-John?" Edge asked, scared he was dreaming he felt his arm touched. His voice rough from his tears he shed till he could shed no more the drain of his sadness pulling him into a hazy sleep. Surely he just imagined John rubbed his arm…that or it just slipped over his…yeah that was it. Edge exhaled a sigh feeling more tears wanting to build again but he had no clue if there was even any left.

John body even in the tight grip gave a faint shutter feeling Edge's breath brush his neck. He was so cold right now that the breath felt so warm & welcome. Edge jumped again, he knew he felt something that time. He loosened his hold around John's body just slightly. "Jo-John?"  
"Yeah…" His voice sounded of his weakened condition. "Wh-what's going on?"

Edge moved back just a bit coaxing John to turn onto his back. Haunting eyes & saddened face slowly turned slightly bright & smiling. John's face twisted slightly with a puzzled brow. "What's wrong?"  
Edge just continued to smile shaking his head. "Nothing…Nothing now…" He leaned over softly kissing John. The kiss lingered for several moments before Edge pulled away. John exhaled a sigh himself looking up at Edge.  
"Pl-please…what happened…your face…"

"Wh-what about my face?" Edge moved to sit up next to him.  
"There is tinted streaks…" Edge got up moving to the wash basin John was using the night before. Taking the cloth he dampened it before running it over his one cheek. His looked at it faintly stunned there was a deep pink tint. His heart wanted to lodge in his throat, just as tales of what he did to John were hard to prove, so were tales of the blood tears…tears brought on but the deepest of grief. He jumped when John touched his shoulder. "You ok?"  
"I will be…I am now…How are you is a better question."  
"Honestly? Cold, confused…" he gulps. "Starving."  
Edge nodded. "Sit on your bed I don't want you collapsing."  
"OK." John turned slowly moving to the bed, he was unsure what he didn't just want to obey Edge, but felt almost compelled to. Edge quickly finished washing his face till the cloth came back at least mostly clean.

He then moved to the retrieval unit removing one of the bags of blood. He brought it over to John sitting next to him on the bed. "Here…I want you to drink it all…you need it."  
John took it nodding, He looked down at it turning it he had a puzzled look again. "I can't drink this? Please tell me this isn't what I been feed this whole time." John eyes scanning over the label on the bag.  
"Yes…I should of told you when the infection ran it's course…I didn't think."  
"Bu-"  
"I know….they know to…It's fine John." John slowly nodded his eyes shifting back to Edge. "Go ahead John it will be destroyed anyways." Edge almost smirked knowing what was on John's mind.

John nodded again before sinking his fangs through the side of the thick bag allowing him to drink. His eyes closed taking the sensation of the blood flowing as his hands slowly squeezed the blood through his bite marks. It was a slightly different sensation than drinking from a bottle or through the tubing as he had been the last few weeks. Edge just watched him, a faint smile to his lips. He wondered if what he was feeling what the same thing a proud parent felt when their child learns something new. Thinking back he thinks he sort of felt the same when Gangrel & he were teaching Christian.

A faint almost gasp fell from Edge's lips as he stood up taking a few steps away from the bed. It was now dawning on him that it did indeed work…he wasn't pleased that a friend or even a lover was learning something new…it was the pride of a parent…He did it…John was his now. John's eyes just shifted to watch Edge as he still feed. Finishing the bag he pulled back licking his lips slowly watching him.  
"Edge something happened didn't it?" Edge slowly nodded. "What? What happened last night after we were together?"

"It started during it…I was to wrapped in the moment when I bit you…I…well I got carried away…I took too much."  
"What you mean...is that why I felt so drained I felt like I had slept forever."  
"Yes."  
"Well no real harm done…I'm fine now."  
"Yes…but only because I did something to pull you back…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Remember what Randy told us when he came to take you from me & Christian?"  
"What part?"

Edge slowly turned walking back towards John. "When he was talking to Grel…about how he was no longer Hunter's, about what was done to him?"  
"He somehow became Master Taker's?" John voice full of question.  
"Yes…Well I had to do that to you…to save you."  
"What?!" John's head shot up looking at him. He was unsure the look in Edge's eyes & rest of his face, was he happy, worried, curious, concern it was a wild that John could not focus on one that over shadowed the others. He was unsure what to feel himself in that moment.  
"You are mine now John…you are mine…" A faint smile broke Edge's lips. "You don't need to go back to the torture of Taker…He isn't your Master anymore. If you wish to call him that out of respect, by all means you may…but he is not your Master anymore…none of them are."

"None…" John lowered his head. His voice a whisper. "None? Bu-but Ra-Randy…"  
"John…John Look at me…" John slowly lifted his head again looking back towards Edge. "You don't belong to him any more…you told me yourself he had hardly shown you any attention let alone care since he took you away from me…right?" John sighed but nodded. "You…you still love him though?" John's shoulders slumped nodding. "If he wants you & you want him…I am not going to stop you two…" He walked over to John kneeling in front of him, brushing a hand slowly under John's jaw. The younger man instinctually nuzzled against the touch. It felt so warm & comforting. "Be honest with yourself…the only one that out ranks him now is Taker…maybe Ric…it was about six months from the time he took you back till the attack…" He saw John tense up at the mention of the attacks. "Shh…it is ok…but be honest…in those six months how often has he called for you? How often did he show the care, consideration or love I have in just these last three weeks?"

John's eyes lowered even with his head still raised by Edge's hand. "I-I don't know…a few…bu-but he needed to be careful…Master Taker…being his now…much his moments are with him…"  
"Taker has his own business on the road away from Evolution…what of those moments? There are ways of bending the Master's rules without discovery…"  
"Pl-please stop…I still love him….please don't tarnish that…If I am yours now…fine…but please don't tarnish what I feel for Randy."  
"Do you feel that of me? Do you believe my words & actions?" John nodded slowly. "Good." Edge told him before leaning forward to kiss John again slowly.


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

Christian showed back up at the treatment center when he own calls to Edge have remained unanswered for the last couple days. He knew Randy would be breathing down his neck & he would be lying if he was not concerned for his brother. Once he arrived he went to the room John was in, seeing he was no longer there. He then remembered Edge telling him about John being moved. He got a hold of one of the staff asking about which room John was now in being informed he was under strict watch, no outside visitors.  
"What about my brother, Edge? He was allowed to be one of his caregivers."

The staffer he was talking to gave a faintly soured look. "Your brother has been placed under lockdown with him."  
"What? Did John hurt him?" Christian grew worried over his brother's safety.  
"No…we know of at least one case where close contact was established between them. Since we do not know for sure how the infection can spread he must be kept under lockdown till the week is over, then both men will be released."

"Well how is he suppose to help treat him if not close? Did he not have protective gear on or something?"  
"Let's just say it was closer than just in the matters of his care."  
"What?" Christian tried not to lose his composure. "Please is there someway to communicate to them in there?"  
"No…I am not suppose to...but I guess no harm if I let you see them, follow me." They headed down a few halls till they reached a control station. They motioned to a monitor among a bank of them…Christian looked seeing where Edge was sitting on John's bed holding him. Lightly rubbing his arm in a comforting manner, then leans over kissing the top of his head.

Christian could not believe the foolishness of his brother. How dare he be dumb enough to become attached again to John. He just thought he brother better enjoy it while he can. "If you can let him know I was here…"  
"We will."  
"Thank you." Christian headed out on the way back to the airport he dialed Randy.

_'Where you been hiding?'_ Orton's voice came through the car speakers.  
"Hello to you too."  
_'Just warning you, he's a dead man when I see him.'_  
"Randy he & John are just fine…I just saw them."  
_'Did he tell you what he did?'_  
"I didn't get to talk with them. They are in a room with very limited access. I know my brother broke the rules & foolishly got him self lock in as well till John is deemed clear. I got to see them on a monitor."  
_'Broke the rules are a bit of an understatement if I am correct.'_  
"What are you talking about? He has done nothing more than you would have allowed even if Master Taker wouldn't."  
_'He took him from me.'_ Christian could clearly hear the anger rising in Randy's voice  
"Randy calm down…John gets freed in about a week."  
_'Free from there…not free from him.'_

"Your speaking riddles."  
_'If what I felt is right…your dear brother took John from me…FULLY!'_  
"What you mean fully?"  
_'Like what Master Taker did to Hunter concerning me.'_  
"What?! No…no… Randy why you think he would or could have done that? Yes I won't lie to you he cares deeply for John, maybe even love."  
_'Remember John felt when it was done to me? I am who knows how many state away & trust me I felt it…the morning after I called you. He is a dead man.'_ Randy's last line icy cold that chilled Christian over the phone before the line went dead.

"DAMN IT!" Christian screamed out. He hoped, he prayed Randy was wrong. If Randy was right he didn't want to be in his brothers shoes for anything. Randy's wrath….screw that Master Taker's wrath for taking someone from him…Damn how will Grel react if it is true? Christian got to the airport booking his flight out to the next show. He felt like a bundle of nerves ready to short-circuit.

* * *

Randy sat on his bed seething wringing his hands. He knew he was about ready to blow. A week…one week and he would know for sure…could he wait a week. He got changed into Jean's & a red t-shirt. He pulled a black sweat jacket from his suitcase slipping it on. He tucked his wallet, phone & room key in his pockets & headed out. He didn't see Ric or Hunter in the main room & part of him didn't care.

He reached the front of the hotel flagging a cab. He got in shutting the door. "Seediest dive you know of."  
"You sure of that Mack?"  
"Yeah."  
"Booze or women."  
"Both if you can swing it…but booze mainly."  
"Got it."  
The cab pulled out of the lot as Randy lifted the hood up sinking into his own lost thoughts. He wasn't even sure how long it was the driver calling back to him stating they were there. Randy moved to look at the meter pulling more than enough out he paid him telling him to keep the change. Randy stepped out seeing the dark building with neon lights. Music faintly heard through to the outside.

He approached it. As he opened the door he felt a hint of apprehension. He was detecting a wolf._ 'Great all I fucking need.'_ He scanned the room, he knew it was a syndicate city so he should be safe but he still wanted to know where the flea bag was just in case. He didn't like the fact that if he had to guess it was one of the two bouncers standing by the door he just came through into this seedy smoky joint. Both guys looked like they could scare anyone into behaving in this place. He just hoped it wasn't both of them, right now he wasn't against ripping some mutt apart if they came to mess with him.

He made his way to the bar looking around room seeing what looked good for what he wanted. "What you have?" The bartender asked. He turned his head looking at them.  
"Whatever you have on tap is fine." Randy pulled five from his wallet slapping it on the bar top before the tender even returned. Given his change he slid it to the well before taking a few sips. The stuff was bitter & he know it wouldn't affect him anymore than water would. Setting the glass down he started the scan the room over again. Nothing seemed to really draw him like he would have hoped. Turning to take another sip of his glass he tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Need help looking for something?"  
"Yeah…not sure I will find it here though."  
"I think I may know what you after." Randy tried not to grow agitated hearing the breath near his face. "I know the look of a man on a hunt…but a normal pick won't do." Randy quickly turned his head looking at the man. Even with his mouth mostly closed a hint of his fangs could be seen. He could see it was the second bouncer. "Hit a nerve did I…" He let go of Randy's shoulder standing back up. "Come on I'll help you out." He started to walk away & maybe against better judgment Randy followed him.

Reaching a door on the far side of the bar the man knocked, a small panel slid open someone peered out before it slid close again. Randy felt uneasy unsure why he was following. He could already feel there was at least one more wolf behind that door. The door opened & the man walked in but saw Randy's hesitation. "There is more of us then them…come on…unless you don't what the sweet release you looking for." Randy debated a moment before stepping through. It was a good size room the walls were lined with plush couches & overstuffed chair. Some were occupied by different people, looking if Randy had a guess there was very few if any humans in the bunch.

"What your poison of choice." The man asked Randy drawing his focus.  
"Poison?" Randy asked looking back at him.  
"Hmmm you are new to the grounds." The man laughed. "You ever use any drug when still human?" Randy shook his head. "Hmmm"  
Randy just gave a sigh. "I want something to drown the painful sting of betrayal…"  
The man looked at him a faint smile. "You see yourself normally strong?"  
"I thought so."  
"OK…" He motions to a seat. "Just something to get you started…twenty for tonight."

Randy felt he was walking into trouble, but at this point the didn't care. He pulled out the money as he walked over to the empty chair, he sunk down into the seat as it almost cradled him. The man came back over carrying a test tube filled with what looked like blood. He handed it to Randy while taking the money from him. "I think this will fill your need for a few hours at least. Don't worry we check for any illnesses."  
Randy took the vial looking around the room, he knew soon he would be like the other's he saw…he shrugged as he took the top off the vial & downed it like a shot. His head leaned back & his eyes closed as the blood slowly worked through his system sweeping his mind away from everything.


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

Randy's head began to clear lifting it back up from where it rested. He looked around the room seeing some people where the same, but others had changed. He slowly went to stand up but then felt light on his feet falling back into the chair. His eyes closed lightly for a few moment as he tried to regain his senses. After a few moments of awareness that still felt like he was floating he opened his eyes again trying to stand again feeling better that time. He didn't see the bouncer anymore, but did see a woman looking down at a book. He headed towards her & where the door was.

"Think you ok to leave?" She asked not even looking up, her voice sort of dry like she could careless either way.  
"Yeah…how long have I been here?"  
"Bout two hours…give or take…should we be expecting you back?"  
"Um…doubt it…I travel a lot."  
"Here." She pulls a card off the desk handing it to him. Randy took it looking it over, it just had a phone number on it toll-free. He was puzzled but she spoke before he could ask. "Just about any major city…call…code word eight…give them city, they tell you closest haven…when asked your pick…C-12."

"Um, thanks." Randy slipped the card in his pocket & headed for the door.  
"Oh…also those hits are normally $50."  
"Figures" Randy mumbled before leaving. He saw the bouncers had changed as well. Once out front he called for a cab looking around. Glancing at the time he saw it was about four hours since he left the hotel…he really doubted it was a two hour drive. It took a while luckily no one bothered him as he waited. The cab pulled up & he got in giving the name of the hotel & the driver took off. Randy just leaned his head back closing his eyes again. His mind actually relaxing, right at that moment nothing bothered him. All his woes while still there didn't seem to weigh as heavily on him.

Reaching the hotel he paid the driver & got out. Looking at the time it was still a good twenty minutes drive…but that also meant he was out closer to three hours then two. It was a good release, but also knew he had to be careful when he went looking. That is if he did it again, he was still unsure. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like the feeling of floating in a vast sea of nothing…no fears, no worries…no cursed visions…just escape for the few hours. The more he thought the more the rage wanted to build in him again. It was only a temporary solution.

Heading inside the hotel he took the trip up to the suite & headed down the hall. He opened the door & instantly felt & saw two sets of eyes on him.  
"Where you been?" Ric asked, Randy was unsure if it was concern or displeasure.  
"Out…I needed to clear my head. I heard from Christian & while he didn't talk to Edge what he told me points more towards what I am already suspecting."

"Suspecting about what?" Came a gravelly tone from the bedroom. Randy trembled slightly lowering his head.  
"Ma-Master I didn't realize you had joined us."  
"Yes…I questioned your presence when I arrived."  
"I…I am so sorry Master." Randy gulped. "As I was informing the others…I st-stepped out to clear my head…also a hunt…the time must have slipped from me."  
"Including not answering your phone?"  
Randy pulled out his phone looking at it, he didn't even take note of the missed calls. "I am sorry Master…the noise of the club I was at…I must not have heard it…please my sincerest of apologies."

"Yes…well…be more mindful. A syndicate city or not…we know things can happen and our numbers are low enough already I hate to have another of the nest injured or lost."  
"Ye-yes Ma-master."  
"So what is this about Edge?" Taker slowly moved across the room closer to Randy. "Everything is ok isn't it?"  
"If…If I am correct Master…no…no…" Randy body trembled partly from fear of Taker's reaction…partly from his own anger wanting to return. "If I am correct Edge claimed John as his own…as you did me."

"He what?!"  
"It is not confirmed yet Master…visions I had a few nights ago…then a feeling the next morning. Not confirmed by their own words…but John was taken away without request or consent."  
"If you are correct our numbers dwindle even more…this is not acceptable." He placed a hand on Randy's shoulder feeling the young man jump from fear he would be blamed. He was surprised by his Master's words next. "What is it you wish done of it?"  
"Me Master?"  
"He was of our nest…but he was of your blood…you wronged more then the rest of us…"  
"Yes Master…how I truly feel?"  
"Yes."  
"Edge's blood on my fangs…I would wish to bring John back…but even with his creator destroyed I do not know if one could be brought back into the fold a third time…so then comes the question of who would have proper claim to him."

"True…first will be to see if your vision & feeling is correct. Then we shall deal with this matter if they are."  
"Of course Master."  
"How long till known?"  
"About a week."  
"Very well try not to trouble yourself over it till then." Taker moved his hand away. "Room now."  
"Yes Master." Randy bid his good-byes to Ric & Hunter before heading for the bedroom Taker slowly followed after him.

Randy already kicked off his sneakers & was slipping off the t-shirt, his back was to the door as his Master watched him. He could almost feel the gaze on his flesh. "What is it you wish of me Master?"  
"You automatically feel I wish something from you?"  
"Why else would you ask for me away from the others?"  
Taker's voice closer to him. "Am I that much of a fiend? That much of a monster that seems to always crave carnal things?"  
"That is normally why you request one of us alone…not even always alone…but…but you have no reason to punish me…right Master?"

He gulped lightly when his Master reached around him, his large hand encircling his throat. The pressure forced Randy's head to tilt back. "You tell me…do I?"  
"No…No Ma-Master…to…to my kn-knowledge I have broken no rules…" Randy tried not to look at Taker's face even debating closing his eyes, but something deep in him was captivated by them. "If you are di-displeased over the events…con-concerning John….I-I had no con-control over them."  
"Hmmmm" Taker looked Randy over forcing Randy's head to move looking him over. He felt something was off with the young man, but he could not place exactly what. Was it just his feelings about John? Taker released Randy stepping back. "Even if that is why I called you…do you not wish to please me? Would you rather I call Hunter instead?"

His neck now free he lowered his head again. "Of course I wish to please you Master…May I finish undressing now?"  
"Yes." Randy worked removing his jeans. When he bent over to slide them off his legs he felt his Master's hands firmly on his hips. His flesh forming goose bumps as the large hands held him, the thumbs rubbing towards his back. "Near perfection you have grown into Randy. A lovely blend of toned perfection, strength & agility."  
"Thank you Master." Randy doesn't know if he ever heard such words of praise pass his Master's lips before. Taker slid his hands along Randy's flesh. One hand around the younger man's chest pulling him up to stand flush against his own bare chest. The other to Randy's shock & surprise wrapped around his lower body brushing in an uncharacteristic manner for his Master over his groin. Slow calculated petting getting Randy to groan at the feel.

"You have not busied yourself with Hunter in my absence have you?"  
"No…No Ma-Master." Randy moaned trying not to shift his body as his Master slowly wrapped his hand around Randy's hardening flesh. "Not indulged in such way at all since our last." Taker's grip hard, but not painful so as he slowly stroked down the shaft towards the head. Randy shuttered against his Master at the slow almost teasing treatment.  
"You want to cum for me tonight don't you?"  
"If my Master be so kind to permit me the honor of showing how good you make me feel." A low growl in Randy's ear made him gasp. "Yes…Yes Master I want to come for you." Taker quickly released his grip on Randy's body stepping back.

Randy almost thought did he actually answer wrong. "Bed now, back." Randy moved as instructed looking down the bed he saw as his Master removed the rest of his own clothing. "Spread for me." Randy's felt his heart beating faster as he spread his legs bending them at the knees making him fully exposed to his Master. He knew Taker's treatments by know…he knew it would hurt to begin, they always did. He would feel good by the end…but would his Master really satisfy him enough to finish fully?

Randy just laid his head back against the pillows trying to calm himself for whatever uses his Master had for him. He felt as the bed moved, those large firm hands running over his legs. He just waited to feel the pressure of them being pushed back more. He shuttered with a moan when he felt his Master licking up along the length of his shaft causing it to regain any hardness it had lost. Once as the tip Taker's long tongue swirled around it before his lips wrapped around it swiftly swallowing him whole.

"Oh god…" Randy gasped as Taker then slowly drew his lips back up the length of it & back down. Randy's hand gripped the sheets never experiencing such feeling from the older man he called Master. "Oh yes Master…Th-Thank you…" He spoke in a drawn out moan. Taker growled around the firmed member making Randy moan even more. After a few minutes Taker pulled his lips off from around the well slicked member but dragged his impressive tongue back down the underside of it till he lapped at each of Randy's balls. "Oh fuck Master…." Randy moaned at the unusual attention of his Master.

Taker's firm hands now pressed on Randy's thighs to push them back more lifting his hips off the bed. Tonight was full of firsts as Taker went from lavishing his balls to swiping his tongue slowly between Randy's cheeks. Needy whimpers passed his lips as the tip barely brushed the puckered flesh. Taker's hands went from Randy's tones legs to the delightful butt squeezing at he pulled them apart allowing him to delve his tongue into Randy's body. Randy tried not to jerk his body feeling as Taker's skilled tongue pushed & wiggled into his body. Taker's skillful methods allowed him to practically fuck Randy with that moist tongue. Slowly between moaned Randy could barely allow the words Master & please pass his lips.

Nails slowly bit flesh as Taker continued his treatment of Randy's body. "Master, Master…mmmm Masterrrrr." Randy almost roared as he could take no more coming without even being touched at that point. Taker finally pulled away looking up over Randy's body, his eyes a predatory gaze as he saw the young one's chest raising & falling. He slowly climbed up over him. Almost stalking. He dragged that same wicked tongue over every spot of Randy's sensitive body what was touched by his release. Soon Taker was fully over him looking down at him.

"Don't think I am done with you yet…"  
"No…no Ma-master…" A wicked smiled painted Taker's face as he leaned down kissing Randy deeply his tongue gliding in the weakened Randy's mouth allowing the younger man full taste of himself on that of his Master. As they kisses Taker lifted Randy's legs again, when he did he slowly slid into Randy's body. They both moaned at the sensation, Taker's rather extensive rimming stretched Randy quite well to receive his Mater's impressive manhood.

It was not long before Randy was receiving more the type of treatment he was used to when Taker broke the kiss & pushed himself up & just started pounding into Randy till he finished several minutes later. Both men soon feel sleep shortly after Taker finished. As Randy dozed off he still could not understand why the change…never before would Taker worry of his finishing or not. Even after he took better care of him, it was unlike him…he actually debated for a few moments if he liked this new version of not…was it just a one time thing? Before he could figure the answer sleep claimed him.


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

October 31, 2003

Randy returned to the treatment center John was at. When he arrived he made his way through the crowds of humans. He waited till he could acquire an elevator alone so he could descend to the lower levels. Stepping out he made his way through the halls till he found one of the Drs. Or nurses. When he acquired about John he was informed he had been released already. He thanks them for their help & time before leaving. Once back in the car taking back off, but to where he was not even sure himself. He knew wandering aimlessly would offer no help, he pulled off before he reached the highway & pulled out his phone. Yes his calls have gone unanswered, but there was no excuse now if they were out.

Elsewhere in a small motel room. Christian was pacing the space looking at his brother as he stood there. John was laying on the bed watching. "I can't fucking believe you! Do you have any fucking clue what you have done?!"  
"Yes I saved him…you know the hell Taker places on the youngest of his nest…whelp or not…besides that fact he was set up…because he was forced to obey orders even if he knows something it wrong he was fucking led in to a wolves den! We both damn well know Dave can feel those things so that means he fucking led John into a trap. Now why we will never know, rest his festering soul. But for crying out loud Christian, he was with us over a year…we had him on god damn hunts & he was still protected by us…He was not even really our blood & we protected him as if he was."

Edge lowered his head giving a growl. "I just fucking did what Grel should have let me do in the beginning. Six months…you realize that…Randy took him away from us six months ago & in the time I am sure Taker & the others made his life hell. Six months & for some reason he is lead into a trap by one of his own blood to be attacked by wolves. I just did what I needed to do to keep him safe."

"No offense to John…but you have any clue what may happen to us because of your actions? Even if he did not approve it Grel will be help responsible for this being our Nest Master & your creator." Before the argument could go one Christian's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, then Edge, then the phone again answering. "Hello Randy…Yeah I do….I am not sure I am permitted to answer that…easier on who?…You already told me what you suspected Randy. You were correct…One moment." Christian lowered the phone, muting the call. A worried look washed over his face. "Bro he is not shy at all about his hatred of you right now…he said now or on the road he is coming for you…your call would you want to try to deal with him now when it just him…or when we are back on the road & we will have Taker & Hunter to deal with…and Ric."

"Fine tell him." Edge told him, Christian nodded reopening the line. He proceeded to tell Randy where they were. Hanging up Christian could not help the worried look still to his face.  
"You know he is strong brother."  
"Yes but obviously I am stronger…"  
"Maybe if you had feed properly."  
"I fed in there."  
"No point arguing with you."  
"You're right." Edge walked over to where John was. He sat next to him on the bed rubbing his arm lightly. "John you wish him to see, or you wish to get changed?" Edge asked as John was currently just in a pair of sweat pants. It was an odd feeling for John, part of him wished to covered as much as he could to hide the markings to his skin, while another part almost seemed to detest the feeling of anything on him.

"I'll grab a robe."  
"OK." Edge got up so John could move to the bag Christian had gathered for them. He pulled out a white terry cloth robe sliding it on & tying it around his waist. He moved to sit back on the bed, when a few short minutes later there was a knock on the door. They were unsure who should open it, Christian finally opened it to see a seething Randy.  
"Calm down or you're not coming in."  
"Don't fucking tell me what to do, just get out of my way."  
"You were always one to wear your emotions on your sleeve Randy." Edge called from inside. "Let him in." Christian didn't like it but moved out of Randy's way.

He walked in & saw pure red as he looked at Edge. Walking over he punched him hard enough squarely in the jaw to actually rock Edge dropping him to a knee. "You fucking bastard. I trusted you." Randy's jaw clenched tight as his lips curled his fangs beginning to show.  
"Don't start what you can't finish."  
"Oh I plan on finishing it." He went to lunge as Edge actually knocking him to the ground with him on top raining fists on him. "I damned believed you…Trusted you…NOTHING BUT FILTHY LIES…FUCKING BETRAYED ME YOU BASTARD!" By this time Christian tried to pull Randy off & was swatted off at if he was little more than a pesky fly. Edge actually allowed most of the hits to land…that was until Randy tried to bite him, and could feel Randy's nails changing. Edge tried to figure some way to pull himself from under Randy, but with little use.

Randy gave a yell as he was lifted off from Edge almost tossed to the side. "ENOUGH!" Yelled John, that was when Randy turned to face back towards Edge & saw it was John that had pulled him off.  
"So that how it truly is…" Randy still seething, his outer appearance a face of rage while inside what heart he may of have began to shatter.  
"Randy please…it's not Edge's fault."  
"Why, did YOU ask to become his? Because I sure a hell did not give permission!"  
"It was a lost in the moment thing. It was that or let me die! Would you have preferred that?"  
"Is that what he told you!?" Randy shook his head. "He must of bit you how many times the year you were by his side…Had he ever feed from you that hard? Even if his actions were clouded by lust! He didn't even have the excuse of you being a whelp…your blood should be as dead as his…"

Randy's head dropped some of the rage draining from him but his shoulders still raised & fell with his panting breath. "I saw it…saw him…a sneaky slimy smirk as he was pulling you away from me…It was no heat of the moment…it was no accident…"  
"No…your wrong…he wouldn't he loves me."  
Those words drained the last of the rage from Randy. His voice echoed his disbelief. "Yo-you cl-claiming I don't?" Randy lifts his head looking at John. "That I didn't? You…you are buying his lies…" Randy lowered his head shaking it. "Fine…fine…FINE Believe them!" He retrained his eyes back on Edge. "You think this is over you're wrong…you won't always have someone to watch your back…Trust me I know!" He turned storming from the room before another word can be said.

John wanted to go after him but Edge stopped him. "No…at this point he wouldn't be listening."  
John quickly turned looking at Edge. "He may not but I was…is there any truth? Did you save me because of an accident…or did you plan it?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Not exactly what?" John stepped back from Edge. "Which is it?"  
"I just wanted you safe…loved…you said you felt those from us…you were not feeling those from him...from them."  
"Yo-you use me?"  
"No…no John please don't think of it like that…And I can't explain it…despite what he thinks…your blood is not dead as he called it…there is still energy…still life within it. John please see I did it to save you from the hell they would have made you live…remember I told you I would share you with Randy if that is what you had wished. I just wanted you saved."

John shook his head. "You should have told me what you wanted to do…instead you wrapped it in a pretty package hiding the truth."  
"Are you not glad you don't need to return to Taker?"  
"But I can't return to Randy either!"  
"Brother, your heart may have overruled your brain." Christian told him then looking at John. "I am not blaming you for this…since I now hear you had to clue before hand what he was doing…but he should have known better…you were not here when we first arrived in WWE."

He looked back at Edge. "Remember our own hell, the fact our nest had to merge with Taker's?! We didn't get free till Grel won it against him. While free we are still the weaker nest. These actions may have shattered the…no maybe…they have shattered the line of peace between the two nests. Randy is now Taker's prized member, you know he can bend his Masters ear & he wants your blood. But will all of ours be spilled in the process." Christian shakes his head. "You know Grel needs to be warned."  
"Yeah.." Edge sighs. "I know…go ahead."

* * *

After Randy stormed out he just got in the car & drove. He wasn't even fully sure were till he ended in the lot of some small dingy bar. He pulled out his phone calling his Master. "Master…it has been confirmed…yes…yes Master…I will try to fly out later Master." Randy hung up not hearing his Masters odd question of if he was alright. Going through his contacts he saw the one he wanted. He then dialed relaying the requested code phrase & location. Maybe fate, maybe chance, it seemed the place he pulled into was just the place he wanted. Hanging up he got out of the car locking up before he headed inside to go forget for a few hours.


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)****  
**

By the time Randy left the bar the sun was already climbing over the horizon bringing light to the new day, for Randy thought right now it felt like his life would be in perpetual darkness. He felt alone & lost wandering in a darkness that no light could pierce to guide him out. He got in the car & headed for the airport knowing he was due back by his Master's side as soon as he could. He could only hope his delay would not anger him.

Taker had continued what could only be described as being nice to him since the night he was informed by Randy that John may have been taken from him…from them. Was it caring, love, pity….none of those would be used to describe his cold-hearted Master before, why now? He got to the airport & seemed there was no flights till that night. He pulled out his phone calling Hunter.

"Hunter?…Yeah it's me…just tired man…seems I am stuck here till tonight…all the flights are booked heading your way till then…I'll wait…ok, I'll wait for your call back…ok got it…" Randy hung up going to the scheduling desk to book the flight just in case. As he was handing his card over his phone rang. "One moment." He answered it. "Orton here…yep…ok…ok got it…thanks...I'll be careful." He hung up the phone looking at the agent. "The flight isn't needed after all thanks." he pulled the card back moving away & back over to the rental counter now needed to drive to a small airport in Washington DC.

Once on the road he had strict orders to keep the windows up & doors locked, they all knew how lawless that city was to their kind. Taker did not wish to risk loosing Randy as well. If it was his choice it would have been a different airport, but it was the only one they could get clearance that soon for the private jet they used. Randy got to the airport & headed inside, he senses on high alert for any fleabags.

Reaching the waiting area for the charter flights he just sat & waited. He was called a couple of hours later & he headed out being greeted by their usual pilot. Following him out onto the tarmac then on board the plane. His head bowed when he saw his Master on-board. "Evening Master Taker."  
"Evening Randy." Taker's voice rumbled in reply. "Sit so we may get moving."  
"Of course Master." He made his way to a near by seat buckling himself in. Randy waited till they were in the air before speaking again.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you coming personally Master?"  
"I just wished to do so. Also inform you I am issuing a challenge to Gangrel next week. Soon the clans under the McMahon's watch will be as one again…the way it should have stayed years before."  
"Of course Master…my new rank through the nest…it would place the brothers at my feet, correct?"  
"Correct. We shall see where Gangrel himself lies compared to you in time, but with his rare presence within physical means it will not matter much either way."

Randy slowly nodded. "I know I can not kill Edge…would be foolish to win their strength only to weaken us again. Would I be permitted to gain some sort of revenge on him?"  
A cold smile tugged at Taker's lips. "Granted killing him would be ill-advised, not only would it make our numbers smaller, but you would also have the rage & distrust of his brother & John. There is no law against making their lives hell…All three will clearly be below you in rank. You wished Edge's blood on your fangs…you still feel such?"

"Yes Master…and I almost would have last evening…but I was stopped." Randy sighed shaking his head remembering it.  
"I have a feeling I need not ask how you were stopped."  
"No Master."  
"Well once they are part of us feel free to gain your fill as long as it does not draw them into their final sleep."  
"Thank you Master…Only Edge though."  
"You still hold a spot for Cena?"  
"Yes Master…remember he was my pet…my human lover before he became my creation…a feeling will always remain. He stopped me from killing Edge because I am sure he knew I could…as his new creator…his new Master John could not just stand by while I attacked Edge."

"You honestly believe that?"  
"Yes."  
"No you don't…you feel the same sting when Hunter dismissed you to protect the wolf. That same gnawing anger & pain."  
"Master pl-please."  
"I am right aren't I?"  
"Yes Master…it hurt…still hurts."  
"So why would he be given mercy?"  
"Because he was following instinct…yes...YES he may have done so also cause of feelings for Edge…but he still cares for me…still loves me…he has to!"  
"Who says? Who says when he took claim of John he did no take that as well? Did John tell you he was still yours?"  
"No…he did not Master."

Randy closed his eyes leaning his head back. "Please Master no more…you just wish to anger me towards them so they may be punished for their disloyalty before…but to do so may be ill-advised. My actions in the past when angered…not an advised move to place me in such mental state."  
"Very well…for now, but in time you will need to learn how to harness that rage for other uses." Taker looked over at Randy, the way his neck was exposed he was sure it would feel wonderful to have his lips pressed against them & get his own fill of Randy's blood. He then wondered if John held the same uniqueness of his blood still tasting rich despite his now full-blood status.

He ran his tongue slowly over his lips at the thought of testing that theory once John was back within the nest. For now he knew he would need to stay focused before facing Gangrel, he knew he would be a fool if he thought Gangrel would bow before his feet willingly & hand control of his nest over to him. The rest of the trip was in silence.

* * *

The next week the nest works as it was supposed to. Randy tried voicing his concerns to Taker, he had a bad feeling of this…meeting. The problem is he could not pinpoint what worried him about it. There was no visions or voices, at least none he was allowed to remember.

"Please Master let me go with you."  
"No…I would be viewed a coward if I brought a back up…the brothers nor John will be with Grel. This is leader to leader, one on one for control."

"I still don't like it…please."  
"I can not stop the wheels already in motion. To retract the challenge would show us as weak…I might as well just hand the nest over & I refuse to do that."  
"He has bested you before Master…"  
"You calling me weak?" Taker turned his focus towards Randy a light glow to his eyes.  
"Of…of course not Master."  
"I am not bound by the rules of the ring this time."  
"Understood."

"I will be in contact." Taker grabbed his leather jacket before heading out. His bike waiting outside for him. He got on & started it up heading off into the night the feeling of dread growing within Randy. Ric tried to take Randy's mind off of the upcoming fight by taking him & Hunter both out for the night of wine & women.

* * *

Taker arrived down near the waterfront, looking around he made his way towards the warehouse he knew Grel had made his home. Many of the other buildings around it were also owned by Grel as well to protect the man's privacy when needed at times like this. A low growl from Taker as he surveyed the area, the smell of wolves floated in the air. Then again why should that surprise him, Grel was one of the syndicates top hunters after all.

Taker's problem was he could not tell if the smell was from any living lurking around or spilled blood of those Grel had killed. He pulled upfront & parked the bike stepping off to head inside. Sliding the large metal door behind him he surveyed the living space. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"Relax old friend…I am right here." Gangrel entered from a side room. He scanned over Taker's appearance. Boots, blue jeans, black tank top & his leather jacket. He saw Taker's hair was shorter than he last remembered.

"Old friend is it now?" Taker told him as he shrugged the jacket off tossing it to the side. "I don't think either one of us really considers the other a friend now do we?"  
"You wound me as a gentleman Master Taker." Grel walked closer, he was in black riding boots that came to almost his knees, black pants & a white dress shirt that was already spotted with fresh blood. In his one hand was a wine decanter holding a crimson liquid. "I wished to propose a toast." He walked to a table near a cabinet setting the decanter down before pulling two glasses.

Taker slowly stalked closer watching him. "A toast?"  
"Yes…to the union of our nests." He pour the first glass setting the decanter down handing it to Taker.  
"You first I insist."  
"Still untrusting I see." He sets the glass down & goes to pour the second. He turned the decanter as he lifted it the second time pouring the second glass handing it to Taker. He smiled on the inside as Taker took the second offered glass. Gangrel lifted the first one again. "As I was saying…a toast to the joining of our nests, may the better leader prevail."

Both men raised their glasses before tipping them back to drink. Taker watching Grel closely & only tipped his enough to drink after he saw the first sips pass his foes lips. Taker wanted to close his eyes feeling the rush through his body. "Wolf's blood?"  
"Felt it fitting as it is their actions that has brought about this dispute."  
"No that was the actions of your youngling Edge…he just needed to tend to John as he promised & no more."  
"Things happen all the time."  
"NOT THAT! He very well could have killed John if Randy's blood was stronger!"

"Well I guess lucky for us that was not the case at the time. Randy's change to a full blood had only just started when he created John." Taker went to make a move toward Gangrel when his chest suddenly began to feel tight, he forced out a gasp, the heightened strength he felt just a moment ago felt like it was ripped from his veins replaced by ice. "Something wrong Taker?" Grel asked a hint of amusement to his voice. He even stepped closer to the larger man.

Taker tried to swing at him, but his reactions were very slow compared to normal & Grel had ample time to move. Next thing Taker could register was a punch to his chest that felt like searing fire as he could swear he could feel his own ribs wanting to crack from the force. A gasping breath passed his lips that was greeted by a punch to his head that caused spots to dance before his eyes. He couldn't understand how Gangrel's movements were so much faster then his own. He knew some how he was drugged or poisoned, he just didn't know the how. They had drank from the same bottle, maybe the glass was altered? No he had refused the first drink. Feeling another hit to the base of the neck Taker's world entered darkness. Would he see light again?


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**

**Fair Warning! The second part of this chapter may be viewed as very dark, even by my tastes.)****  
**

The three members of Evolution were in a club somewhere in the town. Nothing Hunter or Ric tried could get Randy to calm down. He could not shake his feeling of dread. "I shouldn't be here." He tried to explain.  
"You can't be where you wish either, you have your orders."  
"I was the one wronged it should be me."  
"The whole group was wronged so it is his job to handle it."  
Randy shook his head, times like this he wished their kind could get drunk. He knew he had another option if he could just be allowed to return to the hotel.

Granted he out ranked Hunter, but not Ric & neither man was allowing him from their sight in fear of where he may head off too. Randy had planned ahead & bought extra vials at his last stop. He was told they would keep in a useable state for a couple of weeks. His eyes slowly scanned the room at the patrons around them. He stood up beginning to move away.  
"Where you off to?" Hunter asked.  
"To mingle…maybe go do something to take the edge off…sitting here does nothing for me. Don't worry I won't go far."

He then walked off before either man could stop him. "He worries me." Hunter voices his views.  
"Yes I know…ever since John got hurt."  
"Should I go after him?"  
"No…just hope he keeps his word & returns soon…perhaps the boy just needs to test the herd."  
"I hope that is all."

Randy had stepped onto the dance floor hoping his senses will lead him in the direction he seeked. He then spotted her, something in her was almost like a beacon. As she turned swaying to the music he spotted the necklace around her neck. A small vial with a stopper attached. He moved his way through the crowd a lick of his lips drawing closer to her.  
"Excuse me?" he placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned looking up as him. His voice a low deep tone, yet she heard it clearly over the noise. "Wish to step outside for a breath of fresh air…" His other hand lightly brushes the pendent. "And maybe a slight pick me up?" She studied him a moment before nodding & following him through the crowd to reaching the doors.

"I am parked right over here…so we won't be disturbed." He led her to the town car slipping into the back with her. "Go take a walk." He instructed the driver.  
"Of course sir." The drive got out from the car moving away from them.  
"Now…" He smiles at the woman. "You go ahead dear."  
She turned her head looking at him, her eyes a bright hazel almost a hue of burnished gold. She then lowered her eyes to her necklace unscrewing the stopper. Lifting it off you could see a small spoon-shaped piece attached to it. Looking at it then Randy her mind debating. "I am sure…you first."

She lifted the spoon under her nose snorting the shot. She did that to each side. A small part of Randy may have been repulsed but not enough to stop her or himself. He reached out stilling her hand before she could pull the spoon out a third time. "That is good."  
"You?"  
"Soon…" He took his hand brushing it along her frail cheek. Her bone structure so visible. She shuttered at his touch. "Relax…I have you." He licked his lips at that thought.

He guided her to close the vial before he guided her onto his lap. His hands soothing her nerves before he moved to gain his fill of her tainted blood. It tasted so sweet & rich. But it took more than he expected go get any sort of effect he wanted. He broke the hold on her before he took too much from the poor thing. "Go…go home & rest." He stepped from the car & she followed him out looking a bit lost before she wandered off.

Randy tuned heading back into the club rejoining Hunter & Ric.  
"Welcome back…feel better?" Hunter asked.  
"For now…going back on the floor, just wanted you both to know I didn't vanish." Randy then got up heading back off. Hunter shook his head he knew something was wrong with Randy besides his worry over their Master, he just was not sure what.

* * *

_Later that night_

Pain…Pain…that was all that registered in Undertaker's head. At least he was alive. Already he was plotting his revenge.  
"You awake…good…I began to wonder if I gave you too much." Gangrel's voice rang in his ears.  
A low groan passed his lips. "Thought you would have welcomed me dead." His voice strained from the pain. He went to move his head, but something blocked his vision & held his head still within a vise of some kind.  
"Death would be to quick & forgiving for the pain you have caused over the years."  
"Then what you have in mind?"  
"You will find out soon enough. First thing first…you won't be in any shape to command anyone anytime soon…relinquish control of your nest to me."

"NO." His head pounded & body ached as his tried to boom his voice.  
"I defeated you, I answered your challenge & won."  
"You cheated!"  
"Cheated? Is there even such a thing in these matters? You threatened me & my nest…I answered it & bested you, your nest is now mine to control till a time comes you honestly think you can reclaim it from me." Gangrel laughed at the thought. "Of course that would involve me freeing you…I don't see that happening soon. Now renounce your nest into my control!"

"You will have to kill me first."  
"You would like that…no…I will not send you to your final sleep…well unless you are even weaker than I thought…Dead man's blood is nasty stuff."  
"You WHAT?!" Taker growled trying to fight the bonds holding him down to some sort of hard surface. He fought not to hiss as he felt a burning sensation on his wrists.

"Oh…sulfur powder I would be careful."  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
"I only just began. One more time freely renounce your nest into my control."  
"BURN IN HELL!"  
"No but you may feel like you are." Taker had to blink as the cloth was ripped from his eyes seeing Gangrel looking down at him. He was wearing long protective gloves & leather apron. He also saw a camera trained on his prone form. Even if he couldn't see it he could feel that some time in his unresponsive state he had been stripped of his clothing. His right hand moved a little, his thumb trying to feel for something.

"Looking for this Taker?" Gangrel held within his range of vision the silver ring he always wore except in the ring that was his mark & also the sign of his leadership. "Granted this alone is enough proof that you failed as a leader & I could hold proper claim over your nest. I want to hear you say it though."  
"NEVER!"  
"Defiant to the end, matters little to me." He turned walking out of Undertaker's field of vision. "Hmm where to start first…"  
"You know you can't leave me locked here forever Grel…and when I get free!"

"I can keep you longer then you may realize Taker…and when it is I do let you free, you will be in no condition to rule anyone…at least in the manner you did before." He came back into view holding some strange metal device. It was curved in a strange way with two longer pieces & then two notches pieces holding them together. Gangrel's actions still faster than Undertaker's he swiftly placed the device between Taker's barely parted lips. Taker went to open his mouth to try to snap at Gangrel despite his limited range of motion. If only he knew such action just made things easier for his tormentor. Squeezing the metal it sprung open to fill the space Taker had just provided & then some squeezing his jaw open even more.

Taker gave a deep growl his mouth forced open. "Lovely isn't it…it is called a Jennings gag, not sure if that is for the creator or the first it was used on. Try to close your mouth as much as you wish, but mine was specially crafted for any unruly wolves."  
Taker wanted to feel ill thinking that thing may have been in a mangy wolf's mouth before his. Gangrel moved out of his line of vision again. "Oh you may want to learn to control your breathing for this next part…" His tone cold as he made his way back over now wearing a surgeon's mask. He had some sort of clamp or pliers with him along with a jar with a yellow powder that Taker could already guess was sulfur. While trying to keep a stony appearance despite his situation his insides were beginning to panic.

"Lets see how tough you are when you must rely on others to feed shall we?" He set the sulfur compound down he took the pliers hooking it onto Taker's right canine tooth. Taker started breathing through his nose dreading what he knew Gangrel had planned for him & at that moment he was powerless to stop it. Even if he would lower himself to begging he had no voice with the gag & it would fall on deaf ears anyways. He would not give him the satisfaction of seeing him broken down. Even blocked by the mask he could picture the sick smile plastered on Gangrel's lips as he ripped the first fang from his mouth. No amount of steeling himself could stop the pain he felt as a howl erupted from deep inside. Blood coming from the wound, he had to force himself to breath if he must through he nose to risk choking on his own blood as it ran to the back of his throat.

The pain & rage cause the other fang to grow only making it easier for that one to be pulled as well. Taker thrashed against the straps holding him prisoner. Tossing the pliers to the side Gangrel reached for the container of sulfur he removed a cotton swab touching it over the open wounds. Taker's back arched the best it could from the table he was strapped to as he felt the delicate flesh in his mouth searing from the contact. The only benefit from it was that it stopped anymore blood from flowing. Gangrel moving away again soon returned with a small vial that held his now removed fangs.

"These plus the ring should be more than enough to cement my claim as the new leader." He took the mask off. "But don't think I am done yet…" Now the sick smile was seen clear as day. "I plan on making sure you no longer take advantage of any more nest members. We all know very well you favorite way of showing your authority." Taker gave a low growl as Gangrel moved away again. He returned with a large set of forceps, and a large needle. "Now in theory this should be a one time thing…if you actually regenerate from this…well I may need to get more drastic."

Taker could barely see him as he moved farther down his body. He finally started to try to voice a protest when the forceps were placed around his balls squeezing them in their crushing grip causing a strangled cry of pain to try to work from his mouth. Tears wetting his eyes making it hard to see what else was planned for him. Gangrel lifted the large needle, squeezing out a small amount of the liquid it contained. He then injected it into the vein as the base of Taker's limp shaft. As the liquid entered his body he gave a scream before passing out. The liquid was dissolved sulfur with some sort of liquid. In his theory injecting it into the vein should have burned it sealing it off. In essence rendering the great Taker impotent.

Gangrel finished removing everything. He looked as Taker laid passed out, well part of him hoped that was all. He really did not wish to deal with a body if Undertaker entered his final rest. He began to clean up as he waited to see how long it was before Taker woke again, he would wait till tomorrow to inform the nests that they were now joined as one…well for most anyways.


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Edge woke up early the next morning realizing John was not in the bed with him & Christian. At first he thought maybe John was just in the bathroom when he then felt a breeze. Getting up from the bed he looked to see the wind moving the curtains that covered the balcony doors. He threw on a pair of shorts before going to investigate. John was outside leaning on the railing looking over the skyline. He kept wringing his hands together.

"You been out here all night?" Edge ask, causing John to turn his head looking.  
"Yeah I guess I was…just can't sleep." Edge stepped out to join him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I want to go see Randy…I want him to know I didn't turn my back on him just because I stopped him from hurting you more." John sighed looking back out at the sky before lowering his head. "You are now my creator…you already told me you are fine with us together…you did it to guard me from harm. I haven't been able to see him at the arena or anywhere else."

"I know John…I know." Edge placed his hand on John's shoulder giving him a lightly squeeze. I will try to find someway for you to see him…even if it is alone. He has no reason to harm you."  
"Thanks…I just…I don't know…"  
"What don't you know?"  
"Will he still want me? Does he still love me…did he attack out of that love or because you took what was his?"  
"Only he can answer that John."

"I just feel something is wrong…"  
"What you mean?"  
"That just it…I don't know…just something I don't think I should feel."  
"Like what?"  
John turned to look at Edge leaning against the railing. "You said when Master Taker claimed Randy from Hunter…I felt it even though normally the one created doesn't feel the creator that way, correct?"  
"Yes."  
John looked down with a sigh. "But he isn't even that anymore to me…so why do I feel something wrong & something in my head tells me it has to do with him?"  
"I don't know. I wish I did." He slowly take a hold of John pulling him into his hold. "We will try to check on him later, for now return to bed." He moves to lightly kiss John before leading him back to the bed to sleep, Edge resting in the middle between John & his brother.

* * *

Later that morning Hunter went to wake Randy. Knocking on the door there was no answer. He tried again with the same result. The hour was already growing late compared to when they normally rose for the day. Ric was out at a meeting with Vince. He opened the door to look inside, Randy was laying in the bed. Hunter should of thought nothing of it, but when he called him Randy made no attempt to stir. He walked over to carefully shake him. Hunter knew how Randy could lash out at times.

When he stepped closer to the bed he heard a cracking sound. He stepped back & looked down. "What the hell?" He saw the fractured glass under where his foot just was. His eyes slowly shifted back to Randy. "Randy…come on…" He went to try to shake him awake. Randy mumbled faintly before his eyes opened. A faint drowsy looking smile to his lips. "Morning Hunt."  
"Any clue what you drank last night…your screwed man."  
"I'll be fine." The smile still on his lips as he moved. "It's nothing."  
"OK…watch your step, something broke next to the bed?"

Randy moved to look over the side his head still swam a little, but saw the fractured vial. "I'll get it." He moved almost hopping from the end of the bed he grabbed a tissue & made his way around Hunter picking it up.  
"What was it though?"  
"Nothing."  
"Randy."  
"It is nothing to worry about ok."  
"No, not ok…What was it?"  
"A vial."  
"For what?"  
"Nothing now."  
"What was it for?"

"It doesn't matter." Randy cringed leaning forward bracing himself on the bed. "Damn it!" He grunted out, shaking his head.  
"Randy?"  
"Go…just go…go pack your room…" Randy voice sounded strained for breath, but also that distant whisper of a tone.  
"What you see?"  
"Just go…" Hunter didn't like it but went to obey his orders. Once Hunter left the room Randy fought the feeling of just wanting to collapse to his knees. He shook his head the feeling passing as he heard the door in the main room opening.

His hopes raised just briefly, but something in his head told him it wasn't who he was hoping for. He began packing his own things not bothering moving from the room. Hunter had stopped & went to look expecting Ric back from his meeting. He froze in the door way seeing Ric had returned but he was not alone. Gangrel was standing behind him, the look on his face told Hunter clearly what had happened.

They Master had been beat, or so would be Gangrel's claim. " Morning Hunter."  
"Morning Gangrel Sir. Mind I ask why we have…the pleasure of your presence?"  
"I think you already know that."  
"Is he?"  
"No…but he might as well be…he will be in no viable condition to command anyone anytime soon." He looked toward the other bedroom door. "You might as well join us for now Orton."  
Randy barely came to the door squaring his eyes on Gangrel. "I only do so out of respect of another nest leader."  
"Not another…THE NEST LEADER!"  
"What proof of your claim is there?"

Gangrel almost gave a satisfied smirk as he reached in his pocket pulling out the ring & the vial he moved to a table in the room setting them down. Hunter & Randy both moved to look the items over. Ric stayed where he was as he had already seen them when he was stopped outside Vince's room that morning. A low growl was heard from Randy as he looked at the items. Hunter placed a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't worth it." Randy looked almost disbelief as Hunter saying that…Yes Taker could be a monster & was for many years of this life, but Taker was still their leader, their Master…his creator after Hunter turned his back on him. Randy wanted to attack Gangrel he didn't care if it got him killed in that moment.

Hunter stepped back trying to urge Randy to move with him. "OK…so you beat Master Taker…you now lead both nests…what does that mean for us? Are we to now be the lap-dogs to you nest?"  
"If orders are really needed…then yes Edge's orders are to be followed in my absence. You will see we are not as strict as he was. Of course the common laws of our kind are to be followed in matters of hiding ourselves from the mortals. Other then that we are like a family, if trouble arises we band together to protect each other."

Gangrel rolls his neck in thought as he gathers the items back up. "But at times family must be let go to fend on their own, for the well-being of the others." He looks at Randy. "Once we move to the next city…you are exiled from the nest except for matters of the ring."  
"What? Why?!" Called out Hunter knowing if he did not get an explanation there would be blood shed within those walls.  
"I know he is still bonded to close to your formal Master…he already wishes & tried to cause harm to Edge…I am sure at this moment he wishes the same of me…I have already seen what happens when a member of the nest does not approve of their leaders actions. I will not have him poisoning us from within. One order I give to you & Ric…While you travel with him this one last time, part of it will not apply, but if he tries to come after any member of our nest he is to be viewed as any other threat."

"But Master Gangrel…he was of mine." Hunter told him  
"Key word WAS! He is no longer your responsibility. Am I understood?"  
"Ye-Yes Master." Hunter told him & Ric confirmed it no matter how much he did not agree.  
"See you two in the next city." Gangrel headed for the door. Hunter went to hold Randy back as he knew Randy wished Gangrel's blood more than ever, but they were bound by the laws to stop him. "Oh Hunter…why I may not approve of it…As long as he doesn't wound you…you are permitted your pet again." Hunter eyes widened slightly at those words, he didn't even know it was known by the other nest. He was stunned from replying as Gangrel left the room.

Once the door was closed Randy ripped himself from Hunter's touch. "Just go you two…I will find my own way to the next city…and room. No point being around an undesirable." Randy stormed to the bedroom the door slamming closed.  
"Damn it!" Hunter yelled. "He knew something was up…he knew it & we just let it happen."  
"What did you expect us to do? Neither one of us could have challenged him…even if we wanted to. You heard him, we basically have our freedom, but have the protection if we need it."  
"Yeah our freedom, but at the cost of turning our backs on Randy."  
"He already feel you did that some time ago."

"Yes I know…but what he feels & what the truth is are different things."  
"Well nothing we can do…we are bound by the hierarchy…Gangrel now rules over our actions if he so desires. One of those actions is Randy is now viewed as an outsider & possible threat."  
"Bullshit is what I call that."  
"I know…but unless one of us feel we can be as strong if not stronger then Master Taker was…it is how it is. I need to go pack we are due to leave soon." Ric told Hunter before moving into his room to gather his things.

* * *

Edge opened his eyes feeling an added presence in the room. His arms were wrapped around John to help the younger man rest with the feeling of being protected & wanted. He carefully moved trying not to wake him as he sat up looking around. A faint smile on his lips seeing Gangrel sitting in a chair near the window.  
"I knew you boys had a day off I didn't wish to wake you."  
"It is ok Grel."  
"Grel?" Christian asked still half asleep.  
"Yes Lil one…though that isn't exactly the case anymore is it?" Christian sat up on his part of the bed looking at Grel then over at John.  
"I guess not Sir."

"I might as well stir John." Edge lightly rubbed his back till the youngest of them stirred slightly. "John I know you didn't sleep much, but you can rest later Grel is here."  
John eyes shot open quickly sitting up a look a fear to his eyes.  
"Relax John…You will learn I am very little like the master you knew. My boys very rarely even use such term. I am surprised you do not remember that from your time with us before."

"Bu.." John quickly shut his mouth looking down.  
"Go ahead John…but what? Do not fear questioning if it is within reason."  
John nods. "But it is different now…you only acted as my nest before…now I really am."  
"But I treated you back then as I treat all the others of the hunter sect. The only change is whose blood rules in your veins."  
"Of course."

"So what do we owe the honor of your visit? A hunt near by?" Edge nearly licking his chops at the thought. "Get to see how John does as a full blood finally."  
"Reel your blood lust in Edge…no…there has been no broken treaties as far as the syndicate is aware of. No…there was another matter as hand I should have informed you three of before now, just glad things went in our favor."

Edge nodded before working his way out of the blankets & out of the bed to begin to look for clothing. "What matter?"  
"A Challenge for leadership."  
Edge froze mid-stride. "You said our favor?"  
"Yes…we shall be gaining two new members once you three reach the next city."  
Edge started to head for his suitcase again. "Two…who."  
"Ric & Hunter…I know Ric is more a source of knowledge then a fighter, but still an asset. Hunter I am sure can be quite an asset once trained even if he prefers a wolf as a lover."

"What?!" Edge had just slipped some jeans on looking back over to Grel.  
"Yes…that is why he gave Randy to Taker…well to Dave…it was to guard his secret that he was sneaking off into the night to bed with one of them. Though not pleased over it, I already informed him unlike Taker I would not stop his doing so unless it jeopardized the nest."  
"Understood Grel."

By this point Christian & John had moved from the bed to get dressed for the day. "What of Master Taker & Randy?" John asked a feeling of dread deep inside.  
"Taker is a Master to none anymore…well besides maybe Orton once he returns. For now he is not able to be controlling any. Who knows when he shall be returning to the company."  
"So Taker is not around for now…what of Randy?"  
"For the over all safety of the nest he has been exiled from it. Not to bring bad memories John, but you know first hand the harm one poisoned mind can do to a nest. We know the hate within him towards Edge, to a point maybe you, and now for dealing with his creator & Master me. I will not permit such taint to pollute our ranks. Outside the matters of the mortal business, none are to deal with him, he is to be viewed as a clear threat & should be avoided."

John wanted to question, but kept silent as he finished dressing. "I will be going with you to the next city just to see how Hunter & Ric adjust, I am sure it won't be bad. Ric is still used to the finery of life so I am sure he & Hunter will still wish a suite."  
"Very well." Edge told him. John just remained silent unsure if the crushing feeling he felt was from himself or some odd way Randy. He did not even want to think what life was for one of them without a nest to be part of. Just like wolves are pack creatures he guessed to a point so were they. How does one survive when tossed out by the others to fend alone?


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Over the next few weeks or so John had watched Randy when he could without fear of being caught by Gangrel, who for lack of need elsewhere had continued to travel with the newly formed larger nest. He already had Edge's word on the matter, he may not of liked it, but he did give John his word. Even the heavens won't be able to help Randy if John got hurt though. Something was wrong with Randy, John just knew it, felt it, something. How could Hunter or Ric not see or feel it. They were working so closely with Randy.

Randy was within his own world most of the time when he was not playing the part of Evolution's youngest member, the shining future of the company. The last time Randy slipped off to one of his 'suppliers' he had acquired a few of the vials & kept them hidden within his belongings in a matter to not easily be found. Instead of almost weekly, he would welcome the void to sweep his mind in his times alone…the void took away the feeling of being rejected, unwanted, betrayed. He felt as if he was of two minds within the same body.

One the Randy Orton he played for the fan & cameras. The confident, brash, cocky young man who felt the world was his on a silver platter. The other, a lonely wretch, a being that no longer deserved the comfort of others presence. A shell that only stayed for some sick purpose even he was no longer sure of. That lonely being knew slowly the first would be seen less & less. When the cameras were not around the times of Evolution were beginning to fade. No more was he asked or told to join his two former mates for a night on the town. The young brash, cocky Randy was lucky to see the inside of a 'respectable' night clue once a week when he knew it was just for show.

Once back at the hotel, Hunter & Ric returned to their high-end suite while Randy returned to just a standard room. The wretch in him felt it didn't need or deserve such a life anymore. One night after a house show they returned to the hotel. Putting on a good face for the fans in the lobby, but once on the elevator it was like a wall was there. Hunter & Ric obeying the orders of their new Master. A small fragment of Randy wishing to be 'seen' outside the works. He wouldn't jeopardize them despite what their Master may think of him. Randy stepped off on a much lower floor heading slowly down the hall.

He slipped his key into the slot pushing the door open once the green light blinked. He tossed his bag to the side before he made his way to his carry on bag. He knelt down to search through it for the small padded bag inside. As he pulled it out there was a knock on his door. He debated pretending he didn't even hear it. The knock came again.  
"Randy? Randy, I know you in there." An almost forgotten voice muffled by the door hit his ears. Randy looked at the door thinking his mind was playing games. It had to have been…it wasn't possible. "Randy please…open up…talk to me…"

Randy placed the bag down as he slowly stood up moving towards the door. He stopped before he could open it placing his hand against it. If the door was glass each one would have seen they were doing the same thing, their hands only separated by a few inches of door. "Whose with you?" Randy asked, John could tell even his voice sounded off.  
"I'm alone."  
"You know you shouldn't be here."  
"Just open up…please…I need to see you, I need to see your eyes Randy. Tell me what is going on?"

"I am only opening so our business is not air before outsiders." Randy opened the door stepping back. John was in a grey long-sleeved thermal & faded blue jeans. Once John was in the room he shut the door but also turned his back. "Why would you care how an outsider is? Remember I was viewed as a threat by your Master…tossed to fend for myself."  
"I don't care about that…Randy what we had…I hope still have went past those of the nests."  
"But if they call you still return to them. Edge rules over you now. Your choice was made clear before." John could hear how low Randy sounded.

"It was only made in the matter that yes I care for Edge…I could not allow you to just hurt him…maybe even kill him as I just stood by. I care for you still too…I love you." He could see Randy give a silent laugh. "I am being honest Randy…I love you…I loved you even before my change…I know we were apart for my safety, that doesn't mean my feelings for you changed. The question is…do you still feel for me? Do you still love me or was I just the lowly member of Taker's nest to be used & tossed aside? Do you even realize the months I was under your control instead of Edge's how little you had me by your side?" A little pain to John's own voice. "Can you recall the few nights you had me sharing your bed or even your company instead of your being attached to the Master's…well what ever it is he wanted you attached to."

John barely had time to blink before he was slammed against the door, it rattled at the impact. Randy's eyes burned with his displeasure his lips pulled in a sneer. John fought to remain calm. "Gone or not…he is only master I have, you will not speak ill of him…" Randy closed his eyes taking a deep breath releasing John & turned. The anger dropped from his voice. "Besides…you ever think I stayed so closely to him because of two reasons. One if I kept catering to his needs you would not of had to…instead you were able to keep Hunter company where I was no longer wanted by him. Even in his rougher moments I am sure he was still gentler then my Master. Second…Even if no longer the lowest, I had been for so long. First the brutality of Dave then that of my Master…I just was not used to being the one to control."

"Except for when it came to me…and the mortals you hunt."  
"Perhaps. But now I am tossed out alone…no Master, no subservient…no one."  
John knew he was taking a risk but stepped closer to Randy placing a hand on his shoulder. "You still have me."  
"What of Edge? What of your Master?"  
"Grel is not like Master Taker…as for Edge…yes he gave me life again, yes by our laws I must listen to him…" John moved to face Randy. Randy's head lowered & eyes closed. "But he already said I could still be with you if you still wanted me. He told me that the first night after I woke, you were so filled with rage we never were given the chance to tell you."

"So…so you didn't turn you back on me." Randy voice confused, questioning.  
"No…I just had to stop you because I do care for him as well…but deep inside there is a piece of you no one or nothing will be able to rip away from me. I keep being told I feel things I shouldn't. Edge told you before he claimed me…I felt when Dave nearly killed you because his blood was too weak to change you to his…I should not have felt it, but I did. The thing is even after Edge claimed me as his…I kept feeling things. I don' know what it is I was feeling, but something…and something in me tells me you are why I am feeling these things. Randy please what has been going on with you?"

Randy's steel eyes looking into John's rich blue for the first time in what felt like a long time, he debated a moment telling him, but he couldn't. What difference would it make besides maybe chasing him away. Randy cupped John's face in his hands. "It doesn't matter now." He leaned forward capturing John's lips with his own. John wanted to protest because he was still worried for Randy, but at the same time the kiss was welcoming & long missed.

Randy ran his hands slowly from John's face down to his shoulders & slowly over his arms. He could feel John grow tense causing him to break the kiss. "What is it John?"  
"I..I just don't know how you will react…how I will react…"  
"To what?" Randy took a hold of John's hands looking at his scared face. John lowered his eyes a little, he knew if Randy had been permitted in their nest he would technically be higher rank, but he didn't feel that though. He would always be Randy's. Just as he felt odd to ask it of Edge…even if that is how it had been since his change, he never thought he could ask it of Randy.

John took a deep breath to try to stop his voice from shaking. "How you will react seeing my scars."  
"So their mark did remain on you?"  
"Some…most Edge claims are hardly noticeable…even if I still think I can feel them at times…I also do-don't know how I will react if we…if we…well if we go all the way."  
"Surely you have been intimate….I know you have he told me it happened in the heat if the moment…"  
"He allowed me to top him that night…and since then."  
"I see…Hmmm" Randy closed his eyes in thought till John squeezed his hands. Randy opened them looking back at him.  
"I wouldn't ask that of you…don't ask me why…I…I just don't feel drawn to take you in that way…I want to be taken…" John looked down. "I am just worried I will repulse you when you see…"

"I may not be able to act as though they are not there…it is your pain that saddens me, you will not repulse me John…I do love you…I will do what I can to see past them & still see you. They do not define you." Randy slowly pulled John closer to him wrapping his arms around him to kiss him again, he brushed his lips against his just briefly before he move to trial them along his neck. John faintly whimpered as it felt like tiny jolts of energy revitalizing his body. His faint whimpers begs Randy to do more, John had missed him so much.

Randy pulled back, on instinct John gave a faint whine. "Relax John…I'm not going anywhere…" He reached for John's hand leading him towards the bed. "Just wish us more comfortable."  
John slowly nodded. He licked his lips as the nerves began to hit him. "Yo-you mind if I…um…strip then."  
Randy tried not to chuckle a faint smirk to his lips. "Why would I mind that would be the ultimate end point anyways right?"  
"Right…Ju-just wanted to ask...because…"  
"I would need to see either way…I am guessing that is why you went to long pants in the ring?"

John slowly nodded. "It's fine John…I'll even join you." Randy reached up to undo the buttons of the dress shirt he was in. The same time John started to bunch up the bottom of the shirt he was in. "You want me to watch you…or wait?"  
"Which ever you prefer…maybe the shirt just first…in case."  
Randy stepped toward John cupping his face to look in his worried eyes. "There is no in case. You could look like fucking Quasimodo & I would still want you to be mine." Randy leaned forward kissing John lightly before stepping back. "Now go ahead…show yourself to me." Randy was sliding his shirt rest of the way off as John lifted his off over his head. Randy's mouth felt like it was near watering watching John's tones abs & chest come into view. Randy tried to fight the urge to look away as the first mark came into view the discoloration to his one shoulder.

He held his breath just a bit as John finished removing his shirt tossing it aside. John's head lowered, was it out of respect or fear who could say for sure. Patches of marred flesh also decorated his biceps. Good size sections that if looked closely you could see the circles that made up the bite patterns. John just stayed in silence awaiting a word, a sound…something from Randy, but there was silence. The silence felt almost strangling to John till Randy finally spoke.  
"I want to test something John." A slight authority to Randy's voice, maybe a hit of coldness to it. Part of it scare John, but at least Randy had not ordered him out.

"OK…"  
"Kneel, then close your eyes." John took a breath to calm his nerves before he did as told. Randy slowly walked around John looking him over. An old memory stirred seeing the marks & he just had to test a thought of his. "I do not mean to hurt you…if it does let me know." John just slowly nodded. Randy leaned down near the scar on John's shoulder. He lightly brushed his lips to it. A small part of him repulsed at the thought knowing it was caused by a filthy wolf that wished nothing more than to have killed John.

A low growl built from deep within John at the sensation, Randy pulled back just a little having his tongue glide over the area & John's growl turned to a heated moan. "Oh fuck man…"  
A faint smirk brushed Randy's lips. He stood back up. "OK you can finish displaying yourself to me."  
John was already faintly panting as he opened his eyes looking at Randy. "Wh-what did you do?"

"Nothing much…just a theory…some reason your scars are almost like added erogenous zones."  
John tried not to gulp with a faint blush as he stood up. "Yo-you think all of them may be?"  
"We can test that later." Randy told him with a dark chuckle. John's hands lightly shook as he opened his jeans sliding them down his legs. As Randy was already expecting more marks rested on John's tone legs. The legs looked like there was more damage to them then the arms were. Some were not as dark as others but still more visible. Looking past the discoloration there really wasn't much deformity. If looked at closer the texture of the flesh may have changed, but John's muscle structure appeared unaffected.

Randy's eyes slowly drifted up John's body, resting over his groin for a moment seeing John soft at that moment despite the heated sounds from before. "I thought I got more of a rise from you." Randy tried to joke.  
"I…I guess I was just worried your reaction to everything."  
"Don't be…Go lay down & we will see where things take us." John nodded moving around Randy & laid on the bed face down. "On your back I want to see your face." John slowly did as instructed as Randy finished removing his own clothing.

Randy went to his arena bag pulling out his oil. He walked back towards the bed. "Just in case we want to go all the way…I know normally you don't need it…or even prep." He set the bottle on the nightstand before joining John on the bed. He was laying on his side against John. Slowly wrapping on leg over John, but there was no reaction. He took one hand turning John's face towards him kissing him slowly before speaking again. "But I also want you as comfortable as I can make you tonight." Randy moved to begin kissing John again. No longer the soft & sweet it slowly grew more heated as John turned into the kiss more his arms reaching for Randy.

A part of John wanted…no needed that closeness again. Silently he guided Randy till John was pinned under him, the kiss never breaking. Faint groans passed their lips taken in by the other as Randy slowly rubbed his body against John just feeding off the feelings of each other. John pulled his lips from Randy's pushing his head back. As he did Randy began to place kisses along John's neck on the side opposite the scarred shoulder. He let his teeth lightly play on the offered flesh. John moaned as he tried to move. Randy moved so his legs were now between John's as he almost slithered his body against the slightly smaller man both moaned at the sweet friction of their cocks against the other.

Randy moved his lips down over John's finely shaped Pecs flicking his tongue over the nipples. "More pl-please." John moaned out as Randy used his tongue to trace John's abs as he glided lower & lower. Randy's hands gripped John's thighs, but not over the scars as he slowly licked over John's now hardened member. John grunted as Randy wrapped his lips around the head & slowly took the length into his mouth. John groaned his hands reaching to feel Randy as he slid his lips up & down John's full length.

Randy stops & pulls his lips away a lick of his lips as he gazes up John's body to his face. "Pull your legs back for me John." John does even grabbing near his knees. "Perfect." Randy takes his hands to support & rubs John's ass before moving to place kisses along it. Randy then lightly pulled the plump flesh apart to drag his tongue slowly over the puckered flesh. John gives a faint heated whimper. "Like that Johnny?"

"Yeah…pl-please continue…make me yours again…please…"  
"God I wish you meant that how I wish you did…" Randy quickly tossed those thoughts aside as he just dove in with his mouth & tongue feasting in the sensitive flesh. John moaned & grunted as he felt Randy's tongue pushing then wiggling with in his body. He felt as if he could lose himself any moment. "Pl-Please Ran…Randy Ta-take me…wa-want to fe-feel you…"

Randy pulled his lips away looking up at John. "Oil." John just shook his head. "Sure?" John nodded enthusiastically. Randy moved to line himself with the puckered hole moist from his own mouth & slowly begin to enter. John's eyes just closed trying to relax. Randy smoothed one hand over John's taut stomach. "Relax…" His voice drawled slightly as he continued in slowly. "Breath." John didn't even notice he was holding it. "So tight…but still perfect." Randy moaned as he fully became joined to John again. He stayed still for only a moment before he pulled back out slowly till just the head remained & glided back in. "Good…so good John…open your eyes for me."

John did as told, once locked on the other Randy took quick little strokes that he knew brushed over John's sensitive bundle inside causing his to moan loudly. "That's it John…that's it…enjoy…take all the feeling in…" Randy practically growled at him. John's hands moved from his own legs to gripping hard into Randy's arms as he leaned over John moaned as he took in the sex filled heated looks sweeping John's face. Randy felt John's nails may draw blood, but in the moment the pain melded with the pleasure he felt. "That's it…I feel you so close…so close…Randy leaned into John more brushing his lips against John. As he did he nearly swallowed John heated moans. He then moved his lips to the mark on John's shoulder. His lips then teeth lightly brushing the area was all it took to send John over the edge as he painted between their bodies with his release. Randy smirked as he pulled away from John's shoulder. He slowly gave John a few more thrusts before pulling out & stroking himself seeing how wiped John looked.

Randy closed his eyes as he took his own hand from John's hold to begin to stroke himself. John slowly lifted his head wondering why Randy slightly moved away from him. He lowered his legs & raised on his elbows. Even his eyes closed Randy could almost feel John's eyes on him making his moans even grow louder & his movements faster till he finally came his own essence landing on John's abs & chest with his own. He opened his eyes, but half lidded as he looked at John. "You made a bit of a mess." John tried to joke.  
"I can take care of some of that." Randy moved slowly taking his tongue & started just above John's pelvic bone & licked over his body trailing upward to lick up ever drop of their joint essence he could find. Once he felt he was done he moved to kiss John deeply, his tongue working its way past John's lips to allow him to join in the enjoyment of their joint essence. Randy then laid next to John pulling him against him. "Need I return you tonight?"  
"No…"  
"Then we can give you a proper shower in the morning…for now sleep." John nodded as he snuggled into Randy's embrace before sleep would claim them both.


	35. Chapter 35

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John woke up the next morning, the light was just brushing the night away still casting the room in a dim light. He carefully moved from Randy's hold to head for the bathroom. He hated how drained Randy looked, the haunted look to his eyes when he first saw him. John was so focused on Randy he wasn't focused on his own feet. Next he knew he was tumbling towards the floor.

The crash & grunt of pain stirred Randy where he laid. His arm moved slowly before opening his eyes. He almost had to wonder did he dream that last night happened. He then heard movement & turned in the bed seeing John getting up. His heart felt a little lighter in that moment. "You ok?"  
"Yeah." John dusted himself off. "Just wasn't looking where I was going…tripped over your bag." He bent brushing his legs off & tried to straighten the bag. He paused as he started sniffing the air. He raised a brow picking up an off odor.

"Ran what's in your bag?"  
"You know the normal emergency stuff…why?"  
John shakes his head. "I don't know…" He reaches for the smaller bag, lifting it he can hear the shifting of glass the same time the moving of the air only heightens the smell. He didn't know why but something in it wanted to make John's stomach turn. "I think I may of broke something…"  
"What?!" Randy hopped from the bed to check him…but then realized what John was holding. He tried to keep a face a calm while inside he was a twist of emotions. Part of him worry he had been discovered, a darker part angry that John accidentally destroyed his back up. He looked at the bag, then John before reaching to take it from him. "It…it's ok John." He moves past him with it in to the bathroom shutting the door. Randy turns the sink on before opening the bag hoping that maybe they weren't broken, or if so maybe just one or two. He should of have about five in it & from the looks all five shattered.

Randy was almost seething his hands wanting to clench into fists as mumbled curses passed his lips. Taking a cloth he placed it in the sink to dump the fragments into it so he could clean the bag. As he dumped the glass he could only watch as the blood ran out with it. He didn't even notice as he licked his own lips watching the only thing that had given some sort of steady comfort for the last few months just become diluted in the water then run down the drain. Filling the bag with water the rinse it out then dumping it. He turned it inside out to dry before he cut the water off. He worked to calm himself as he dumped the glass into the trash before opening the door. Even if Randy didn't know it, John could see the look of loss within Randy's eyes.  
"What was that?"  
Randy shook his head. "Nothing to worry about."  
"It didn't look like it."

"John…please." He stepped closer to take a hold of John, wrapping his arms around him just resting his head on John's shoulder. A small piece of him was angry & may of wanted to lash out, but another piece realized with John there he had nearly forgotten how close he was to taking some of that stuff. John had chased away the need to fade away, the need to forget life for a time. John had made the wretch feel 'human' again…he was not just some thing tossed aside, unwanted & invisible.

"Randy, your shaking…what's wrong." John lightly rubbed his back. Randy just shook his head burying his head even more into John's shoulder & neck. "You're worrying me…please."  
"It's nothing." Randy mumbled with a broken voice.  
John lightly took a hold of Randy's shoulders to try to pull him away to look at him. Randy went to try to turn away but John caught his jaw looking at tears that were wetting his face. Randy knew he was caught but moved to turn away heading for the bathroom. "Come on let's get showered, we are both a mess."  
John sighed as he followed Randy. He watched as Randy moved to adjust the water. "Please talk to me."

"I just missed you ok?"  
"I think there is more."  
"Why?"  
"Just do."  
"Well don't." He stepped into the shower offering John a hand in. For now he would not bring it up, but he felt it wasn't over yet. He got in behind Randy pulling the curtain closed. Turning he grabbed a wash cloth & soap lathering it up before he started to wash Randy down. Randy closed his eyes a faint sigh at John's touch as he took care of him. He gave a faint gasp when he felt John place a kiss to each of his thighs before placing a few along his currently limp member.

He opened his eyes looking down seeing John on one knee. "Someone bad."  
"No…but maybe I missed you too." He leaned forward placing another kiss to the shaft before he used his tongue to sweep the pliable flesh into his mouth lightly sucking.  
"Oh damn John…" Randy groaned out as the whole length was swallowed. He head lulled back, his eyes closing as the water ran over his eyes. John sucked as he drew back stretching the flesh as it slowly grew harder at his treatment. He wrapped his arms around Randy's body, his hands resting on his ass as he continued his oral gratification of his lover…a piece of his heart he felt was shattering.

Low growls formed in John's throat as he felt Randy grow harder between his lips & the slight taste of the weaker essence dotting along his tongue. Randy's hands lightly rubbing over John's head. "So close, god you feel so good…" He moaned out. John worked Randy's length deep within his mouth shortly before Randy lost any resistance he may have had shooting his creamed essence down John's throat which his swallowed happily.

He stood up slowly hooking his arms around Randy's neck pulling the larger man down in a searing kiss. "What can I do for you?" Randy asked in a low tone.  
"Nothing." John assured him.  
"But John…"  
"I am fine…look." Randy looked down & almost felt bad that John did not seem aroused by his display of oral skills.  
"I…I'm sorry if I had…"  
John placed his finger to Randy's lips. "I did enjoy it…but remember all the training…I am just fine. I really felt you needed that."

Randy just nodded before he went back to focusing on them getting cleaned & out of the shower before it turned to ice. As they stepped out & were drying off John heard his phone from the other room. "Damn it." Randy tried not to sigh already having a feeling. John wrapped his towel around him heading for where he dropped his pants the night before. He dug through the pockets till he found the phone.  
"Hello…yes…It's fine…when am I needed?…ok soon…yeah…yep…bye." John hung up the phone.  
"Let me guess…duty calls."

"Ah yeah."  
"Should of guessed." Randy tried to hide his disappointment wanting to feel the wall build up around him again. "Be seeing you again soon thought right? He will see you were just fine with me…you will be back won't you?"  
"Yeah…" John looked down as he began to gather his things.  
"Why I feel a but in there?"  
"Cause there is, I don't know how soon. I need to travel with the other roster for a while. I know we should cross at pay per views. I don't know besides that."

Randy just slowly nodded. "I…I understand, the hazards of this job."  
John didn't believe Randy. He didn't believe he understood or if he understand he was OK with it, even Randy wasn't OK with it to a point but what could he do? Once his pants where on he walked over to Randy cupping his face in his hands.  
"Call me if you need to talk…please."  
"I don't…"  
"Please Randy…" John's voice full of worry.  
"Go you shouldn't keep them waiting."

John sighed as he tried to pull Randy down closer to kiss him again, he was lucky to kiss his jaw before he turned to leave. Something inside him dreaded leaving, as he headed down the hall for the elevator he could almost feel as if a small part of his heart was growing cold.

Once John left & the door close Randy moved almost as if in a trance to the bed, feeling cold, drained, useless & worthless again he fell down on it curling up a little not caring the time or anyone…the feeling of warmth & worth walked out that door with John. Once again other things & people were more important.


	36. Chapter 36

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

John returned to his room as Edge & Christian were packing up.  
"Good I was worried we would need to leave without you." Edge told him.  
"I am sorry I didn't realize we had to hit the road so early."  
"It's ok John. Everything good?"  
"Yes & no."  
"Why no?"  
"Randy hoped you seeing I was fine would permit us more time together. Of course with my roster change that won't be possible."  
"Well that is just work."

"I am scared there is more going on."  
"Like what?"  
"Just how defeated he looked when I got to his room. Edge, Randy is a broken being."  
"Not much I can do about that. I can not invite him in…Grel exiled him with what he feels is good cause."  
"I know…but…"  
"There is no but in this case, he has already attacked me."  
"I think there may be more but I am not sure."  
"Like what?"  
"Not sure…he had a small padded bag in the room. I accidentally stepped on it this morning & something broke in it. It gave off an odd scent, blood…but not pure, there was something off with it. It was almost putrid to me, like it went bad."

John saw Edge & Christian exchange looks. "What is it?"  
"Not sure John…unless one of us can actually smell it…" Christian told him as he lifted his bags up.  
"Well even a guess?" John grabs his things.  
"The closest thing we have to compare it to you would understand is a drug. It is even more potent then if we were to feed from a drunk or drugged up person."  
"There is such a thing?"  
"Yeah…but it can become addictive & dangerous. Some will space out, others will freak out on it, you know black out but still be doing shit, then when they snap out of it they don't remember it."

"Yo-you really think that might be what I smelled in Randy's room."  
"Who knows we'll talk to Hunter & Ric at the next stop."  
"OK…" John tried not to be worried as they headed out for the long drive.

* * *

Hunter & Ric hated to admit they were clueless about the situation. Randy seemed fine at work & that was the only time they really dealt with him anymore. They said they would try to be more on guard. John hated needing to be on guard around Randy…that was when he even could be around him. For now nothing was said to Grel because for all they knew that could make Randy seem more of a threat. Edge & Christian had sadly dealt with other vampires that were juiced up on altered blood before.

A few weeks had passed & Randy was still slipping off on his own to track down his fixes. Any he carried with him he learned to be more careful of. He was excited for the next pay per view only to find John was not on the card & would be away. After the show & a hard fought match as they were working on building him up to become the champion he slipped off to a hide-out he found out about. He walked in & headed for the door all of them had.

The caretaker looked him over. "What your poison?"  
"Normally C-12...I want something stronger tonight."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep…"  
"Fine…your normal fee for tonight." Randy pulled out the $50 & he was handed an unmarked tube as normal. He moved to a single over stuffed chair & sat down as he opened the vial downing the contents. As normal his head leaned back as a thick fog entered him mind sweeping him off to the normal void.

* * *

Next he knew he was standing in a hotel suite. The smell of blood hung heavy in the air. He looked one way then the other, blood splattered the walls, looking down he saw blood coating his hands like a second skin, his nails were long & pointed like claws. Also a body laid in a heap as his feet. The body was that of Edge, he was unsure how he felt seeing it…him. He began to move around the large room. Christian laid on the couch his neck & chest torn open, the look of pain etched on his face.

Moving into a different part of the large suite he saw Hunter's body draped over Ric's as if trying to protect the elder member. The side is Hunters neck torn open.  
"Edge?!….What happened…Edge talk to me…" John's voice was heard from the room he just left. He turned towards the door heading back out. He saw John standing up from the floor next to where Edge's body was left. "Randy?! Wh-what is going on? What did you do?"

He spoke no words but moved towards John. The larger man backed away & moved to defend himself. "Snap out of it…talk to me…what happened…try to explain to me." His eyes shined of fear & disbelief.  
He lunged for John pinning him to a wall. Without thought he was soon treated as the others. Randy felt nothing the whole time, just emptiness he fought to fill. As John's blood flooded his body his world came crashing back down into darkness.

* * *

When Randy's head cleared he was back in the room at the bar. He looked around full of fear. He moved to get up, feeling shaky on his feet he had to leave. He had to figure out what caused him to snap…was it the blood…was it depression…he needed an answer. His feelings & visions were normally right…would he being about the death of the nest…everyone of the nest…including John?


	37. Chapter 37

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

Since his vision's that started weeks ago Randy had been a wreck. Now it has started to affect his work. He was almost scared to be around Hunter & Ric, he knew they had no real choice in turning their backs on him. Then again he had to wonder if John was allowed to see him, why were they not permitted to interact with him outside of the ring? Then again was John really permitted to see him. There seemed to be no attempt outside of their last time. Another month alone & it was eating him up slowly. He tried to stop taking the altered blood. He even went to a weaker version & the visions would continue.

One night he had a different one. Sitting on a table was a vial that held a liquid with an orange hue. His hand writing a note…a final good-bye. When he snapped from his trance he gave a shutter. The next week he kept having the same vision of his planned death, more details coming into focus. The question is would he carry it out. Would he fulfill this vision? One part puzzled him when he saw near him the World Heavyweight Title belt resting near him in the room.

That was until he was called into a meeting & it was explained that he was being placed in the title hunt. The writers wanted to show he was the future of the company by putting the strap on him by the end of summer that year. If his vision was right he had about six months to figure out how…also why? If it was to stop the other vision, why wait so long? Was his visions reliable anymore or were they being tainted?

**(Sorry for short update...need to debate changing the timeline he won the belt IRL in Aug. But if it is the end of the year before or the beginning of the same...that is a lot of time I am not sure I want to cover & try to explain.)**


	38. Chapter 38

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

The more Randy tried to fight his visions the more it seemed to want to come true. He fought alone to fight his cravings for the dark blood. The more he fought it the more he wanted it. While he was fighting the withdraw from them he became more agitated, less rational. His visions became more like demented & twisted voices. Voices that seemed to want to push him more & more to act then think.

More than once he was careless in his hunts. News of strange murders began to fill papers of the towns WWE had been to just a night or two ago. The syndicate was not pleased when strange deaths began to take place anywhere in a way that they saw a pattern forming. When one was seen within the WWE The McMahon's were contacted to check for clues within they employees knowing of the nest as well as the lone wolf.

Stephanie was not pleased when she was only just now being made known of the fact that the two nests have merged into one…except for Randy. When he was questioned it was clear he was not pleased with these developments. She knew Undertaker had vanished but never really the full story of why. When asked why she was not informed earlier, he told her he didn't see the point of it. It wasn't like the over seers could command Gangrel to remove his rule that he was seen a threat & for that was exiled. The voices pounding in his head made his words leave his mouth in a way that made them seem as smooth as silk.

Once all were questioned The McMahon's had to send report that the source was not found within their charges. Even after a month Randy was still fighting with himself. He was lost within his own mind when there was a knock on the door. He did not even hear it as it continued. The source of the knock was a worried John.

Ever since he arrived in town he felt something was wrong in the air. A feeling that something told him was from Randy. He had to wait till he went to see him as he had other duties to tend to. He didn't want to, he knew he wasn't suppose to, but he headed for the front desk to talk to the desk clerk & 'convince' them for a key to Randy's room. It took a little time so it could be done in the presence of humans without raising suspicion. He made his way back up & tried knocking again. He called Randy through the door with no reply before he tried to enter the room. Randy was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling or that was the closest John could guess. His eyes were open, but were whited over. John felt a cold chill seeing Randy like that.

"Randy?" John drew a shaky breath. "Randy."  
_'He's here…get him…get him…you know he's the source of our pain. Kill him…kill him…be rid of him…he caused your Master to be taken…you only avenging your Master…you can't be held for that…do it…do it…DO IT!'_ The voice's taunted him.  
John reached out for Randy to touch him, maybe shake him. As he touched him one moment the next John was against the wall of the small room, Randy's hand around his neck.

John gave a strangled cry from the shock. "Randy? Randy snapped out of it…" He pushed to say against the pressure on his neck.  
_'Squeeze…crush him…destroy him…crush him like the insect he is…'_  
"Pl-please le-let go…" John grabbed at Randy's hand trying to pry him free. "Ra-Randy sn-snap out of it…pl-please…" His voice strained & pleading. Randy's hand that held John started to shake.  
_'No….No…crush him….it was defense….KILL HIM!'_  
"Why should I?" Randy asked in that eerie whispered like voice.  
"You lo-love me…I lo-love you…" John gasped out. "Whatever is wrong let me he-help you…please…"  
"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!" The soft whisper became loud like a demented spirit.

"No…NO….You do-don't believe that….please…"  
_'You know he is…without his weakness your Master would still be here…you would still have your nest…you would not be alone.'_  
Randy closed his eyes as he screamed. He released John's neck to place both hands to his head. His nails gripping into his scalp to the point beads of blood could be seen soaking his hair & trailing down his face. When the pressure was released from his neck John fell to the floor as he looked on in shock. He could feel the pain, the confusion within Randy.

"Randy?"  
"Go…go…" Randy sounded more himself. His eyes reopened to show his normal steel colored eyes, but they held a look of fear. "Go…run…run…NOW!"  
"You need help."  
"John don't make me tell you again…GO LEAVE!" Randy cringed as he closed his eyes & covered his ears. "Pl-please John…le-leave."  
"No…" John got up moving to where Randy was & touched him. Next he knew he was pinned to the wall again this time his shoulders were pinned.

"I very well could kill you…" Randy spoke low…his voice smooth with a thick layer of danger. "I could rip you to shreds…leave your creator a broken man…with him…the others…I give you a chance to save yourself…why you being a fool."  
"Because I am a fool in love…and you love me too…if you didn't you would have done it already." Randy bared his teeth, his fangs forming. Without even a second thought John tilted his head exposing his neck. "Please….please Randy…if you feel you must kill me for whatever reason…what ever sense of revenge you feel you must enact…make it swift…if you see it is not needed…then have mercy…but I still want to feel you. Take of me…please. Let me feel you…passion or pain, let me share yours with you."


	39. Chapter 39

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

Randy leaned in scraping his fangs along John's neck. _'Do it!…the fool is throwing himself at us to do it…end it, end him…'_ Randy pulled back shaking his head. No something was wrong, if he was to kill John now then the vision of him destroying the nest would be wrong. If that one was wrong then there would be no point of killing himself. _'What are you doing?! Crush the insect…you know without him the others will crumble.'_  
"NO…no…no…" Randy closed his eyes almost arguing with himself.  
"Ran-Randy what is it…talk to me. Please I want to help you…"

Randy released John & stepped away. "You can't…" He turned around. "You can't help me…"  
"What is going on?"  
"My…my visions…"  
"What of them?" He shook his head. "Please Randy…talk to me, what have you seen?"  
"All of you…dead."  
John shuttered. "All of us…the nest?" Randy nodded. "How?"  
"Me…" He voice sounded numb…cold & John could feel it.

"What do you mean you?"  
"I…I killed all of you…Something just makes me snap…I was so cold, so empty…nothing could stop that feeling…even seeing you. You were the last…"  
"Why was I last…were you punishing me for some reason? Made me see the other's die?"  
"No…you were not there when I showed up. You came back after the others were dead. You…you were screaming for your dear Edge…begging him to wake up…pleading him to wake & tell you what happened. You then saw me…shock, disbelief, you could only ask why…"  
_'SHUT UP! What are you doing?'_ Randy cringed to hold his head again.

"Do you know why?" John asked not moving from his spot.  
"No…ju-just an emptiness that could not be filled."  
"But that would be changed…if…if I was to…"  
"I'm not going to kill you John…"  
"Bu-but you said you would either way…if you do it now it would save the others."  
"May-maybe maybe not."  
John moved the short distance between them. "Randy I love you both…I can't change that…but it kills me to see you alone. I hated that Gangrel exiled you from the nest. You were my first…true love…true creator…we have a bond that can not be broken…it may be pulled thin at times, it may form cracks along its links, but then the links heal over. Yes we may have emotional scars…but they become strong."

"What are you trying to say John?" Randy slowly turned to face him.  
"I want to be yours again. Claim me Randy…take me…make me yours…"  
"You mean bring you into the fold as mine again?" John nodded. "I don't know if I can."  
"Why?"  
"John you know it is not a simple process the strain it would be on your body. Maybe your mind. Remember when I was created again I gained these visions. Plus what is I am not as strong as Edge? If his blood is stronger it could fail & kill you."

"Randy…if you vision is right…then I will be dead in time anyways." He reached out cupping Randy's face. "I would rather face death on my own terms." He kissed Randy lightly. "I would rather fight death trying to get back to where I belong…where I should have been all along." A second kiss lasting longer then the first. "I am asking…I will beg if I must…pl-please take me…claim me…bring me back to you so we can be together…bring me back so I can try to fill that emptiness that wants to grow in you…let me take that loneliness away."  
Randy cradled the back of John's head as he went to kiss him back. His lips, his soul hungry for John's feel & taste. From John's lips & then down over his neck.

John shuttered at Randy's touch but made no attempt to stop him. He spoke all the words from his heart. He was willing to sacrifice himself if it meant in the end saving the others…including Randy himself. He loved & would always be Randy's. They have a bond that went beyond that of creator & their creation…beyond Sire & child. If this worked it would only cement it stronger. Randy bit into John's neck, causing a faint gasp that turned to a lustful moan. No pain within the bite…just pure power & passion.

It didn't last long till Randy pulled back licking the marks to allow them to begin to heal. His eyes dark with the same passion John felt within the bite. He watched as Randy slowly licked the traces from his lips & fangs. "If you truly wish me to try that John…I will…but not now."  
"Why?"  
"Edge will feel it…he will feel my trying to take you away from him. He would be in this room within moments to try to stop me."  
"But if you have me…well…if I am al-already dr-drained…"  
"Then he could try to give you his blood again before I could finish."  
"Th-then when?" John licked his lips. "I want you again Randy…I want to be back where I belong."  
"Soon…soon we will figure out something. I do wish you to do something before hand."

"Of course name it…"  
"I want you to write a letter to Edge…write a letter telling him that this was all your choice…your risk…you asked me to do this…while you may love him, you know your place was by my side & you had to try to return it."  
"You want this…ju-just in case it does fail?"  
"Maybe even if it works…he deserves the truth. But if you try to tell him your wish before hand he can order you not to see me again, forbid it…"  
"I understand." He brushes Randy's face. "May I still stay the night…since we don't know how long till we can do this…how long till I will see you again."  
"Yes." He took a hold of John pulling him close to kiss him lightly. Both men savoring their time together before they must be parted again.


	40. Chapter 40

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

More months passed after that night that Randy once again had no contact with John. He fought hard not to track down more of the tainted blood. He feared doing so would cause him to snap & make his vision come true. He just had to fight the loneliness without help. Sometime he had to wonder if he really was alone when those voices would start in his head. Mocking him, pushing him, whispering dark thoughts deep inside. The whole time he was getting more & more of a push towards getting the championship title. He was pleased yet also worried. He knew gaining the title could be a sign of his other vision.

He had no clue how though since he had not even tried to find out what that liquid was he saw in the vision. Hunter & Ric still put on a good show with him for the fans, but he was still a pariah when no one was looking. Of course he still went out to hunt, but he stayed away from seedy bars that he would always wonder if there was a haven den behind a door somewhere.

It was early August when he got word from John working someway to get away for a few days & Randy gave him the location to meet. Randy had arrived at the large Texas estate the day before John was set to arrive. He had changed the access code into the security system to prevent Hunter or Ric from entering the property without his knowledge. He spent the day surveying the property, most of the buildings on it sat empty & abandoned. The main house was kept running by a few blood dolls that were under his Master's protection.

With Taker's assumed demise they were now his to rule over & protect, in exchange they followed his commands dutifully & without question. To question they knew could mean the end to their fragile lives. The head of the small group was given the new code on & off the property at the same time informed that Hunter & Ric were no longer welcomed on his land. He did inform them of the guest that would be arriving the next night & gave them a description of John. That is when he found out that the former Master at least once had brought John there.

Randy spent much of the next day trying to rest & focus, once again the voices in his head tried to torment him. It would change between that John would never show…why would he show up when he had a whole nest to watch over him, baby him…use him…other times they told him he was a dead man, that John would only lead the others to him to destroy him once & for all.

* * *

John had gotten up early that morning while the others were out. He placed the letter addressed to Edge on the table as Randy had instructed him. He looked around one last time before he grabbed his bags heading for the door. He knew once he walked out that door he was either walking to his death or his salvation.

* * *

Randy was drawn from his thoughts by a knock on the door. "What is it?!"

"Your guest has arrived Sir." A young woman responded.  
"Alone?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Where is he?"  
"The sitting room as instructed."  
"Very good…Are you the one picked to join us tomorrow night?"  
"Um…yes sir?" Randy stood up & moved looking at her. Her skin nicely sun touched, her hair wavy golden locks the pooled over her shoulders, her eyes a bright vibrant blue. He cocked his head one way & then the other studying her. "Am…Am I not to your liking Sir?"  
"You are more for my guest then me…you will suffice."  
"Ye-yes sir."  
"You are dismissed till then."  
"Yes sir." She bowed & rushed from the room.

Randy was dressed in a black stain robe & matching pants as he began to move through the large house. He reached the sitting room. It have comfortable furniture but still a rough masculine touch to it. The wall done in a dark walnut paneling. John was sitting on one of the couches looking around feeling nervous. He came here of his own doing.

"Having second thoughts?" Randy asked from the doorway. His voice made John jump. He stood up looking at Randy. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He coughed to try to clear it. John was dressed in jeans & a royal blue t-shirt. The shirt was tight around his arms & across his chest.  
"No…No se-second thoughts….I want this…I need this…please."  
"You remember the lay out of this place? I was told you had been here at least once."

John bowed his head. "Not in the main house."  
"I see…OK leave your bags & follow me." John nodded walking closer. Randy turned before he was reached & began moving through the house to the upper floor. He led John down the hall to a nice size bedroom. Except for its placement it looks almost grand enough to be a master suite. Randy stepped into the room & waited for John to enter. "I will be back…I want you fully showered & waiting on the bed when I return."

"Is that why you won't get near me…so there something with my body? You think I am dirty in some way?"  
"Your clothing, your body…you…reek of Edge & his brother…it like seeps from your pores. You want me to claim you again…fully…I need not have that reminding me of my past failure."  
John lowered his head his features fell as well at the cold words. "Of course Randy…Please go about what you need." He watched Randy as he left the room. Why did Randy's words indeed make him feel so dirty. Dirtier then any mud, muck or filth to grace the world. He moved into the bathroom & quickly stripped. He couldn't be rid of his clothing fast enough that in his haste he had torn the shirt from his body.

Before he could get into the shower he caught sight of himself in the mirror his heart broke as he caught sight of his scars. Randy didn't want Edge's smell on him as a remind of how he felt he failed John. What did he feel about them though? Not like he could get rid of them…or could he…he began searching through the cabinet & drawers for something…he would know it once he found it. Most of them where empty though as the room was left empty most of the time.

John's head dropped, if he was plagued by those marks how could Randy really want him…he was flawed, damaged. He moved to turn the water on he could at least make himself as presentable for Randy as he could. He opened the body wash Randy had left for him. He held a rich faintly spicy scent to it, but not over powering. He got in & started to wash, he was nearly scrubbing his skin to be rid of any trace of his soon to be former maker. He hoped in his mind he could scratch & scrub the scars from his body even if he knew he couldn't. He didn't even know how long he was in there for before he stepped from the shower. He looked down at the discarded clothing & for some reason looking at them repulsed him, now smelling as his soon to be Master wished he didn't wish to be near the other. Grabbing a towel he began dry off.

He wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked into the bed room. He took in the rich burgundy tones of the bedding against the warm maple wood that made up the bed itself. The blanket was already pulled down. He dropped the towel before climbing into the bed. It felt so welcoming. He laid in the middle & pulled the blanket up over him. The frantic almost panic of before now seemed gone. He knew one of two things would happen that night, well three. If Randy was truly displeased by him he would end up dead to spite Edge. If Randy still wanted him he would be claimed again before morning. He would then either return to his true Master's side…or fade away into oblivion knowing he at least tried to return home. There was no point fighting fate. As he laid there he slowly drifted in to a light sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

Randy returned a short time later once he tended to more business including orders to wash all of John's belongings he had with him. He walked in the room seeing John asleep under the blanket. His eyes slowly drank in the view, John's arms rested over the blanket, his chest partly exposed. Such a simple yet seductive sight. John was still so young…in that of a human & more so a vampire. Yet at the same time the trials he has been forced to face. He was almost like the battle hardened wounded warrior returning home after a long battle. His body scared by that war, yet his heart only seeked one place & that was home. Could Randy bring him rest of the way?

He shut the door to the room locking it behind him. He made his way slowly toward the bed, part of him didn't want to ruin the sight before his eyes, but so much wanted to become part of it. He moved to remove his pants wrapping the robe tighter around himself. He kicked the pants to the side before reaching to slowly move the blanket to move into the bed next to John. John stirred slightly but didn't wake. Randy slid in & pulled the blanket back up. He slowly ran his one hand over John's chest. He felt he was already faintly cold. Had John been starving himself in preparation? John shifted under Randy's touch a little. "Sir?" John whispered in his sleep.

"Will be soon I hope."  
"Randy…"  
"Yes…"  
"Do I still please you?"  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
John slowly opened his eyes looking at Randy. "I-I ca-can't get rid of all the signs."  
"What you mean?"  
"You wanted all traces that could be of failing gone…bu-but my scars?"  
"They are not failing, but marks of survival." Randy moved to almost slither on top of John's body. "Besides your scars serve an interesting use."  
John gave a shaky breath feeling Randy's weight on him, plus the memory of what Randy could do with those scars. Randy smirked. "Do you need a reminder?"

"No…no Sir…bu-but I would not be ag-against it."  
"Oh like this?" Randy licked his lips before moving over to kiss & lick along John's left bicep.  
John gave a whine like moan. "Please Randy…Sir…wi-will you claim me in all ways…mark me every way as yours again…"  
"Yes…" He started to kiss down John's boy slowly tasting & feeling every part of his body. John moaned & grabbed the sheets as Randy licked over & then took his cock into his mouth. Randy felt perfect to him, his whole body was tingling.

"Ran-Randy I'm…I'm going to cum….need you in me….please…please sir claim me…"  
Randy pushed up from under the blanket. "Who said I was going to make you cum for me only once? I am going to taste more the your blood tonight my love." He lowered back down under the blanket & started working over John's cock with his mouth again.  
"Oh god sir…" John moaned out. He could feel Randy's nails lightly stretching at his thighs. Touch to the scars didn't do as much as Randy's mouth seemed to. The scratches produced a pleasurable pain that drove John wild. "My god Randy…Sir…so good…oh fuck…I'm gonna cum Sir…" The words seemed to only drive Randy on till John could hold back no more. Randy drank every drop his love offered him. Finally he stopped & raised on his knees pushing the blanket off them both.

"Turn over…"  
"Yes Sir." John turned so he now rested on his front. Randy took both hands pulling & kneading John's ass, soft moans almost growls past John's lips. Randy then gripped John's hips pulling him up onto his knees. Just as fast as he was lifted into position Randy filled his ass with his cock. John gave a yelp of surprise. Randy gave a moan of how good John felt. Even if he was cooler then normal for the young vampire. The pace was fast, almost blurring to the normal eye. Their cries of pleasure a long drone to the naked ear. Randy leaned over John's back to lick over the scar on his shoulder. John moaned, more like howled at the sensation that wanted to rip his body. As his second orgasm started to hit him, Randy wrapped his arms around John's body & bit him right over the wolf's mark. His whole body shook at the overflow of sensations. Randy kept the bite & started to feed from the blood on the spot. John came painting the sheet under him. Randy moaned & growled around the bite as his body was filled with a very strong high sensation.

His mind so clouded he had not even taken notice of his own release, John had collapsed under him. Randy rolled both men onto their sides as he still feed. A part of his mind fought to regain control so that Randy would only feed to the last beat of the heart & no more. To draw past the last beat could not only stop John's reclaiming, but also weaken him. He pulled his bite back & rolled John onto his back. Randy bit into his wrist, placing it above John's pale lips he allowed his own blood to drip over them & into John's mouth.

After a time he stopped & healed his own bite. He then laid down next to John hoe that when he woke, John would be waking with him.


	42. Chapter 42

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

Earlier in the night Edge & Christian had returned to the hotel. Edge opened the door & walked in, it was easy to see John was not there. "Where the hell is he?" Edge asked out loud.  
"You think he changed his mind & went out for a hunt?"  
"I don't know bro…we both noticed he has not been himself lately." Edge looked around. "No something is off. I have a bad feeling…I don't see his bags."  
"What?"  
"I don't see his bags."  
Christian looked where all their bags were placed. He quickly did a count & saw what Edge meant. "Why would he take his bags, where would he go?"  
"I don't know…there is only two places he could have gone. One makes no sense & the second he would have asked before taking his things."

"Edge over here." Edge looked seeing his brother by the table, a white envelope in his hand.  
"What?"  
"It was left on the table, it is addressed to you." He held it out as Edge walked over to take it. The older vampire took it & opened it pulling out the note inside. He unfolded it & started to read.

_'Dear Sir Edge,_  
_If you are reading this then I am gone by now. I won't be returning to your side. While you are reading this I am attempting to return to the home I belong. If that is not clear I am going to try to become Randy's again. He is stronger than he was before so we just hope it works. I know reading this will hurt you. I hope we are far enough away from you that you do not experience the pain of the child lost. I want it made clear I am doing this of my own choice. Randy needs me…I need him. I am sure you know there is something special between Randy & me…you seen it & told me I have felt things that should not felt by the child. Even after you tried to take me as yours you know I still could feel him. If for some reason it does not work I ask…I beg please do not punish or try to kill Randy. If this night is my last, know it was my last partly by choice & partly by fate. If that is fates will, as my last wish spare Randy._

_Thank you for all you have done for & shown me._  
_John.'_

Edge took the paper staring at the words in shock. "No…no…NOOOO!" He balled the paper in his hands his eyes bugging out & teeth bared. "This can't be happening!"  
"What is it?" Christian asked actually feeling a little scared.  
"John…left…he is trying to…he went somewhere to be…reclaimed by Randy."  
"WHAT!? He will be killed!"  
"He thinks Taker's blood in Randy now will be stronger than mine."  
"Could it?"  
"Who knows…but…" Edge lowered his head taking a few deep breaths.  
"Just hope they are right."  
"BUT HE'S MINE!" Edge near bellowed sounding dangerously like a snarl & growl.  
"He was Randy's first."  
"And he gave him to me…"  
"For safe keeping…"

Edge's face twitched as he lifted his head, his fangs keep trying to show. "He's mine." Edge spoke in a low whisper. "Where could he have gone?"  
"I don't know…the note say anything?"  
"Just that it was hopefully far enough I would not feel the pain when it happened."  
"That leaves a large area."  
"No fucking shit!"  
"Hey sorry man…"  
"No…I can't lose him…"  
"What can you do about it? It could already be done."  
"No…I won't believe it…" He headed for the door.  
"And where you going…where will you begin to look?"  
"Somewhere…If we can track fleabags I can track my own child."  
Christian shook his head feeling his brother had truly lost his mind. It hurt a little as he wondered if his brother would be as protective of him if someone tried to take him away. He just watched as Edge left not even asking him to join him.


	43. Chapter 43

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

The next night John slowly stirred in the bed. His muscles ached & burned like a triathlete. He welcomed it knowing it worked…he was alive. Well as alive as their kind can be. He could feel Randy's arm over him, as well as the faint warmth of his body. He knew it was partly from his own blood that made his Master warm & it gave him an odd comfort. He slowly tried to move & his arm protested more then the rest of his body.  
_~Johnny?~_ Randy questioned in his head wondering if he was dreaming John was awake, he had dreams on & off that varied of John surviving or not.  
"Yes Randy Sir? What is it?" John asked thinking Randy was awake but only felt the larger man move closer to him. John was slightly puzzled. He slowly turned on his side facing away from Randy & lightly held the hand draped over him.

It was a short time later when._ ~I can't lose you Johnny…no…~_ Randy pleaded to the false images of his sleep.  
John blinked his brow creasing. "Randy…Sir?" Not response & John tried to move to look at him.  
"Jo…John?"  
"Yes…Sir?"  
Randy slowly opened his eyes worried he was still dreaming. He took the arm that was resting on John & brought it up to brush his face. "Oh Baby…it worked…" A smile broke on his face. "It worked." He moved the hand to the back of John head to hold him as he moved close to kiss him_ ~God you feel so good, wish I could just stay like this forever. Fuck you must be starving though.~_ Randy broke the kiss & started to open his mouth.

"I wished we could stay like that forever too."  
"Hold on…" Randy raised a brow moving to sit up turned in the bed to look back at John. "Wh-what did you say?"  
"Sorry Sir..I was just agreeing I would like to stay like that with you forever if we could."  
"Agreeing? I…I didn't say it…I…I thought it…" He closed his eyes cursing under his breath._ ~Shit…John can you hear my thoughts?~_

John's eyes widened as he moved himself with a pained groan. "I…I guess I am hearing your thoughts Sir…At least some of them."  
"Damn…I would wonder if it somehow goes both ways & if you can others…but I know you are weak. Rest a while longer while I go see if your meal is ready."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Please…don't…Just Randy…"  
John smiled. "Yes Randy." Randy moved from the bed dressing in his robe covering himself well before leaving the room.

Randy found the young woman in the library. "Ah there you are."  
"Yes Sir?" She looked up from a book she was reading. "Are you ready for me?"  
"We are."  
She set the book down standing up. "I am not in trouble am I?"  
"Why would you ask that? I know you already served some of the former Master's needs."  
"Yes Sir…but don't new vampires normally kill their first feeds?"  
"John isn't exactly….new…just weak. I will make sure you can return to the others."  
"Yes sir…are any other services needed from me tonight?"  
Randy walked closer to her looking her over. "Would you enjoy that?"  
"I…I don't know Sir."  
"What don't you know?"  
"Wh-what it would feel like to have my body used by two vampires."  
"Your former Master never shared you with guests?"  
"No Sir."  
"Then we will see…come."  
"Yes Sir." She headed towards him before he turned heading for the door. He led the woman upstairs.

"Now as of when I left him…he was naked, that does not mean anything is expected of you…he will not touch you in such manner without my permission."  
"Yes Sir."  
They reached the room & Randy entered first to see John still under the sheets. "Stay where you are John. This young woman is here to tend to your hunger…but remain mindful."  
"Of course Randy." John slowly moved to sit up in the bed the sheet pooled across his lap. Randy moved to allowed the woman to enter the room. "Please relax…I am sure you have don this before?"  
"Um…yes Sir." She looked down a little.

"Come…then you know it doesn't need to hurt."  
"Yes Sir." She walked slowly to the bed looking at him cocking her head to the side. _~He's sort of cute…wonder how he got hurt. No it would be rude to ask.~_  
"Seeing something that intrigues you Miss?"  
"Oh sorry Sir." She blushes some.  
"It is ok…I am sure you are like others that wonder of my scars…I am a werewolf hunter…not always an easy job."  
"Oh…" She watches as John pat the bed near him & she slowly climbs on. She makes her way closer to him. He opens his arms & she almost climbs on his lap.

"That's it…just relax." He leans down & she turned her head to expose her neck. He wait's a moment to study the contours of her neck before biting. She almost gives a light moan from the feeling relaxing into John's hold. Randy stayed by the door but kept his senses trained on the young woman. Much sooner than he was expecting John had finished & healed over the bite. The woman had slipped into a light slumber & John laid her on the bed before getting up himself. He moved over towards Randy.

"I am glad to be back home…"  
"And I am glad to have you…" He wrapped his arms around John kissing him deeply & fully still tasting bits of the woman's blood on his lips. "Sadly we must return to the road."  
"Then what?"  
"I don't know…I know what I wish…but I don't know if the path wise."  
"What is that?"  
"Challenge Gangrel."  
"WHAT?! Randy….please no…If Taker could not bat him…"  
"He must have been tricked someway…"  
"But Randy if you lose what would become of me…I would be forced back to Edge…you really think I would be treated well after I made the choice to leave him? Risked my life to return to you…Please…Please Randy I am begging you don't risk your life just for a feeling of vengeance."  
"I must think it over…I have not been show a clear path…I had been shown a twisted view were I had killed them all besides Gangrel…he was not there…that is not the case now for you were still Edge's then…so I will wait till I get a sign."

"In that case part of me hopes you never get it…I don't want you risking it." John held onto Randy tight. "How about I get dressed & we relax the night before we must part own ways on the road."  
"Very well…Come I will take you to your clean clothing." Randy escorted John from the guest room & into the Master suite.


	44. Chapter 44

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. A/N from Ch 1 applies.****)**

The next morning Randy & John were packing up to head out. "You promise to be safe?" John asked Randy.  
"I will try…we know I am walking into the loin's den."  
John walked over taking a hold of his hand. "It doesn't mean you need to provoke the loins though."  
Randy turned looking at John wrapping his other arm around John drawing the smaller man closer. "I am sure I provoked the current head of the den when I took you from the pride…" He leaned down kissing John deeply till he nearly melted in Randy's hold. Once the kiss broke John couldn't help the fear in his eyes.

"Just be careful please…I know you are right but be careful…" John lightly bit his bottom lip lost in thought. "We have time before we need to leave?"  
"A little…why…"  
"Um…there is something I need…well I should warn you about Edge…and in a way me."  
Randy looked puzzled. "There is nothing between you two at this point."  
"But there is Randy…and I don't know if it will have any factor if you do need to fight him."  
"What…will it some how hurt you? Like a strange link like we had when you were his?"  
"I don't believe so?"  
"Well I nearly bested him before…so what, what is it about him I need to watch & how do you factor into it?"

John looked down pulling away from Randy's hold. "I have been keeping a secret…I was told to hide it for my own protection…" John gulped giving a shaky breath. "I…I don't know if I will be in trouble to telling you…but I kn-know it may give Edge an advantage in a real fight…"  
"John…what is it?"  
"I….I am also worried you will hate me…on-once I tell you…"  
"How? How can you even think I could hate you?"  
"Maybe not me exactly…but hate me cause I hid this…hid what I am."  
"John you are talking riddles."

"You remember the attack on us…the one that lead to you being made full blood…"  
"How can I ever forget it…I thought I was going to lose you that day…"  
"Remember what he said to us…more so called me?"  
"Yeah….a Mongrel…So what?"  
"I am…or shall I say was."  
"What?"  
"I didn't know it back then…"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Before you changed me…I was not…how to put this…I was human…but my blood was not unaltered."

"The mark on your leg?"  
John nodded. "I never knew…not till Edge taught me…he is also one…for some reason we were both attacked by wolves & not killed…but not changed either…but not for trying. For some reason the shift just never took place…"  
"That is why you were stronger than the other guys?"  
"I guess so…also Edge's agility. That is why he & I are among two of the top trackers…we have keener senses then even other vampires."  
"How many of you are there?"  
"I don't know…I heard most mongrels are destroyed if found within a pack…because as he called me…they are viewed as a disgrace…a weakness to their pack…and their blood lines. As for those that some how hold both bloods like Edge & me…not many. Remember how you were told only a few vampires have survived a wolf's infectious bite?"  
"They were all…these mongrels?"  
"Yeah…the survival was partly because to a point we were already infected."

"I see…"  
"Do you hate me now?"  
"I hated what I thought you were when I first saw the mark on you John…an odd part of me is…relieved I was not fully crazy."  
"What?"  
"When I first saw it…when I asked about it…I…I thought maybe you were…well a wolf & for some reason I did not sense it like we do other wolves." Randy slowly moved back towards were John moved to. Wrapping his arms around John pulled him close he starts placing his lips to John's neck. John turns his head exposing the skin more. Randy gave a low growl as he licked the skin before playfully nibbling along it causing John to moan.  
"Take me Randy…please…sorry I…I hid fr-from you…I understand if you ha-hate me."

Randy pulled his lips back looking as John. "I don't hate you…but I do wonder if full wolves feel as good as you & Edge do."  
"What…Randy!?"  
Randy laughed. "Relax…I wouldn't soil myself to try it…you feel plenty good enough for me John…when I can get you."  
"I better be…"  
Randy smirked giving John a kiss before letting go. "We need to get heading out for our flights."  
"Damn it…call me."  
"Always Babe." Randy went for his bag as John grabbed his leaving the large house for now.


End file.
